Ain't Life Peachy
by Year of the dog
Summary: Emily's a runnaway state alchemist. But when she meets the Elrics her worlds turned upside down. Suddenly brought back into the military, Emily has no choice but to join the brothers in their quest for the Philosophers stone. EdxOc
1. The Shadow Alchemist

Hey, yup another series. But this time it's Fullmetal! This is the first story that I haven't spent half my time dreaming on how to write it. And guess what! It's yet another romance series!

Disclaimer: Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. But tell me, would a girl that devotes her time to writing fanfics and can't draw to save her life create Fullmetal Alchemist? I don't think so

_**Ain't Life Peachy **_

_**Chapter One: The Shadow Alchemist **_

* * *

Fate doesn't exist. Destinys just a myth. All life is, is a rollercoster. And loveis nothing but a fairytale, made to tell what isn't there. 

That was the life of Emily Verepez. That was what she lived by, and always would. Until she met the Elrics.

* * *

"Allllllll. Are we there yet?" Edward Elric whined. The town the party of two were heading for wasn't really the closest in the world. And considering that the train would be a three day ride, walking was even longer. An eight day walk wasn't exactly what the Elric brothers had planned to do. But with all the trains in Central either being booked, or completely broken down. What could they do?

"No brother. You must learn to be patient." Alphonse sighed.

"Yeah yeah. I know. But we've been walking for a whole week!" Ed flopped down on the path. "I'm completely beat."

"Why don't I carry you?" Al offered. Being a metal suit did have it's advantages. Like not being tired for one. "Brother. Brother?"

Ed ignored his younger sibling. "Al, is that a campfire?" He pointed to the side of the path. Sure enough a bright orange glow covered some of the more shadowed trees.

"Whose do you think it is?" Al walked over to the edge of the trees to see better.

"Better yet, what are they doing here?" Ed stepped into the trees.

Al felt a little uneasy. "Brother don't you think we should be going. You said you wanted to get to Saanchie fast."

"This is more important.Trust me." Ed waved his hand.

"If you say so brother." Al sighed. 'Why do I always get dragged into this?'

* * *

'So tired. Hunting sucked today. All I found was three rabbits, and I only caught one and the foot off another.'

Emily yawned. The forest had been thinned of it's meat supply the last two days. Almost like a stranger was here.

"Whine" The girl looked down. The starved wolf pup nudged her ankle.

"Okay okay. I didn't forget you. Now eat it." She put the foot and the rabbit's head on the ground. "Enjoy."

The pup devoured them. Emily didn't care, she was used to it. Living out here alone had only brought her one friend. Well it used to be three.

"Forget about those memories baka. All they'll bring is hurt."

A rustling in the trees averted her attention away from her stew. She stood up."Whose there?" Bending down, she picked up her hunting knife. It was really a theif's dagger, but it's owner no longer had any need for it.

"Show yourself or I'll flush you out." She got into a fighting stance. 'I can't risk being found by the millitary. So short ranged combat it is.'

The silence stayed. "That's it I can't take it anymore!" She dropped the dagger and positioned her hands. Her tumbs and indexfingers touched forming a triangle. The forest around her burst into flames.

* * *

Ed crawled through the underbrush. 'Jeez this forest is thick.' Finally reaching a clearing he dared to sit up. Still hidden amoung the tall thick trunks.

A small fire was going in the middle. Around it were different animal pelts. 'A hunter maybe' A girl with long brown hair was slurping from a small wooden bowl. Below her a small wolf pup was knawing meat off a bone. 'Scratches hunter.'

He shifted. The trees rustled, leaves fell from their branches. The girl immediatly stood up. Her violet eyes codly scanning the trees. Ed gulped. 'Oh crud.'

"Who's there?" She bent down and picked up a dagger. "Show yourself. Or I'll flush you out." She gained a fighting stance. They both stood there. Neither moving, neither talking. Silence consumed the small clearing.

"That's it I can't take it anymore!" The girl dropped the dagger and did something to her hands. Her thumbs and indexfingers placed themselves together, forming a triangle.

And then the forest burst into flames.

* * *

"Owwwwwwwwwwcccchhhhh!" A blonde boy flew out of the woods. The back of his red coat smoking. 

Emily stared wide eyed. "Ren sick im!" The wolf pup at her feet growled, then bounded off after the intruder.

"What the hell! Alllll!" The boy ran more circles.

"Sorry brother. I'm staying out of this." Emily could make out a dark shape in the flames. She squinted but couldn't see much more.

"You traitor!" The boy flailed his arms. "Get this mutt away from me."

The figure in the shadows laughed. "Kind of reminds you of when you played with Alexander."

The boy stopped. "The painful memories." He didn't even relize the sudden closeness that the pup had gained.

"Ren stop." The wolf halted. The boy looked behind him. He jumped back a little ways. Emily chuckled. "Come." Ren did as he was told.

Emily placed her fingers together again. Water rose from the ground. Dousing the walls of flames.

"Now. Tell me why your here." She made her way over to the boy. Studying him. His long blonde hair was pulled up in a braid. He wore black pants and shirt, and over that a blood red coat.

"We're heading for Saanchie." The figure that had been hidden in the trees earlier stood up. Emily gaped at him. 'This guy has to be at least six foot tall and pretty strong if he's going around in armour like that.'

"It burned down." She looked away.

"Wait a minute what?" The blonde gave her a weird look. "How do you know?"

She kept her face void of emotion. "I burned it down."

The blonde stumbled back. The man in armour almost fell forward. "You WHAT?"

She stared into his eyes. They wore confusion and a small amount of anger. "It was a sinful place. You wouldn't like it when you got there."

"Well might as well go and report this to the colonal." The boy sighed.

"Wait." Her face softened. "Can you take me with you?"

* * *

"Wait." Ed looked back at the girl. "Can you take me with you?" Her face had softened, making her look prettier. 'Wait a minute. Why am I thinking that?' He mentally kicked himself. 

"I wouldn't cause much trouble. I just want you to drop me off at the next town." She was pleading?

Ed grinned. "Oh Allllll." He shuffled over to his younger brother._"What do you say we take her to East City?" _

_"I don't know brother. What if she doesn't want to go there." _

_"Oh come on. Did you see what she did back there? That was clearly alchemy."_

_"Well I guess we could ask her." _

_"Screw asking_"

Ed scurried back over to the girl. "I guess we could take you. Say where's the closest train?"

She shrugged. "I think the one in Saanchie still stops here."

"That's great!" He grabbed her arm and ran, pulling her close behind him. "Come on Al we're headed back! And this time it's by train!" He gave a whoop of excitment and rushed through the forest and back to the path.

"Brother wait!" Al came dashing after him. "Sigh. What I get myself into."

* * *

"Alright Em. What do you want to see first." Ed helped Emily off the train. 

She crossed her arms. "For the last time it's Emily!"

"Yeah yeah we all know."

"Brother aren't we going to see the colonal first?" Al climbed down.

Ed waved his hand. "He can wait. Em hasn't been here before. She deserves to know where she's going."

Emily glared. "I can find my way around this place fine runt. And Al, no one wears armour as a hobby."

Al laughed and rubbed the back of his helmit. "Well it was a sudden quistion and well"

Ed fumed "What did you call me? A bug that only escapes being crushed under a shoe because he's so tiny that"

"Chill jeez!" Emily placed her fingers. Ed's face went a light blue. His cheeks frosted over.

"Well Fullmetal brought another girl.What happened to your other girlfriend, Winry was it?" The trio looked over.

"Not him. Anyone but him."

"And who would that be? Hmm?" Four people greeted the group.

"Hello Colonal Mustang." Al waved. Roy waved back.

"Well." He looked down at Ed. Riza covered her mouth, hiding a laugh. "Looks like your girlfriend's an alchemist."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ed shook a fist in Roy's face.

Hughes pushed Mustang out of the way. "Hello Edward. Have you seen my recent pictures of Elicia. She's turning four!" He shoved a picture in Ed's face.

"Yes it's very nice." Ed by now irritated pushed the picture and it's owner away.

Emily giggled behind him.He twirled around to face her.

"You think that's funny don't you."

"No. I'm sorry Ed." She choked on her words. "I'm...really...sorry..."

"You want to see something really funny." He grabbed her and started tickling.

"No stop! Ed!" She laughed harder. All the while trying her best to kick and punch him.

Armstrong grabbed Ed's coat and pulled him off her. "Now there's no need for that in public. You must learn to romance in more private area's."

Ed twisted in the man's grip. "I wasn't romancing with her!"

Al sighed. "Deny it all you want brother. You know you think Emilys cute."

"Whose side are you on?"

Emily blushed still seated on the concrete.

"Emily?" Riza walked over and crouched down. "Long time no see Verepez."

Ed stopped his squirming. "You know her?"

Roy nodded. "Well if it isn't our little Emily. Come back to us because she ran out of supplies I suppose."

Al looked from Emily to Roy and back. "Come back?"

Hughes pulled out another photo. "Emily! You haven't seen Elicia since she was three months old!"

"I know and I don't want to!" Emily tried crawling away.

Roy picked her up by her collar. "Well shadow alchemy won't save you now will it. You can't manipulate darkness when there's electricity envolved." He pointed up to the gleaming light bulbs.

"Yeah yeah, I think I know how my trade works." She pinched his hand. He let her go. She landed on her feet. "I won't run again."

"Wait a minute, what is going on?" Ed was still suspended up in the air.

Emily looked away. She reached down into her shirt pocket and pulled out a pendant. "I'm a state alcemist. The Shadow alchemist."

"But then how did you create the fire?"

"And the water." Al added.

"When I ran I started practicing other elements. The only thing I just can't get is light." Emily sounded frusterated.

Riza whispered to Ed _"That's because it's the opposite of shadows. She'll never be able to get it_."

"I heard that!" Emily pointed an accusing finger at Riza.

Riza put her hands up in defence. "Just pointing out the obvious."

"Now Fullmetal, Shadow. You both have reports to give. So we should be getting back." Roy pocketed a watch.

"What?" Emily looked terrified. "Reports? What do I got to report!"

"What you did in your absence." He smirked. "Leutinant."

"Yes sir." Armstrong grabbed Emily by her collar and carried her along with Ed.

Ed glared at her. "You never said you were a state alchemist."

"You never asked. And if I clearly recall, you didn't tell me either. Fullmetal."

"That's different. I didn't run away. Shadow."

The two growled at each other. Armstrong cried. "I never thought you two would find romance."

"Is this romance?" They both yelled at him. He continued crying. Not having heard them.

* * *

"Identification please." The group stood at the entrance. 

"Leutinant Riza Hawkeye."

"Leutinant Maes Hughes."

"LeutinantAlex LouisArmstrong. The Iron Blooded Alchemist."

"Colonal Roy Mustang. The Flame Alchemist."

"Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Emily Verepez. The Shadow Alchemist."

"Alphonse Elric."

"You may enter." The gaurds tipped their hats. "It's nice to have you back Miss Verepez." The one on the right smiled at Emily.

Emily ignored him. "Whatever."

"Shadow." Roy wacked her across the back of the head. "Show some respect. We're all very happy to have you back."

Emily muttered something before saying a quick "Glad to be back." Roy nodded his approval. "Happy now, Mom?"

"Yes." Roy decieded to let the coment go. "Now shoo shoo everyone. I have buisness with our two favorite alchemists." He smiled down at the two evilly.

Emily sighed. "Don't tell me. We're, meaning me, are going to get a 'importent' lecture on how the military is counting on us not to screw up, and how we're to obey our superiors." She shook her head.

Roy nodded. "Well someone has been doing their homework."

"No." Ed shook his head. "Your just too predictable,and you do it to me every time I come back."

Roy gave him a smirk. "Fullmetal, Shadow. If I've gave you a lecture every time you come back. Then why don't you repeat it."

Ed shook his head. "No can do Colonal."

"And why is that."

Emily chuckled softly. "Cause we've both apparently decieded to completely ignore you." Ed smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Ahem. Since you don't know the speech, then I'll just give it to you again." Roy's smirk grew bigger as he dragged two angry teens into his office.

* * *

"And that is why you always obey your superiers." Roy opened his eyes and glared down at the two teens seated in his office. 

Ed was snoring and Emily was drooling all over the couch. But unknown to the two of them, Emily was leaning on Ed's chest, and Ed's left arm was wrapped around her small body.

Roy smiled to himself. "Oh this is good." He magically pulled a camera out of his desk.

(A/N: Like parents. They always magically pull something out of their pockets)

And snapped a photo of the two. "They'll have much more respect for me now." He snickered and hid the photo behind his back. "Oh sleepy heads."

The two wearily opened their eyes. Two screams echoed through the halls.

Two buildings away

Riza stopped midstep. 'That scream. Ed's? Emily's maybe? What did Roy do to the two of them?'

* * *

Ed and Emily sat on opposite ends of the room. Emily was sprouting a bump on the top of her head. Ed didn't get off any better. His cheek was now home to a dark red handprint. 

"Now I suggest you listen." Roy turned purposefully letting the two see the photograph. They both growled but stayed put. "Now Shadow since you've been gone longer. Why don't you give your report first."

Emily muttered something before pushing herself up into a standing position. "Well after I ran from this wonderful establishment." Her voice dripped with venomous sarcasm. "I went to Rizembool to see a friend." Ed almost jumped out of his seat. Roy gave him a warning glare. Emily was not to know of Ed's little, accident.

"Well I went there to see a friend. She told me about two boys that could do alchemy, and about one of them who was extreamly good at it. So I decieded to go out and look for them. Maybe they would be a good help for your cause."

Ed noticed that she wasn't stuttering or showing any emotion at all. But her eyes betrayed her voice and her face. Her eyes held such ferocity that Ed was becoming afraid of being in the girl's prescence. Obviously the military wasn't on her list of things I love.

"But I never found them. So I set up camp in the wilderness, spent about a year or two away from all the wonderful excitment of getting shot at everyday. Then was found by him and his armour clad friend creating the fearsome two, famous band of superhereos." She stopped and sat down cleary done speaking.

Ed shot a glare at her. "Your report fullmetal." Roy motioned for him to stand up.

He did as he was told. "Well lets see. We spent a week looking for the town. Find the flaming amazon and discover the town's blown up. That about sums it up." He sat back down.

Roy raised his right eyebrow. "You finished in about three sentances. You really do have a record that remians unchallenged." He stood up and motioned for them to do the same. "Well I hope you two will have a happy life together because guess what! You have no choice. You two are now partners."

The teens jaws dropped. "You don't mean?"

"I have to work with him?" They looked at each other.

Roy nodded. "Yes seeing as how you both have destructive habits you will get along fine." He walked over to Ed, and whispered in his ear. "_She is a women so don't go doing anything, as you would say, wrong now okay. That is unless she helps it along. Then it's okay." _

Ed's eyes wideoned and his face flushed a deep red. Making Emily wonder what horrific secrets the Colonal was telling the poor boy.

"Now hop to it. Dinner is being served soon and we don't want our favorite alchemists late now do we." Roy shooed them out of his office.

They went willingly. No longer able to stay in the Colonal's presence.

* * *

Mustang took his place at the front of the room. But instead of sitting down he stood in place and waited for the room to quiet down. "Now that I have your attention. It is my pleasure to inform you." 

At the last table two teens rolled their eyes. This was going to be a long dinner.

"That one of our own has come back. Alive and well." Many cheers rang through the tables.

"Who is it?" Someone in the crowd shouted out. Roy smiled mischeviously. "Our dear little Emily."

Many more cheers, much louder then the ones before rang amounst the tables. Emily shrunk down in her seat. "Oh god no. I'm gonna strangle the guy when he gets down from there." She hid her face in her hands.

Ed smiled as he watched her little episode. _"Cute." _His eyes wideoned. 'Did I just say she was cute? And worse yet, out loud!'

Al poked him. _"Brother I heard that. You do think Emily's cute."_ His voice changed from a whisper. "I can't wait to tell her!"

"Al no!" He tackled the suit of armour. The fell with a loud clank to the floor. "I can't believe you, you little backstabber!"

Al tried to crawl away. "Big brother I was joking!"

"Ahem." The two looked up. Emily stood above them, hands on hips.

Ed laughed weakly. She rolled her eyes and pulled him up. "Could you at least be a little more mature." He nodded. A blush crept across his cheeks as he finally relized how many centimeters were between their faces.

She let him go and turned around. "Thank you. Now lets get home. I'm fricken tired, and Mustang's office did nothing for my achin head." Emily stretched her arms over her head.

Ed nodded and rubbed his face with the back of his hand. Sighing he motioned for Al to follow. At least she hadn't managed to see the blush. That would of ruined his reputation for sure.

Emily nodded to herself. She actually had seen the blush creeping across her new partner's face. It had taken all her will power, and a whole lotta calming down just so she didn't also turn a pink color.

"Come on, I wanna see where you guys bunk." She turned around and smiled at the two.

Ed nodded at her and smiled back.

* * *

Emily sat in the middle of the Elric's living room. "It's not much. But it's good enough for us." That was Ed's exact words. 

She sighed. He was right, it wasn't much. But it was cozy, and it looked capable of housing one more soul.

Smiling contently she leaned back. 'This might not be as bad as it seems.'

* * *

Ed crouched low, spying on the new lifeform in his house. 

Emily's chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Her face for once looked calm and peaceful.

The boy sighed and stood up. Retreating to his own room he thought about recent things. This girl was different then any other he'd ever met before. As far as he knew, he was the only one that had ever taunted the colonel. Now he knew he wasn't the first.

None of that matterd though. Emily would be around long enough. He'd be able to figure out his feelings then. For now, sleep was the only thing he needed.

* * *

Yes my first Fullmetal fic. Tell me how it is. Pllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. Till next time.

Meg


	2. Hidden Feelings

Alright, sorry to keep ya'll waitin. Schools a killer I tell you. Well anyway here ya go,

**_Hidden Feelings_**

* * *

Emily stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Looking around she observed her surroundings. 

'Woah. Where the hell?' She stood up from the couch and twisted her head to see better. 'Oh yeah. Ed brought me here.' The sudden thought of the boy brought a small shiver up her spine. 'The cute one with the long hair and the coat thats surprisingly not five feet taller then me.'

She smiled and scratched her neck. 'Wait a minute.' Her eyes grew big. 'Cute? Where in the world!'

A door slamming made the girl jump. She spun on her heels and came face to face with Edward Elric.

"Agggghhhhhh!" They tumbled back. Ed hit the table and was thrust forward. Emily hit the floor and cringed in pain. But was distracted by something warm pressing against her lips.

Two pairs of suprised eyes met. Time froze and the only thing the two did was stair at each other.

Emily didn't know what to do. Ed was kissing her, on the floor, in a very odd position. His arms were by her side. Her arms had somehow made their way onto his neck and were holding his face in position. Their legs were tangled together.

Ed didn't know either. He would've lifted his head if Emily's arms wern't clutching on to his neck for dear life, and his legs were actually mobile at the point. Besides, her lips kinda felt good.

"Ahem." They stopped and looked up. Riza and Roy smiled down at the two.

"Um we were..."

"DREAMING!" Emily let one arm go off his neck and pointed at the two. "Yeah, I used to have a boyfriend! I thought I was kissing him."

Ed tried pushing himself off, but his legs refused to work and he ended up landing back on Emily.

"What's you poorly thought upexcuse Fullmetal." Roy smirked at the pair.

"Winry! I was kissing Winry!" Ed shouted.

A metal suit clinked into the room. "What are you talking about brother? Winry isn't here, and she'd hit you with her wrench before she'd let you touch her like that." Al wasn't exactly awake at the moment, so the image of the two on the floor wasn't very weird at the moment.

Riza sighed and pulled the two apart. "Come Emily. Lets leave these two alone."

The girl nodded and followed her superior out. Red faced and quiet flustered at the moment.

Roy smirked at the shorter boy in front of him. "Well she seemed to be helping it along. I guess its okay."

Ed kicked him in the shin. "Just shut up. We were both half asleep."

"Really now?" Roykept hissmile. "Well on todifferent matters. Wehave something we'd like you to check out."

Ed rolled his eyes and shuffled over to the couch. "If it's got nothing to do with the philosophers stone then count me out."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "We need someone to take it."

Ed waved a hand. "Take Emily."

"We are. We're taking both of you."

"I'm not doing it."

Roy chuckled. "Now that is where your wrong."

With that the colonal walked over and plucked the annoyed Ed from his seat on the couch. "Now for our little talk on women."

Ed's eyes went back to the huge state they had been in before Mustang had walked in. "No! Not that thing! ANYTHING But that Thing!"

Al smiled and waved at his brother. "See you later Ed."

Ed cried and ripped up some of the carpeting on his way out.

* * *

Emily walked side by side with Riza. 

"So what was that really about?"

Emily sighed and looked away. "We startled each other and then fell. He hit the table and landed on top of me. How my arms got that way I don't know."

Riza nodded and opened her mouth.

Emily interupted her. "And no, I don't think hes cute."

Riza nodded her head again and closed her mouth. But decieded to talk anyway. "It's alright to fall in love."

Emily glared at the older women. "Do you think I'd ever fall in love. Have you already forgotten about **him**?"

Riza shrugged. "No but still. Your heart wasn't meant to dispise everything."

The younger girl huffed and looked away again. "I don't dispise everything. I just don't love anything."

It was Riza's turn to sigh. "Why can't you ever admit that you like someone. Even if the someone is a five foot midget that swears a lot."

Emily glared at the wall. "Don't say he's a midget!"

A smile crossed Hawkeye's lips. "You showed some sign of care for Ed."

Emily blushed. "No I just, saying he's a midget is like saying I'm a midget. Remember I'm smaller then him." Emily had swallowed her pride at that point. She would have to punish herself for calling herself small later on.

Riza sighed again. "Your hopeless you know that."

Emily crossed her arms over her chest and thrust her nose in the air. "Hopeless and proud of it."

Riza shook her head and continued to walk on.

* * *

Emily and Edward stood on opposite ends of the room. Refusing to make eye contact with each other. 

Their anger had grown surprisingly high since their little talks with their supperiors. Maes had been punched twice. Armstrong had been bite once (by Emily) kicked four times, punched six, and was attempted to be strangled three times.

Roy had finally gotten the two into his office, leaving behind both confused and sore employees. He now sat at his desk doing the almost impossible act of getting the two stubborn teens to listen to him.

"Listen now. I know your angry." Ed snorted. Roy continued on. "But this mission is important. I need you two to go and clear up this little problem in Orick."

He looked from one alchemist to another. Ed he could tell was listining. It was Emily that was the hard one to figure out. Roy squinted and looked at her face, it was cocked ever so slightly toward him meaning she was listining. He sat back glad he had their attention, even if they didn't know he did.

"Well there has been recent reports of extreame theivery."

"Don't tell me." Emily glared at him. "We're, meaning shorty over there and me, are supposed to clear up a thief problem. We're alchemists not police."

Ed fumed. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT! YOUR SHORTER THEN ME!" His face went red.

Emily muffled a laugh behind her hand that was instantly silenced by Roy's coment of "You know he has a point. You really are shorter then him."

She whirled around and glared at him. "Don't you ever say that again." The sentance was a menacing growl.

Ed calmed and took a small step away from her. "So you want us to go now?"

Roy nodded. "The sooner you go the sooner you can continue searching for the stone."

Ed sighed and nodded. "Whatever. Come on Em."

Emily obediantly followed. Still glaring at the Colonal when she shut the doors behind her.

Roy sighed and leaned back farther in his seat. "Those two really do have a lot in comin." A smirk played across his lips. "And if I'm correct, they'll be more then just partners soon."

* * *

Emily sighed as she watched Ed get beat at a card game yet again. "Ed why do you try?" 

Ed shrugged "I don't know. Al play me again."

Al nodded then leaned down to whisper to Emily _"He just has a problem with losing."_

Emily smiled and let out a small laugh. "No wonder he's played you eighteen times."

Ed glared at the two. "What? Al what did you tell her?"

"Nothing."

Emily laughed behind her hand. "Sorry." She regained her composier. "So Orick. I think I've been there." She looked at the top of the train for a minute. "Oh wait. Nope, never mind."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Retard."

She kicked him under the table. His eye twitched as a throb of pain shot up his shin. "What was that for?"

She kicked him again. "For being a loser."

"Oh really." He stood up.

She stood up too. "Yeah really!"

Al scooted across the seat and headed for the door. "I just relised, I had to ask the captain something." With that the suit of amour was gone.

Ed glared at Emily. Emily glared at Ed.

"Why do you hate me?"She shouted at him.

"Why do you hate** me**?" He retorted.

Silence filled the car as the two stared at each other. Emily plopped down next to the window. "I don't."

Ed sat down across from her. "I don't either."

The looked at each other and both asked. "Then why do you act like that?"

Silence once again filled the car. The two were starting to believe it was their best friend now.

Emily looked away again. "I'm not good at meeting new people."

Ed smiled. For some reason he liked that. "So your shy."

She blushed. "I guess. I didn't use to be. Your turn." She changed the subject to him.

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "I can't talk to girls."

She smiled. She didn't know why, but she found that a good thing. "So your afraid of the opposite gender."

He scowled. "No I'm just not good with talking to them. The only girl my age I've talked to in my life was my best friend."

She nodded and looked back out the window."Why are you looking for the stone? Is it to return your bodies back to normal?"

Ed nodded. "Something like that."

"Can I ask another quiestion?" Emily's gaze remained fixed on the window.

"Shoot."

"How did you lose an arm and a leg, and how did Al lose his whole body?"

Ed froze. He had anticipated this quiestion. But being talking and thinking were two different things for him it was hard. His mouth was barely ever connected to his brain. And when it was, it was at the wrong time.

"I um"

"It's alright." Emily scrunched herself into a ball, but her eyes stayed fixed on the window. "You don't have to tell me. I am a stranger." She laughed. "Once again I'm being rejected."

Ed cocked his head. "Rejected?"

She nodded. "Yeah. There were two reasons why I ran. One was because the Colonal's brainless nephew wouldn't leave me alone."

"The colonal has a nephew?" This took Ed by complete surprise. The brainless part was the only thing that didn't surprise him.

"Yeah. He's supposed to be my fiance'. But I can't stand him."

Ed fell out of the chair. "Fiance'!" He screamed.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Ed regained his composure and sat back up on the seat. His face still a light pink. "What was the second reason?"

She chuckled. "He didn't love me."

A sickining feeling made it's way into Ed's stomach. "He?"

"David." That was the only thing she said.

'David?' "You were in love?" He didn't like how this was turning out.

Emily nodded. "Surprising ain't it."

He nodded. "A little. Yeah."

She smiled. "I'm never gonna love again. It's to painful." 'Then why do I feel so weird. Just being by him makes my stomach flip. My mouth gets dry when I think about him. Could I be in love again?' No. She couldn't. Emily Verepez did **not **fall in love.

She sneaked a little peek at the blonde across from her. He was looking out the window too now. His face held a little disappointment and hurt.

She smiled a little. Perhaps she could. Just once more, without him knowing. Maybe, she could.

* * *

Alright, how was it? Was it as good as it could of been? Well, thanks for all the reviews. They really helped me keep up on writing. Keep em all coming. 

Meg


	3. Unexpected Encounters

I'm so sorryfor the long wait. I've had thousands of other things I've had to do. But now I have a week long break so I'll more then likely get a few more chaps out.

Thanks for pointing out that little detail about Armstrong being a major. I feel completely like an idiot right now. 

**_Enexpected Encounter_**

**_

* * *

_**

Emily watched as the trees darted across the window. Ed had falled asleep some time ago, and Al had taken the liberty of playing with the kids four booths down. She was all alone now.

David. How long had it been since she last saw him? His eyes that only bore truth still shown in her mind.

"I told someone about you." Emily started talking to herself again. "I don't know why. I guess because I feel calmer near him." She chuckled. "He seemed a little disappointed when I said I wouldn't love again. I still blame that on you you know."

Emily rested her cheek on her right knee. "Pity your not here now. You'd probably like him. His names Ed. Amazingly he's only about three, four inches taller then me. Remember how you used to taunt me on my size?"

She shook her head. "Who am I kidding. I thought I got over this. Talking to myself, having conversations with you when you aren't even near."

Her mind traveled back to the wolves. "Maybe I didn't get over it. Maybe I just used the wolves as an excuse." Emily chuckled again. "Three years and I still can't get over it. But now I think I am. It hurts less when I think about you. I think Ed's helping me forget."

She sighed. "Oh well. At least your not back home. No ones back home anymore."

* * *

Ed sretched his arms over his head. "How long have I been sleeping?" 

Emily shrugged from across the booth. "An hour or two. I think we're pulling into Orick soon."

"That's good." He stood up from the seat and walked over to the door. Opening ithe peered out into the hallway. "Guess everyones sleeping."

She nodded. "Yeah, they'll all be awake in a minute though. No one can sleep through the boarding and deboarding."

Ed sighed and sat back down. "Yeah well you'd be surprised. About this morning," He blushed. "Never mind."

Emily blushed too and looked away. "Let's forget about it."

He nodded his agreement. "Yeah. Um, Al really doesn't need to know about that."

* * *

The pair climbed down from the train. Ed pulled a map out of his coat pocket. "The museums that way." He pointed to the left. 

Sighing he stuffed the misstreated piece of paper back into the pocket and stalked off.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You always like this when you have to go on a mission?"

Ed's shoulders sagged a little more. "No only when it's unexpected. And unwanted."

She nodded. "Hey look." A group of villigers were swarmed in one spot.

Ed shielded his eyes from the sun. "What do you think they're doing?"

She shook her head. "No idea. But they don't look happy."

He nodded. "Probably cause the recent theiveries. Lets go talk to to them." With a sigh he changed their direction.

One of the villigers turned around and gasped. "It's the Fullmetal Alchemist!" The rest of them turned around as well. A series of happy squels soared through the air.

Ed instantly lost his sad demenour. With a truimphant smirk he turned to Emily. "See Em. This is why we do what we do."

Emily stared oddly at him. "Weren't you just whining about going on this trip."

He shook his head and laughed. "I have no idea what your talking about."

The group ran over and crowded Emily. "I can't believe I'm meeting the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Is alchemy hard?"

"Hey are you gonna help us?"

"Show us a trick! Show us a trick!"

A blush creeped across the girl's face. "I, I'm not the Fullmetal Achemist."

The towns people cocked their heads. "Then who is?" One piped up.

Ed fumed. "I AM!"

A little girl stepped up and studied him. "Your not an alchemist. Your a thief."

As you can guess Ed's reaction wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Why you no good rotten little, I am not a thief!" He jumped for the girl.

Emily tackled him. "Shut up and control yourself!"

The two wrestled for about five mintutes. Each presenting the other with the glorious gift of insults.

The headman pulled them apart. "Now now ma'am."He smiled at Emily. "Boy." He glared at Ed. "These are not people who want violence in front of them."

The two glared at eachother. Ed pointed at Emily. "She started it!"

"Oh really!" Her face went red. "I don't seem to be the one with the self control of dog with rabies!"

They tried to get at each other again. "The state won't aprove of your actions Miss Alchemist. After all isn't the Fullmetal Alchemist their most precious alchemist."

Emily crossed her arms and looked away. "You'll have to grovel to get me to agree."

Ed's temper flared again. "What did you say!"

Emily stuck her tongue out.

The little girl that had approached them earlier cocked her head. "Why is the alchemist lady acting like baby Clair?" She pointed to a five month old in one of the ladies arms.

Emily blushed crimson.

Ed gained a triumphant smirk. "Whose childish now?" He indicated one of the insults she had yelled at him earlier.

Emily fixed her dark glare on him. He shrunk back in fear.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that."

"Alright." He squeeked.

Emily's face now bore the truimphant smirk.

"Excuse me." The two looked up at the face of the man currently holding them. "Not to inturupt or anything. But we need you ma'am, to elimate this thief problem."

Ed smirked "No prob. Now about your method of payment."

The mayor glared down at him. He snorted and dropped the poor boy, who landed with a loud thud on the ground. "We have no need of help from the likes of you."

Emily cleared her throat and wiggled out of the man's grip. Landing quite gracefully on the ground to Ed's dismay. She bent down and helped him up. "This man is currently helping me. He's working for me instead of doing time in prison."

Ed fumed. "In case you didn't know. I was here before you!"

Emily glared back. "Shut up thief." She hit him over the head.

Ed ended up back on the ground. Expressing some very colorful language. Which as punishment Emily kicked him, bringing forth even more words of 'gratitude'.

Many women wrinkeled their nose in disgust at the vulger boy and covered their children's ears. The children in return tried as best as they could to memorize the words coming from the strange man's mouth and ask their daddys later what they meant.

Boys marveled at the strange girl wholooked at that point like shehad a leash on the boy under her. Girls stared in awe at the cute boy under the girl who showed such odd behavoir unfit for a lady. Both genders took note on what to ask the duo later when they got the chance.

Emily finally done discussing the situation with theheadmannodded and turned. "Come Ed."

Ed finally able to stand up glared daggers at the back of the girl's head. Wondering what the best way was to get her into a meat grinder.

Both were completely oblivious to the wandering eyes focused on all their actions.

* * *

"The museum shouldn't be too far from here." Emily scratched her head and played with the hem of her shirt. 

Ed shrugged and looked down at the poorly drawn map of the city theheadman had given them (the last map they had didn't survive through their little display in the square). Or had given Emily.

Ed sighed and threw it behind him. "There is no way in hell anyone could understand that thing."

Emily nodded her head in agreement. Both were suddenly alerted to the sound of faint sobs.

Creeping silently the pair rounded one of the shorter buildings that lined the gravel road. A little boy sat on a half uprooted tree stump. His face was covered with caked mud covered hands. Tears rolled down the back of the hands leaving long trails of wet dirt.

Emily instantly rushed towards the boy. Ed hung back, never really being able to add comfort to anyone.

Emily cradled the boy and whispered soothing things in his ear. The boy clamed a little and hugged back. "Whats wrong?"

The boy sniffed and croaked out what he could. "My mom...she's...sick. I can...t...I don't have enough..." He couldn't continue as he broke into another case of sobs.

Emily rocked him faster and started singing in his ear. A small sound between a clang and a thud hit just in front of her feet. Emily smiled sweetly at Ed, who just turned and leaned against the building. Sneaking small peeks at the smiling girl.

The little boy looked down at the sack of gold before him. The girl who had been singing to him picked up the pouch and handed it to him. He smiled at the older boy leaning against the house. "Thanks mister."

With one more hug to the girl he rushed off towards his house and his mother.

Emily walked over and leaned her head on Ed's shoulder. "Thanks for that."

Ed snorted and pretended not to notice the warm feeling that his shoulder was currently housing.

Emily sighed. "What are we gonna do now. Everyone thinks I'm the great Fullmetal Alchemist and your a common thief that for some reason is working with me."

Ed slumped his shoulders. Bringing the girl's head down with them. "Don't remind me on the last part. Hey," He looked around. "Where's Al?"

Emily raised her cheek off the boy's shoulder and also looked around. "I don't remember him being with us when theheadman talked with us, he was playing with the kids on the train though"

They looked at each other. "Shit!"

* * *

Al laughed hysterically at the two in front of him. Recieving two very angry looks back his way. "I'm so sorry, but you guys were so funny." 

Ed and Emily looked ahead. Ed trying not to wring his glove, which he had recently pulled off his right hand, to much so that it no longer hid the metal arm. Emily busied herself with counting to ten. Very very slowly.

The events concerning the train did not work in their favor.

After about thirty minutes of mindless running, Emily remember her alchemy and made it so dark that the train had to stop. Upon climbing onto the train they were both greeted with a fire hydrant to the head since the passengers wouldn't let go of the idea that they were being hijacked. When the two finally woke up they were both bound quite closely together with thick ropes. Ed had to twist and turn to get his watch out of his pocket since the conductor refused to untie the two. Which in turn created a very odd feeling concerning what had gone on in their room that morning. When they had finally gotten Al, Emily's little night showhad ended and the train was moving again. Jumping off was fine, it was the extra distance that the group had to go that threw Ed into his little fit.

Emily excitedly pointed to a building next to them. "Look its a hotel!"

Ed glared. "Thats wonderful Em. Except for one little detail."

She cocked her head stupidly. "What?"

"We're out of money!" He screamed in her ear.

Emily backed off and held her throbbing head. "That hurt you jerk!" She screamed back.

"Good!" He retorted.

The two went back into their display of how friendly they were to each other.

Al sighed and muttered something under his breath before turning and heading into the small rundown building.

"I'm not the one carrying the money pouch!"

"Well I'm not the one that wanted to give money to that kid who for all we know could of been waiting for someone like you to come along and give up some money!"

She went to hit him. Ed grabbed her wrist and held it firmly above his head. She struggled with him for dominence over her limb. Apparently forgetting that she did in fact have another one.

"Emily, big brother! I got us a room!" Al cried cheerfully, trying his best to ignore that his brother and his friend were currently ripping eachothers heads off.

The two bickerers stopped and stared.

"How'd you get us a room? We're broke." Emily stated.

Al did the best impression of a smile that a suit of armour could do. "The woman said that as long as it was the Fullmetal Alchemist anything was free."

Ed smiled and stuck his tongue out at Emily. "See Em. Maybe people'll do nice things for you when your as popular as me."

Emily fumed. "Ed. Why don't we take a stroll across the bridge. I've heard the waters about nine feet deep."

Ed's eyes went from happy to laughing. "Wow Em. I didn't know you cared so much."

She growled. "What makes you say that?"

His smile turned into a smirk. "The only bridge in town is the Lover's Bridge. It's said that when two people walk across they'll fall in love forever."

A deep blush ruled Emily's face. "Re, really?The Lover's Bridge? Um I, well"

Al sighed, figuring the way these two were going at it, it would take about an hour before they could even step inside the building.

"Thanks. See ya."

Emily froze and shot her head to the side. Ed followed her gaze. A tall boy around their age stepped out of the hotel. His deep red hair matched Emily's current blush. His feet though stopped working soon as he fixed hissmiling brown eyes on Emily.

Ed felt Emily grow cold. He turned back to see her completely pale. She scooted closer to him and pressed her small body tightly against his. Her arms clutched at him frantically. Ed unknowingly circled a protective arm around her waist and glared at the boy who had turned Emily into such a frightened young girl.

The boy took a step forward. Emily took a step back, pulling Ed along with her. Ed went willingly feeling a sudden need to protect his partner.

Al didn't know what to do. Emily seemed to be deadly afraid of this man. But the boy had been so kind to him inside.

"Em." The new boy whispered.

Ed felt Emily's blood jump to amazing heights. He was confused as to whether she wanted to hear her name leave his lips. Or if she was now royaly pissed.

Emily broke away from her protector and ran up to the newcomer. The frieghtening sound of flesh hitting flesh flew through the air, answering Ed's recent quistion.

The boy's head was flung almost all the way around to the back. His right cheek was a blood red.

Emily's hand was positioned across her body. Her face laced in disgust. "Don't you ever call me that."

The boy smiled and twisted his head back around. "It looks like your the same. It's nice to see you too Em."

Ed's stomach flipped. How dare he.

The furious alchemist stalked up to the grinning boy and punched him. The boy was thrown back and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Emily's eyes went wide. "Ed?"

Ed blushed and turned around. "It's my job.We're partners aren't we."

Emily smiled sweetly.

Ed snuck a small peek at her. This was the second time that day that she had smiled at him like that. He hated to admit it, but he kinda enjoyed making her smile. A smile reached his own face as he remember her blushes. Now that was something that was even more fun. Making her blush.

"Well if our little girl hasn't found herself a knight in shining armour." The boy stood up, rubbing his now crooked nose. Ed didn't relize he had punched him that hard.

Emily glared at the boy. "You have a right to shut up David."

Ed's stomach did another flip. This kid was David?

David chuckled. "Why my dear Em. I thought you'd love to hear me speak. Considering how you loved my voice back then." He looked around the girl and cocked an eyebrow at Ed. "Who did you pull into your twisted world this time?"

Emily looked away and glared at the ground. "I'm not as naive now David. I left that part of me behind when I ran. Which I distinctly remember seeing your wonderful face in the crowd trying to catch me. No doubt jealous of the Colonal's nephew."

David scowled. "Yeah I'd be jealous of any guy that fell in love with you."

"I resent that!" Ed spat out.

Emily stared wide eyed at him.

"Um. Because I'm forced to be your partner." He stammered, his face going a dangerous shade of red.

Emily nodded and blushed herself.

David rolled his eyes and stepped over to Ed. "And who might you be? You know how much you got yourself into when you tagged along with her?" He pointed behind him at a furious Emily.

Ed glared. "I, am Edward Elric. THE, Fullmetal Alchemist." He spat out. "And I actually like traveling with her."

David cocked his eyebrow again. "Really now. I'm sure your skull is as thick as the bridge if you like traveling with her."

Ed took another swing at him. Al stopped his brother. "Big brother no! Violence will not solve anything."

Ed thrashed wildly. "Let me at em Al! He insulted Em!"

David smirked slightly. "This is why I don't travel with lovesick fools."

This kicked Ed's anger up a notch. "I'm not a lovesick fool!" His thrashing grew wilder. Al was having a hard time keeping his brother from murdering the boy in front of them.

Emily sniffed. "Let him go Ed."

Ed stopped and looked over at the forgotten girl. "Em?"

Her tear stained face lifted. "Let him go. The bastard doesn't need to get pummeled today." She ran inside.

Ed fixed an angry gaze at the boy in front of him. But was surprised to find that David's face was filled with guilt and hurt.

The boy chuckled. "Heh. Still hates me." He turned to Ed. "I'll be in town for a while longer. It's best if you don't tell her I'm still here." He turned to walk away.

Al let his brother go. Decieding that the danger was over.

"Ed. Take care of her."

Ed's stomach flipped again. He knew the hidden meaning. David loved Emily. Emily still loved David.

Ed sighed and walked in through the door. "Lets go see if Emily's alright."

Al knew something was wrong. It was rare that his older brother would be so quiet. Even rarer that Ed would actually use Emily's full name unless he was ticked at her.

* * *

Yet another chapter done by the wondrous Megan. Okay so maybe I'm not that wonderous but it's alright to dream right. Anyway, I'm extreamly thankful for all the reviews. I was surprised how many I got for just two chaps. Send some more my way, Till next time. 

Meg


	4. Little Book of Secrets

Thanks for all the reviews. They really inspired me to write some more.

Now for the thing we call quisetions. (This is my first quiestion for this story. I'm so happy!)

**beautifly92**: _Ed and Emily are both 15. David is 16._

**_Little Book of Secrets_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ed sighed and stared at the ceiling. It was noon and they had just come back from an exhausting day of finding information on the thefts. That and finding people willing enough to give up some of their money.

The sound of flowing water reached his ears. Apparently Emily was taking a shower.

A smile crept across his face. "A shower eh."

Al sent him a scared look. "Ed. You aren't, are you?"

Ed snickered. "Not what your thinking anyway." He jumped off the bed and walked over to the end table by Emily's bed. He pulled out the drawer and removed a small brown book.

Al stared at Ed's hand. "Whats that?"

Ed chuckled and lept back onto his own bed. "Something."

Al got the hint. "But brother. You shouldn't be reading that."

Ed shrugged and opened the small book. "If we don't get caught. Wewon't get caught."

Al sighed and walked over to the door. "Remind me to never take advice on girl's from you."

"Will do." Ed shouted back. "Now lets see what Emily thinks."

_Not many people know my childhood. Only the ones at East City really know anything, and even they are sworn to secrecy. _

_One other knows. But at this point, I pray that man dead. _

_No matter how many times I try and forget I end up remembering the most painful parts. That's why I wrote this diary. Starting from the day I ran away from my duty as a state alchemist. _

_If anyone reads this, I hope they learn from my mistakes. As I have learned from others. _

_Augest22nd_

_I ran last night. Hoping to get away from it all. Unfortunetly I didn't get out unnoticed for I tripped an alarm in my desperate flee. _

_David and Jason were among the ones coming for me. Jason I can understand since I was supposed to be his fiance'. But why David helped was a mystery._

_Augest 30th_

_I arrived back in Rizembool today. Winry welcomed me with open arms. She told me stories about when she was younger. The stories about her and her two best friends excited me._

Ed let his eyes wander from the book to the door that led to the bathroom. So Emily did know Winry. He quickly turned back to the diary. Afriad that if he didn't start reading again now, Emily would find him with her personal thoughts in the palms of his hands.

_Apparently they were both alchemist. For some reason I felt pushed to go and find them. But I ignored the feeling and went with my current mission. _

_To run from everything. _

_September 14th_

_It has been a long time since I have seen a town. Which is fine since they're more then likely swarming with alchemist trying to track me down. _

_I saved two wolves and their pup from a rockslide three days ago. The parents were grateful and came along with me. I resulted in carrying the small pup since it was blind and weak. It's mother surprisingly welcomed my help with the pup. The only time she was hostile towards me was when she was feeding the small thing. _

_September 30th_

_I am home. In Saanchie. No ones welcomed me yet. The only one even allowing me entrance is my father, and even he tends to give me the cold shoulder. _

_Papa never believed that a women could work for the state. He believed it even more when mother died in action. When I went and got my license Papa instantly became enraged with me. His anger took apart the whole living room that night. Eventually I had to leave. _

_It's amazing how much you can remember just by coming home._

_October 1st_

_The wolves and I live in the forest beyond Saanchie. I was only welcomed by a select few, and the wolves were feared by the whole town. _

_I heard from the lips of one of the frequent gossipers that David had returned. Even more reason for me to live away from town. I actually caught a glimpse of him earlier. I fear he saw me as well. For he stopped talking and walked at quite a fast pace to my last standing spot. From which I had already fled. _

_October 7th_

_It's been only a week and my heart has already grown cold. The villigers have killed the pup's, who I've recently named Ren, parents. _

_David wasn't a part of the attack because no alchemy was used. _

_I now loath my birthplace more then before. For it has killed two of my only three companions. Something that unlike their other sins against me. Cannot be forgiven._

Ed's eyes wandered over to the door again.

There was so much he didn't know about the girl beyond the oak door. But he would find it all out. He promised both himself and Emily.

_October16th_

_I've done it! I've mastered fire alchemy! After using the shadows to hide myself in for a week and two days I've done it. _

_I told Ren to stay at camp that day. Afraid that if he came he'd get hurt. _

_Many of the villigers wore their surprise quite openly that day. The girl who had mourned the loss of a couple of wolves had come out of hiding. _

_I took my rage out on them that day. The town was in ruins when I left. No one survived my rage. Not even Papa._

_October 19th_

_I was found in the woods by a pair of boys. Well a boy and a man. _

_It sounded like they were two brothers, and that the one I accused of being a boy was really the eldest. As hard to believe as it was. _

_Their names were Edward and Alphonse Elric. To me they sounded vaguley familar. _

_They were nice, strange as they were. They even agreed to take me with them by train. _

_I said goodbye to Ren, and joined the two brothers. _

_October 22nd_

_I am going to strangle Ed! He just so happened to take me back to where my misery begane. East City. _

_Roy made me report my absence. I did as I was ordered, secretly imagining my deceased companions chewing the man's head off. _

_October23rd_

_Today's events were...odd. Ed and I startled each other this morning. The way we fell was an extreamly weird way. Knowing mine, and apparently his luck as well. Mustang and Hawkeye walked in on us. _

_Riza and I left the room, leaving poor Ed to deal with Roy by himself. Something he probably isn't going to thank me for anytime soon. _

_We ended up leaving for Orick by train. For some reason I told Ed a little about David. _

_When we got off the train the villigers thought I was Ed and Ed was a thief. Since the both of us are so damn stubborn we ended up making complete fools of ourselves in front of clearly half the town. _

_After that we **both** were accused of being thieves when we had to stop the train to fetch Al._

_I also ended up coming face to face with my worse nightmare. David._

The boy sighed and replaced the diary back in it's hiding place. He flopped back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"If only you knew."

* * *

That's the end. So Emily's past is revealed. Quite a short chap I know. But surprisingly I've felt like writing for the past few days and guess what. The next chaps already done. Aren't you guys lucky? Till next time

Meg


	5. Night on the Town

Hey everybody. Yup I'm posting two chaps in one day. It's a miracle! Alrighty, this one is definatly longer then the last one. Oh and I have to give credit where credit is due.The song featuring in this chap is Far Away by Nickelback.Tell me how you like

**Night on the Town**

**

* * *

**

_"If only you knew." _

"Knew what?" Emily walked in. Her hair soaking the back of her shirt.

Ed almost gained a face full of floor. "N, nothing!" He stammered, desperatly trying to hide the blush forming on his face.

Emily smirked and sat down on her own bed. "What happened to Al?"

Ed shrugged, secretly thankful for the change of subject. "He left when you were gone."

Emily arched an eyebrow. "Oh really now. Someone didn't, oh maybe force him?"

Ed scowled. "Come on. What would I do to my own brother?"

Emily shrugged playfully. "I don't know. Were you looking through my underwear drawer or something?"

Ed caught on and faked a hurt look. "Come now Em. Am I that hard to trust?"

She looked at the cieling. "Mayyyyybe."

He hopped off the bed and stood in front of her. "And how may I gain the oh so majestic lady's trust?"

She smiled. "Dance with me."

Ed was caught offgaurd by the out of nowhere request. "What does that have to do with trust?"

Emily shrugged and also hopped down. She begane circling Ed, looking him up and down. "Don't know. I just figured it'd be fun."

Ed was beginning to feel like he was Emily's prey. He moved away and leaned against the wall. "Fun eh?"

"Oh all right." She sighed and took her place next to him. "I'll throw some trust in." She thought for a moment. "I trust you not to make a fool out of me."

"Huh?" Ed cocked his head. Clearly confused.

Emily rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh come on. I saw you at dinner the night we got back. You only danced once and that was because the colonal made you." She lifted herself off the wall and moved to the middle of the room. "I feel sorry for the girl he set you up with. Man her feet probably still haven't healed."

This time Ed couldn't control the blush. "I, I was mezmerizedby her beauty." He pointed out.

She giggled. "Yeahhhhhh. That's why you were mumbling how you'd rather dance with your teacher then with that girl. Jennifer was her name?"

"Hey Jenn just so happens to have this huge crush on me okay! I can't help it if I...wait a minute. I didn't say that, I mouthed it."

Emily smiled. "I can read lips. That just shows how much you don't know about me Edward Elric." She bounced up and flicked his nose. "They're having a dance in the square tonight. I figured we could stay for one song, then get to work on the theft."

He sighed in defeat. "Alright. But only one song!"

She smiled. "No prob. I trust ya Ed. Don't make me look stupid." With that she rushed out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?" He called after her.

Emily poked her head in. "Where else. To get a dress. I really don't think I want to show up in my uniform." She smiled and pulled her head back out.

Ed stood in silence for a moment before regaining his former position on the bed. "Sorry Em. But I already know how little I know about you."

* * *

Emily rushed out of the room and collided with another girl. "I'm so sorry." Emily groaned out. 

"It's alright, no major damage. Now tell! What's your relationship with that boy in there!"

Emily looked up from her seat on the floor at a group of girls. Their eyes hungry with want.

"Um. Well, we're just friends and uh," Emily trailed off.

Several off the girl's gasped. "You know him?" They squeeled.

Emily could see where this was going. "Oh wait a minute. That boy, noooooooo. Of course not. This is the first time I've seen him." Predicting their next quistion she added. "I was only in there because that was my room last and I needed to get something out of there." She smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"Oh sorry then." The one who had adressed her earlier smiled as well and held out her hand."You see, we all thought he was cute and wanted to know him. We also heard he was with a girl, so naturally you coming out of his room and all."

Emily nodded. "I understand. Um." She blushed. "Is there any rumers about, you know. Him and the girl?"

The leader nodded. "Actually, some people say their dating. Even more say their engaged."

Emily's blush went 30 times redder. "Really, oh um, thanks. Oh um Emily." She laughed.

The girl smiled. "Maria. Hey you want me to show you around town?"

Emily smiled and nodded. "That'd be great."

"Oh Eeeem." Ed poked an angry head out from behind the door. "I hope you know I got your little message on the bathroom mirror." His eye twitched.

Emily smirked. "That was revenge for reading my diary."

Ed gulped. "You knew I read that?"

She chuckled. "Yup, and I know that that's exactly what drove Al from the room." Emily instantly regretted that. "Ed run!"

Several girl's lept for the door. In a flash Ed had the door bolted down.

Maria arched an eyebrow. "Don't know him eh?"

Emily laughed and scratched the back of her neck again. "Funny thing about that."

Maria rolled her eyes and grabbed the girl's wrist. "I'll haveTriston inform him that he's taking you to the dance tonight. Now to get you something to wear." She began to lead Emily down the hall and out the door towards the shops.

Halfway through the street Maria halted and turned back to Emily. "What did you write on his mirror to make him so angry?"

Emily chuckled. "That's between me and him." She recalled her little message.

_May the pipsqueakin the next roomburn in hell

* * *

_

Al closed the door behind him. He could still hear the groans of the girl's outside his, Ed's, and Emily's room.

"Al, did you let them in?" Ed peeked out from under the bed.

Al shook his head. "No why?"

Ed sighed in relief and climbed out from under the bed. "No reason. By the way, are you going to the dance tonight?"

The suit shook it's head. "Nope. I can't dance." Al sat down.

Ed smiled. "Ah, it'd be no fun anyway. It's good you're not going."

Al stared at his brother. "Emily's making you go isn't she?"

Ed flinched. "No. What makes you think that?"

"No reason." Al fiddled with his hands for a moment. "Um. What do you..think of David?"

Ed arched an eyebrow. "You really wanna know?"

Al nodded.

Ed sighed and sat back on the bed. "I think he's a bastard."

Al nodded and looked away. "Right."

* * *

Emily panted as she ran out of the store. 

In an hour she had found out something about Maria. The girl sure knew how to shop.

"Em, come here." Maria called out.

Emily's heart flipped as she heard her nickname, then remembered it was Maria that called it. The girl sighed and walked back inside to face her torture.

"Edward'll definatly think your cute in this. Try it on." Maria placed a dress in the poor victom's hands.

Emily sighed and did as demanded.Slipping the dress over her head, she decieded she actually liked this one.

It was simple. A long black silk that reached a little below her ankles. Maria poked her head in and examined Emily."It's great, you're getting it." She smiled. "Now after we pay for it, your coming over to my house to do your hair."

Emily grumbled and pulled the dress back off. "One dance. I asked him for one dance, and I get dressed up like I'll be there for the whole thing."

* * *

"Hey Al." 

"Yes brother?" Al looked quizically at his older brother.

"Um." Ed blushed. "Do you think I should dress up for the dance tonight?"

Al was confused now. "Why? Are you going?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. Emily and I were gonna go and scout before we headed over to the museum."

Al caught the real meaning. Even if his brother didn't want him to. "I think you should look nice. I mean you wouldn't want to disappoint Emily now right brother."

Ed scowled. "Al."

"Yes brother?"

"You know, sometimes I hate you."

Al inwardly smiled. "Yup. I won't ever forget this."

Ed turned and glared at the end table. Muttering something about how an armour shop would be a nice place to visit soon.

* * *

They were finally done. Emily sighed in relief and moved to lay her chin on the table. 

"Well I think you look good. Don't you?" Maria smiled at her handiwork.

Emily nodded uninterested. "I do hope you know we were only staying for one song."

Maria shrugged. "Oh well. At least you'll look nice for him."

Emily did have to admit. Maria had done a nice job with her hair.

Her long brown hair had been fixed in a ponytail and clipped up so various strands fell across her neck. Rose petals had also decorated her hair. Making it look a little more red then brown.

'Red and black. Ed's colors.' This brought a smile to her lips.

The thought of the boy sent her heart doing odd things. She no longer knew what she would think next. He clouded over her mind and took away anything rational when it came to boys.

'It's like I'm falling in love all over again.' Emily shook her head. It had been a total of three days. No one could fall in love that fast. 'Though...'

Thoughts of things that had gone on earlier flashed through her mind. "Hey Maria."

"Yeah?" Maria cocked her head.

"Are you and that guy going? To the dance that is." Emily blushed.

Maria smiled and nodded. "Yup. You'll definatly see us there."

* * *

Emily played with her fingers. Maria had made absoulutly sure that she and Ed hadn't seen each other until the dance. Much to both their displeasure. 

"Your date should be coming soon." Maria giggled.

Emily nodded and continued to fiddle with her fingers.

"You gonna sit there all day or am I still supposed to dance with you?"

Emily looked up. A small gasp left her lips.

Ed stood in front of her. He was still wearing his black pants, but instead of a the matching shirt he always wore, a long white one tucked in and hanging loosely here and there replaced it. His hair was still pulled back but into a simple ponytail instead of a braid.

Emily also noticed the blushed that covered his cheeks.

"Um. Well shall we?" Ed blushed harder.

Emily could feel her face start to warm too. "Sh, shure."

Maria nudged her and giggled slightly. Emily glared at her.

Ed led her out onto the dance floor. Just as a slow song was starting. "Damn." he whispered. Emily couldn't blame him.

They got the the middle of the dance floor and started swaying to the music. Both blushing like madmen.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

Emily rested her head on Ed's shoulder and smiled. "Thank you for dancing with me." She whispered.

Ed nodded his head. "Your welcome."

_'Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_I love you_

_I've loved you all along _

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far to long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Ed smiled as he pulled the girl closer to him.

Why did he feel like this? Why with Emily? For godsakes he had just met her!

_On my knees, __I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_I'll give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far to long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far to long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far to long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far to long_

_So keep breathing _

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it h__old on to me, and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it hold on to me, and never let me go_

_Keep breathing _

_Hold on to me never let me go _

_Keep breathing _

_Hold on to me never let me go_

The song faded. Ed and Emily just stood there, both content in each others arms.

* * *

And that concludes this exciting chapter. Alright it wasn't that exciting. Tell me how you think it is, Till next time

Meg


	6. Tale of the Kidnapee

Thanks for the reviews. They really made me happy. To the story

**_Tale of the Kidnapee_**

* * *

Emily refused to look at Ed. It was the same for him. 

What was supposed to be a nice friendly dance had turned into something different. Emily could barely remember what else was said at the end of the song, so caught up in what Ed had whispered to her. And then what they did after...

'Oh gosh don't remind yourself!' She mentaly slapped herself. They were here for a mission. Nothing else.

"You ready?" Ed's eyes were locked on the window panes that made up the roof of the musuem.

Emily nodded. "As I'll ever be." She whispered.

He nodded. "Um Em. About earlier. You don't uh, regret that? Do you?" Ed finaly looked up at her.

Emily stared into his eyes. She softly smiled. "Ed I"

They were interupted when the glass around them broke. Sending the both of them on a one way trip to the ground below.

Ed groaned as he propped himself up. "Em. Em you okay?"

"Yeah I think so." Emily rubbed her head. "You're, you're okay right?"

Ed nodded. "Of course I am." He went to stand up and was sent back to the floor. "Alright. That hurt."

Emily scooted over. "Let me see." She examined his left arm. Recieving several yelps of pain and glares. "I think yousprained your arm."

"No, really?" Ed spat out.

Emily ignored the comment and tore the bottom of her dress off. Neither of them had bothered to change, unless you call Ed covering himself with his coat changing.

Working quickly but gently she tied it up in a makeshift cast. "It should be okay now. But I'm not really good so you should see a doctor when we're done."

Ed nodded and looked up to thank her. Both their faces went red as they relised how much space was once again between their faces.

Emily leaned down slowly, closing the distance between their faces. Ed pushed himself up with the same speed.

"Ah ha! So there you are."

The couple imediatly scooted away from each other. Instead focusing on the figures lining themselves up in front of them.

Ed pulled himself up and bent down to help Emily up as well. Emily accepted the help and soon was standing next to her partner.

The one who apparently was the boss stepped up and crossed his arms. "Who do we have here? A couple of police?"

One of the boys behind him snickered. "Naw boss. It's a shrimp and a girl."

Ed fumed. "Who are you calling a,"

Emily clapped a hand over his mouth. "You wanna get us killed genius?"

He pushed the offending limb away. "And I suppose you wouldn't mind be called a shrimp."

She raised a fist. "Edward."

"Awww. A lover's quarrel." Another of the men sighed dreamily then laughed.

"Shut up and lets get this over with." A boy stepped forward. He was definatly younger then all the others. But yet he sounded wiser.

Emily gasped. Ed growled. "The hell!"

David almost tripped. "Emily?"

Ed blocked her from the boy's view. "I thought you were supposed to be a state alchemist!" He shouted out.

Emily stepped out from behind Ed's figure. "He is." She strode up to David and smiled. "Your friends don't seem to happy with you."

David scowled. "Em. What in the world are you and that freak doing here?"

The boss grabbed David by his color. "Well well well. Looks like we got ourselves a spy."

David squermed and twisted in the man's grip. But stayed airborn. "Alright alright. Jeez. The names David. The Wind Alchmist." He crossed his arms. "Do whatever you want, just don't kill the girl alright."

Ed snorted. "Like he's getting anywhere near Emily."

"Uh Ed."

The startled boy turned around. Emily's hands were being roughly held by one of the goons. She didn't look to happy about it either.

"Next time pay attention behind you, you idiot!" Emily screamed at him.

Ed fumed. "I was preocupied making sure your boyfriend didn't try and kill one of us!"

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" She screatched. "ED! Behind you!"

Ed was hit over the head with something hard, metal, and definatly solid. Falling too his knees the last thing her remembered was whispering her name.

* * *

Emily was dropped on the matress in the middle of the room. The man who carried her in, bridal style much to her displeasure, snickered. "We don't kill girl's so you got lucky this time." He fingered her chin affectionetly. "Besides, you're awfully cute. I think the boss is pretty interested in you." 

Emily slapped his hand away. "Just shut up and get out of here. Aren't kidnappers supposed to be a little more, I don't know evil. **Not **interested in their kidnapees."

The man snickered again. "Believe what you want princess. I'm just on gaurd duty. But," He smiled slyly. "If you're in need of something to do. I'll be more then happy to acompany you through the night."

Emily's eye twitched. "Is that so?" She picked up the heaviest thing and threw it at him. "GET OUT!"

The man ducked and scurried out of the room.

Emily sighed as she heard the sound of a door locking. She was a prisoner to the theives of Orick.

"Ed, please be okay." She whispered and layed back on the bed. "And if you don't come and rescue me I swear I will send you're ass all the way to Mars."

* * *

Ed groaned and sat up. "Where the hell?" 

"Prison." was the short reply by the boy currently standing near the door. By the sounds he was making, and the movement of his arms, he was trying to pick the lock.

"David!" Ed jumped up. Forgetting the horrible pain in his head. "Where the hells Emily? If you did anything to her I swear!"

"Ease up lover boy. You can calm down now." David looked up from his task and smirked at Ed. "She's fine. I heard the boss saying that he was interested in her."

Ed fumed and resisted the urge to strangle the boy. "You call that fine!"

David chuckled. "What are you her gaurdian angel? He won't do anything to her tonight. I think." His face was suddenly full of dread. "Emily" Her name rolled off his tongue.

Ed heard the longing in the boy's voice. He felt a sudden urge to protect his turf. 'Wait a minute. Turf? What in the world, it's not like I'm in love with her.' His thoughts were drawn to the small moments earlier at the dance. 'Oh, yeah. Thaaat,' A dark blush colored his cheeks.

David's eyes blazed at the sight of Ed's face. "You didn't touch her did you. She better still be pure when I see her again."

Ed growled. "Who do you take me for? Some perverted old man? I am civilized thank you!" He shot back.

"Good." David forgot the door and stalked up to the other boy. "Because I know for a fact Em woudln't go for some annoying self centered shrimp."

Ed snarled and tackled him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED DWARF THAT'S SMALLER THEN A BUG?"

David shouted and fell back. "Help gaurds he's trying to kill me!"

* * *

Emily growled at the ceiling as yet another person knocked on her door. "What is it this time!" She snarled as she continued to glare up. 

"That anyway to talk to your rescuer?"

She gasped. "Ed?" Sitting up a hopeful smile on her lips she looked over to the door. "Oh, it's you." Sighing she flopped back down on the bed. "And here I thought I was saved."

David raised an eyebrow. "Oh come now Em. Is it that bad to be rescued by me?" He strolled over and sat down next to her figure.

"Yes. It wounds my pride." She scooted over. "Now, would you kindly tell me where my partner is so I can go and thank him for coming before you."

A smirk crossed his lips. "I left him with the gaurds. Shouting after me that I was a no good dirty bastard." He sighed. "Really Em, what do you see in him? I thought better of you, and then you go off and fall in love with a foul mouthed shrimp."

Emily's head whipped around, her cold eyes boring holes in the boy's head. "So that's what this is about huh." Standing up she glared harder."You leave my partner, that might I add was chosen for me, with a bunch of thugs. In hopes that I'll come back and love you again."

David sighed. "Emily. I'm sorry, but it was complicated back then." He stood up as well and faced her. His eyes filled with regret and hurt. "We couldn't be together. It would of put both our lives and jobs in danger." He grabbed her and hugged her.

Emily froze. Her eyes went wide in surprise and her face was flushed. "Da..vid?"

"I love you Em." He whispered sqeezing tighter. "I've always loved you."

Emily's fingers curled, balling up into fists. Tears filled her eyes. "David. I'm so sorry. So very sorry." She roughly pushed him away.

David staggered and stared confusidly at her. "Em?"

She looked up at him. "I don't love you anymore." With that she rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Shit there's no end in sight." Ed having already broken three transmuted spears and almost his automail was in short, doomed. 

"Damnit Em." He whispered. "I guess if the bastard saved ya them everyone's fine. He can ride you off into the sunset and I can die like the dog of the military I am." He growled to himself.

"I preferthe nightthank you." A female's voice drifted up from behind him.

"Em?" He whirled his head around and came an inch away from her face.

She smiled and stuck her tongue out. "The one and only. Now lets help you." Positioning her fingers she smirked. "See ya boys."

Night filled the chamber. Shouts from the confused men sounded from everywhere.

Emily placed a hand on her hip. "Alrighty then, that should hold up for about an hour. Lets go."

Ed nodded and grabbed her hand. "I can transmute a hole in the wall over here." He pulled her into the currently unacupied cell.

She stared stupidly at the wall. "You mean to tell me you could've just blown a hole in the wall?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, if you wanted to get moved to the Artic so I wouldn't be able to get you back."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

Ed clapped his hands together gentlyand hit the wall with his automail. Bright blue flashes engulfed him for a second before disappearing, leaving a somewhat large hole in the concrete wall.

Grabbing Emily's wrist, he led her out of the wall and onto the road. Which by now was crowding up with people, curious about the disturbing noises coming from their museum.

Ed groaned. "Great. Just great." He sighed, "I can wait for Mustang to hear about this."

Emily tugged on his arm. "Ed. You might wanna look behind you." She whispered in his ear.

"Hmm?" He turned around and stared eye to eye with the whole band of theives.

"Thought you could outsmart us huh?" The leader snorted. "Well missy we aren't that dumb."

Emily laughed weakly. "And who said you were dumb?" She scooted behind Ed's figure.

Ed sighed and murmered a quick "Coward", before clapping his hands together again. "Well then. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He smirked. "Of course that won't matter to me. I'll have some fun with this." His smirk widoned as he slapped his right hand on the ground.

A bright blue light shot up from the ground. The thieves expression changed from confusion to horror as a large spike thrust up from the ground and impaled the leader.

"Now, anyone else wanna try?" Ed turned his smirk to the existing theives. Who in turn shook thier heads stiffly and turned and ran. "Good."

Emily whacked him over the head. "Did it ever accur to you that, that was a bit too reckless? Just once?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared.

Ed scowled and rubbed his head. "I got him didn't I? Or isn't that enough for you?" He retorted angrily.

"Ughhh!" Emily clapped her hands to her head and screamed silently. "You my dear friend. Have such a short temper it isn't funny!"

Ed fumed. "SHORT? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?"

"YOU YOU IDIOT!" Emily's temper snapped as she screamed back.

Ed snarled and tackled her. The two spent quite a few minutes on the ground before the headman once again separated them.

"I thank you two so much!" He beamed at the two.

They both stared dumbly at him. Replying at the same time with a "Huh?"

He laughed heartily. "For getting rid of the theives that were terrorizing us." Still smiling he set the two down. "We even thank you thief." He patted Ed on the head.

"Piss me off why don'tcha." Ed murmered, glaring daggers at the headman.

Emily poked her nail into Ed's side and whispered in his ear. _"Be grateful, shut up, and maybe he'll send us along with a nice letter to the colonel."_

The headman continued to smile as he turned to the crowd. "In favor of this two wonderful people, we shall be holding a celebration. Thanking them for all they've done."

Emily tugged on the man's sleeve. "What kind of celebration?" She asked out of pure curiousity.

He laughed heartily again. "Why a dance of course. What could be better?"

The pair's eyes widened and their faces went pale. They glanced at eachother briefly, then both looked at the headman. Cracking weak smiles.

Ed laughed weakly and tugged on Emily's arm. "Really sorry, but I've just remembered. The colonel wanted us to come right back after this. Said something about important buisness."

Emily nodded eagerly and backed away with Ed. "We won't be in the way. We'll just collect Al and be on our way. Once again we're dreadfully sorry."

"Not without me you aren't."

All eyes were averted to the hole. David stepped through, head held high. His gaze leering on Ed. "You're taking me back to East City."A small grin appeared on his face as he walked over and stopped beside Emily.

Ignoring the silent growls Ed was currently giving him he smiled at her. "And if you have any objections Shadow." David gently took her hand and kissed it. "I suggest you forget them." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

_"I will win you back. Count on it Em."_

* * *

Another chapter done. That one really took a lot of thinking. For a long time I had the worst case of writers block. It was horrible. Anyway, hope to see everyone soon. Review a lot.

Meg


	7. To Risembool Once Again

Oops. I got a lot of reviews about the David thing. I didn't know I made him look quite that bad. I wanted him to appear as someone desperatly in love, not as a freak. Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews, they made me so happy.

The reason for the long wait is, well, I was in Florida for all of my break. Which means, you know. I was unable to write at all. I'm sorry, forgive me. 

On another note. I found a picture that I envisioned Emily as. Just give her a little bit below the shoulder length hair, and erase the cat ears, and there you have it. Emily Verepez the Shadow Alchemist. I put it up on my profile.

**_To Risembool Once Again_**

**_

* * *

_**

Edward had decieded that the train was never a good version of transport. Not since David had tagged his ass along and joined them for the journey home.

"He could of at least rode alone." Ed muttered to himself, his eyes trained on the window.

"Who could of?" The sarcastic remark snarled from the other side of the compartment.

After about a half an hour of arguing (mostly on Ed and David's acount until Emily's fuse blew out). It was decieded that they would split into two groups and ride in different compartments. Much to the two boy's displeasure Emily paired up with Alphonse. Leaving the two enemy's to stew in their own loss.

Ed shot a short glare at David before turning his attention back to the window. "Don't you have somewhere better to be? Like oh say, Hell." He mumbled not in the mood.

David snorted. "You know neither of us has a chance with her when we get back to East City." He sighed and rested his cheek on the window.

Ed rolled his eyes. "And why is that? Cause the Rat King, who has more power then you demands that she be his Queen."

"Oh ha ha." David growled. "No you idiot!" He sighed again, his eyes filling with pain. "She's engaged."

Ed smirked. "Already know that."

David's expression was a mix of disbelief and jealousy. "She already told you that?"

His smirk widened "Yup. You'd be surprised how much I knew about her."

David growled a little before resting his cheek back on the window. "Whatever. The only thing that matters is that Emily is off limits when we get back to central. Jason is over protective." Sighing again he sat up. "He'll shoot your eye out before giving a word of warning if he even catches a whiff of your interest in her."

Ed rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window. _"And the triangle becomes a sqaure." _

"What?" David asked. Not having heard Ed's little observation.

"Nothing." Was his quick reply. "Feel's like the trains stopped, we should go get Em and Al."

As if he had called her, Em threw open the compartment door. "Ed! It's snowing!" A large smile was planted on her face, and her eyes gleamed with pure childish delight. "Come on!" Grabbing the startled boy's hand she pulled him up. "Al's already outside."

Turning to David she smiled. "Oh yeah Luitenant Hawkeye told me that the Colonel wanted you to report first." Pulling Ed out a little more she added a little more. "We'll see ya later."

David jumped up as she managed to pull the reluctant boy out of the compartment. "Emily!" He slid out into the ailway. "Where are you staying?"

She looked behind her shoulder. "At Ed's place. Where else?"

Ed shook his head "You don't need to tell him anything." She shrugged and pulled him the rest of the way off the train.

David sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I guess it was selfish of me to tell her that. She moved on. I've hurt her enough."

* * *

Emily sighed contentedly. Throwing her head back she closed her eyes and smiled. "It's been a long time since I've seen the snow." 

Edward'shead cocked to the side. "It comes every year doesn't it."

She nodded before lowering her chin and smiling softly at him. "I've been cooped inside for the longest time. I haven't gotten a chance to actually sit out here and enjoy it for about three years."

He forced his mouth into a silent 'Oh' and sat down. Suddenly aware of the pain shooting through his left arm.

Emily gasped and pulled him up by his automail. "Oh damn! I'm so sorry. We have to get that looked at!" She tugged on his metal arm, trying to get him to follow.

"Em it's okay. I don't need to get it looked at." He couldn't help but secretly laugh at her attempts to pull him along with her.

"No it's not!" She gave up and placed her hands on her hips. "Ed you're always so stubborn. It might be broken for all we know!" Smirking on the inside she gently grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled her face up next to his. "Please Ed. I'm worried about you."

Al snickered from behind the scene. "Edwards got himself a girlfriend."

Ed's cheeks went a light pink. "A, alright fine." He turned his head away from her. Taking mental notes to somehow hurt Al after this. "But I'm just getting it checked."

Emily smiled and hugged him. "Thank you! Now come on!" Catching him offgaurd she grabbed his right hand and pulled him along with her.

A small clicking noise was heard and Ed's arm went slack. The pair looked down at the automail.

Emily laughed weakly. Ed's eyes narrowed. "Emily." He ground out. "Do you have any idea what you just did."

Emily swallowed and backed away. She smiled weakly "Edwarrrd. I'm sorry, you know I am. And I, um,"

Ed stalked toward her. Injured arm or no, she had just cost him another trip to Risembool.

"I love you!" She tried desperatly.

"Emily!" he shouted then bounded toward her. Emily jumped then turned and ran. "You broke my automail!"

"I'm sorrrrryyyyyy!" She cried back behind her.

"Big Brother!" Alphonse called after him. "Big Brother don't hurt her! She didn't mean it." He started in on the chase.

* * *

"Just dislocated." the nurse smiled. "Here I can put it back right now." Grabbing Ed's left arm she pulled it then pushed it up. A small pop was heard and one of Ed's eyes shut quickly as he winced. "There all done." 

The nurse turned to the winded Emily. "So Em. Got yourself a boyfriend huh. You sly dog you." She jabbed Emily in the ribs with her elbow. "Though, I have to admit. I am surprised you and David aren't an Item."

Emily's cheeks went pink. "Vanessa I'm not dating Edward. And I certaintly don't have any interest in David."

"Damn right." Ed put in.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and turned back around. "Whatever you say Em. Whatever you say." Turning to Ed she chewed her bottom lip. "I suspect that your automail reached critical condition when you two fell. Emily justed helped it along."

Ed nodded silently. Not exactly paying attention to Vanessa's analysis.

Vanessa strode over to the medical table. A small smirk playing across her lips. "You know Em. If you don't like David anymore. Maybe it is for the best that you marry Jason. I mean, he actually is kinda cute."

Ed gripped the chair's arm. A wave of jealousy washing over him. Al noticed the small almost unoticable noise of ripping leather coming from the bottom of the chair.

Emily snorted. "Jason is to protective of what he "believes" is his. He also doesn't understand womens feelings."

Ed let go of his hold on the chair. A small thread of his jealousy ebbing away. "Al. You ready to see Winry again?"

Alphonse nodded. "It's been a long time since we've seen Winry and Granny." His eyes lit up. "Can we take Emily? I think it would be nice if she met them."

Ed nodded. "Yeah. She should come."

"Hmm?" Emily, who had been arguing with Vanessa on boy matters, hadn't heard Edward and Alphonse's exchange of words.

"Nothin. Hey, we're headed to Risembool. Wanna come?" He stood up stretched his arm out.

Emilys eyes lit up. "Risembool? Of course!" She hugged Ed and ran out. "I'll go get tickets!"

Al looked down at his brother. "I'm going to go follow Emily. I'll see you later Ed."

Ed waved as his younger brother disappeared out the door.

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

Vanessa's queistion made him jump. "What? Me and Emily? Yeah that's ever gonna happen." He rolled his eyes.

She sighed and shook her head. "I didn't ask if you and her were dating genius. I asked if you loved her."

Ed snorted. "Yeah. I'm in love with Emily."

"You joke about it. But your eyes grow soft every time you look in her direction." Vanessa smiled at him. "It's alright to be in love. It's not a sin."

Ed shook his head, some of his fight leaving him. Was he in love. He sure seemed like it back in Orick. "I better be going. Al and Em'll be waiting."

He left Vanessa alone in the small room.

Vanessa's smile remained as she went to work cleaning up what she had started on before they had come and interupted her. 'Emily. Your secret admirorer isn't so secret anymore.'

* * *

"Jason leave me alone." Emily after buying three tickets to Risembool had met up with someone she had wanted to avoid. 

"Oh come on." Jason grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around. "We're going to be married someday. Don't you think we should get along?"

Emily raised one of her eyebrows. "That's very funny Jason, and of course I'm all up for the idea but..." She knew Jason would get irritated with her pause.

Sure enough Jason's expression turned to an annoyed one. "Just spit it out already Emily. I don't have all day." Some of his black hair fell in his face.

Emily smirked and held up her three tickets. "I'm off to Risembool. With a boy I might add." Her smirk grew wider. "A cute boy."

Jason growled. "A boy? Emily you're engaged to Me." A blank expression dominated his face for a while before one of pure joy erupted. "You have three tickets! Don't tell me. Vanessa has a vacation and you're taking her." He leaned in towards her. His hot breath blowing away strands of her brown hair. "And the cute boy is me."

Emily sighed exasperatly. "No you idiot. The third one's for his younger brother."

Alphonse chose that time catch up to her. "Emily. Do you have the tickets? Edward said he'd buy them."

Jason stared up at the suit of armour in disbelief. "That's your cute boy?" He pointed up to Al.

Emily looked behind her at Al then back at Jason. "That's his little brother. Hey Al, can you go get Ed? He's late."

Alphonse, who had no idea what in the world was going on, just nodded and went off in search of Edward. In five minutes he was back.

"What?" Ed crossed his arms and looked at Emily.

"That." Emily turned back to Jason. "Is my cute boy."

Ed's face went pink again, as Jason growled softly. Stalking up to him he thrusted his finger into Eds' face. "You think you can go and take someone's fiance huh?"

Ed pushed the fuming boy away. "Yeah. Em can we go now? The train leaves in three minutes. And you got the tickets right."

"Oh shoot." Emily nodded. "Yeah, I didn't know how late it was. Later idiot." She stuck her tongue out and mock saluted Jason. "I'll be seeing ya."

Jason went to run after them and tripped. With a yelp he face planted the floor. "Amn ou Ewar. Ou fiane ealer."

(Translation: Damn you Edward. You fiance stealer)

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Edward looked beside him at Emily.

"Him?" She proped her head on her hand. "He's Jason. The guy that I told you about. I'm supposed to marry him, but the Colonel said he wasn't going to presure me to do it. So I just figure I'll let Jason dream a little longer before letting him hear the news."

Ed nodded. Satisfied with her answer.

"Emily." Alphonse piped up from across the seat. "You're going to have fun. Granny and Winry will be happy to meet you."

Emily nodded. Not quite paying attention.

A sudden relization crossed Edward's face. "Oh dang it. Al. Can you see if there's a telephone on the train. I forgot to call them."

Alphonse nodded and stood up. "I'll be back soon."

Emily sighed and leaned her head on Edward's shoulder. "The views kinda nice huh?"

Ed nodded his agreement. "Yeah." Unknowingly he wrapped his hand around her shoulders. "It is."

Pretty soon they were both sleeping.

* * *

Alphonse entered the carpartment. "Big brother.Winry says she'll be expecting us." He stopped when he saw his two companions sleeping. 

Inwardly smiling he sat down on the other side of the compartment.

The last two days Edward and Emily had grown a lot closer. He wouldn't be surprised if they actually were in love. The only thing that bothered him was how fast this had happened. Maybe it was the result of traveling alone for so long that had made it so quick for Edward to fall in love.

Anyway Al was fine with it. Emily was nice, witty and (if he dare say it) actually quite pretty. It was no surprise that so many seemed to fall in love with her. Al hoped she found someone she could actually love with her heart. Though if it made Ed feel better he hoped it was him that she fell for.

Only time would tell though. For now everything seemed perfect.

* * *

Edward and Emily, who had been quite flustered when they woke up, deboarded the train with a very happy Alphonse. 

Ed threw his bag over his shoulder and yawned. "Wonder how they've been."

Al shrugged. "I don't know. They don't send us any mail."

Emily laughed. "Well I don't blame em. You guys don't actually seem to write to them either."

Ed scowled at her. "So. We travel a lot. We don't exactly have time to write letters. Or have you noticed?" He asked sarcastiacally.

Emily growled and threw her bag at him. "What's that supposed to mean? Huh!"

Ed batted the case away with his own. "Nothing. Except that youa pparently aren't very observant!"

"Oh you creep!" Emily stomped on his foot.

Ed yelped and dropped his bag. Which in turn landed in Emily's way, resulting in her on the ground with an almost bloody nose.

Alphonse watched from the sidelines. "Please don't fight guys." He tried, to no avail though.

"Edward!"

A wrench came flying out of nowhere. Ed ended up laying on top of a very embarresed Emily with a bleeding skull. He quickly got off her and helped her up. Blushing all the while.

"We run an automail shop not a flirting service!" Winry stormed out the door of her house. "And how many times have I told you to tell us that you're bringing company?"

Edward rubbed the sore spot on his head and scowled at her. "We told you we were coming. Isn't that enough for you?"

Winry growled and raised her other wrench. Ed cowered behind Al.

"Winry?" Emily stepped in front of the angry girl.

Winry lowered her wrench and stared for a while. "Emily? Is that you?"

* * *

I shall leave you all here. I know this probably doesn't make up for the long wait, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll try and put more next time. Keep the reviews coming also, they give me more motivation. Till next time

Meg


	8. Shadow and the Mechanic

Hehe, I got a lot of reviews. I'm soo very grateful. Thanks for taking the time to send me what you think. Again I'm very grateful. Now that I've bored you all with this let's move on to the actual story.

(I lied we're going on to this)

Mrs.Hyuga- There is a little fluff in here, I'll assure you that. Hope you like the evil little twist I did on it though

_Shadow and the Mechanic__

* * *

_

Emily stared at the blonde in front of you. Winry stared right back. After a long silence they both chanted at the same time "You know him?"

Emily giggled and motioned at the other girl. "You first."

Winry nodded and smiled. "I'm his mechanic. Gives me so many all nighters it isn't funny. Though he is our money bag." She teased.

Edward scowled at her again. "I told you not to call me that!"

Emily rolled her eyes playfully. "I guess I'm his new partner. So," She placed her hands on her hips. "Were these two the ones you were talking about back then?"

Winry nodded again. "Yeah. To be honest with you. I thought you already knew them." She scratched the back of her head. "You're pretty popular in the military. Words even traveled all the way out here. You never told me you were engaged."

"She's not really." Ed cut in. "She can dump the idiot any time if she wanted to."

Emily pushed him gently. "What jealous here is trying to say is. The colonel doesn't care anymore if I marry Jason or not. So the deals practically off."

Winry nodded. "Ed. Granny's waitin for you." Winry barked. "She'll start you up, Em and I are gonna have some girltime." Emily smiled and nodded her agreement.

Edward shrugged and motioned for Alphonse to follow. "You'll never be able to understand females."

Al nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right Nii san."

Winry waited for the guys to get inside the house before talking. "So you and David hook up yet?"

Emily blushed and shook her head. "Why does everyone just assume that David and I are a couple?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not like I worshiped the guy or anything."

Winry chuckled. "You seem pretty involved with him a while ago. What happened?" She turned and began to walk down to the lake.

Emily shrugged and and followed her friend. "I guess I moved on." She stated. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she smiled. "I moved on alright." She whispered mostly to herself.

A sudden look of relization past over Winry. "Ahhhhh. So you're involved with Ed now. Hmm, funny. I never thought he of all people would find himself a girl."

Emily's blush, which had subsided a little, returned. "Umm, uh," She stammered. "I'm not dating Ed. We're friends. The colonel was the one who placed us together. It's not my fault." Her face went redder as she remember the morning she woke up in his house. She sent out a silent plea that Winry would just give up and change the subject.

Fortunetly her plea was answered for Winry sighed and shook her head. "Well anyway. Did they ever find your brother?"

Of course, this was another subject that Emily had hoped to avoid. "No." She stated simply. "I think we've all gave up looking."

Winry eye's lost some of their gleam. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said sympathetically. She knew how hard this hit Emily."He was a good man." Emily nodded.

"Of course. Aren't there places you haven't looked yet?" Winry added. "Like that one place, with the famous priest guy."

Emily straightened. "You mean Cornello?" Her face brightened. "I'm sorry Winry. But as soon as Ed's arm is fixed I'm leaving."

Winry nodded and smiled. "S'alright. He's waiting. Wouldn't want to keep him." She pushed Emily playfully. "Now we should get back if you're ever going any where."

Emily laughed. "Alright. Let's go." She jumped a bit and ran off towards the house.

* * *

_Of course. Guess who got stuck in the same room?_

Edward grumbled as he opened the door and walked out. "Damnit. Why can't she share a room with Winry?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad. Though I'm not exactly thrilled to be in the same room as a peeping tom." She sighed as she trudged down the stairs.

Ed scowled. "I'm not a peeping tom." He defended.

Emily laughed. "I know you were peeking at me in the bathroom changing last night." She acused. "The door creaked open when I was half through."

"That could of been the wind for all you know." He argued.

She rolled her eyes and jumped the last three steps. "Riiiiight." Slidinng over to the fridge on sockfeet, she opened the door and pulled out a glass of milk. Raising her finger to her lips she contemplated where the glasses were.

"Third cuboard to the left." Ed said boredly, sliding a chair out and taking a seat.

Emily nodded and opened thedoor. "Thanks." She murmered as she pulled out a couple of glasses and poured the milk into them. Setting the jug back in, she kicked the door shut with her foot and headed for the table. "We're waiting for Pinako to cook. You'll die if you try mine." She stated as she slid into her seat.

Ed nodded and glared at the milk. "You again eh." He whispered to the glass. "Hey Em. Why are wed rinking milk at five am?"

Emily set her glass down. "Because they're out of orange juice. Didn't Winry tell you?" She replied staring at his untouched glass. "And is there any particular reason you haven't touched it?"

Ed looked away. "I don't like milk." He mumbled to the back of his chair.

Emily leaned a bit over the table. "Ed." She whined. "If you don't drink it, I'll be taller then you."

Ed glared at her. "Are you stating I'm small?" He growled. "Cause I'm Not!"

"Just drink the damn thing!" She shouted.

"Make me!" He shouted back, with equal if not more force.

"Ugh." Sitting back she thought a moment. After a while a sly smile creeped onto her face. Ed eyed her carefully as she turned her head back towards him.

Out of nowhere Emily shot over the table and was full out kissing him. Not only that but on the lips!

Ed stared in wonder at her closed eyes.A moment passed before he closed his own and pressed back.

* * *

Winry yawned as she descended the stairs. Haven't bothered with brushing it this morning, her hair stuck up this way and that. She didn't care, her company weren't strangers so it wouldn't kill her. 

Reaching the bottom she paused shocked. From her position she could clearly see the dining table. Though the table was something to look at (if you enjoyed looking at thirty-three year old wood) that wasn't the thing that caught her attention. Seated at the table were both Emily and Edward. The odd thing was that they were both Kissing.

Winry quietly and quickly clapped a hand over her mouth and practically ran behind the staircase wall. Standing on the first step, face a mess of confusion and surprise. She let her hand fall to her side and smiled evily.

_Oh god Edward. I'm Never gonna let you live this down._

* * *

Emily smiled against his lips.Her left hand lifted itself from it's previous position and felt around. Closing around one of the glasses of milk her smile widened. Breaking away from Ed she thrust the glass in her place. 

Edward's eyes shot open and he reeled back in his chair. The chair fell back and landed on the floor. Bringing a coughing and gagging Ed down with it.

"Damnit Em!" He wheezed between gasps. "What the hell was that for?"

Emily laughed hysterically and circled the table. "I got you to drink it didn't I." She stated helping him up. "I'm sorry. Really." She finally settled down. Leaning against the chair she sighed. "Wonder when Winry'll get your arm fixed."

Ed growled and sat crosslegged. "Emily. You're not forgiven." The milk wasn't the real reason he was angry. The real reason was, though he would never in his life admit it. He actually thought that kiss was real. And he enjoyed the stupid thing. All in the end to find out she just wanted him to drink the damn milk.

Emily pouted. "I'm reeeeally sorry Ed." she scooted over closer to him. "Really."

Ed blushed. How the hell did she do this to him? "Alright, alright already." He sighed. "I accept it." Emily smiled happily. And for some reason, that made him happy.

"I'm glad I'm forgiven." She leaned forward and kissed him quickly. "That was to make up for the other one." With that she jumped up and skipped over to the stairs. Spinning on her toe she placed one hand on her hip. "And this time, no peeking."

Ed ignored her comment as she turned the corner on the stairs. Instead he stood up and walked over to the door. Closing it behind him he stood in the middle of the yard. A stupid grin plastered on his face as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Yes!"

* * *

"Alright there we go." Winry dusted her hands off and smiled at her work. Ed stood up and rotated his arm. It moved perfectly. 

"Thanks Winry." He yawned and headed up the stairs. "Alright Al." the two girls could hear him call. "We're off again."

Emily sighed and shook her head. "On the road again." She sang. "I can wait to get on the road again." Winry laughed, Emily joined her shortly.

Still laughing slightly the mechanic elbowed Emily lightly. "So Verepez. You and your boyfriend having fun on "The Road". It sure seems like it." She smirked as Emily's face turned a dark red.

"What? Where did you get boyfriend?" She wrung her hands on her lap. "Really Winry. You come up with the craziest things." She laughed weakly and refused to make eye contact with the girl. Winry just stood there. Wrench in hand tapping against her thiegh. Her face a mixture of amusment and annoyance.

"Emily. You are impossible." The mechanic stated. Her wrist still going in that constant tapping motion. "When will you just give up and admit you're in love with a boy? It's really quite simple actually." She sighed and placed her free hand on her forehead. "You're starting to give me a headach with this all."

Emily sniffed and stood up. "Well maybe if you stayed out of my, how you put it "Love Life". Maybe this would be much easier for you." She crossed her arms overher chest and seemed to dare Winry to continue the dispute.

And of course, Winry did. "Well it'd be easier if you could just tell yourself you're in love with someone. Do you know how stupid you look when you talk to him half the time." She pointed the wrench towards the stairs. Where they could clearly hear Alphonse trying to calm Ed down. "It's surprising he hasn't even figured it out." Pausing for a minute she added, "Of course you know Ed's always been slow on these kind of things. Maybe it isn't that surprising."

Emily sighed and hung her head. "I give up. I really do." She shook her head wearily. "I don't care anymore. Say what you want." At that point Al and Ed had come clunking down the stairs.

"Hey Em! We're outta here." Ed called after her, motioning for her to follow. Al did the best smile a suit of armour could do and nodded, agreeing to Ed's comment.

Emily smiled and nodded also. "Seeya later Winry." She called running backwards, and almost crashing into Alphonse. "Say bye to Pinako when she wakes up for me okay."

The trio excited the house and ran to catch the train. "So how do you know Winry?" Ed asked looking curiously over at Emily. Emily just shrugged.

"She helped me and my brother out."She smiled sadly. Though the smile never reached her eyes. "After that it wasjust like you know, uphillfor the two of us." This smile didn't either.

Ed squinted his eyes and studied her. _Brother?_ He shook his head. This was not the time to ask. He might tread on reopened wounds, and that was the last thing Emily needed right now.

* * *

Okay once again, Please review. And on another note, forgive me for getting this out late. Schools almost out and I have finals to attend to. Which means craploads of studying for this author. Fun isn't it? Till next time

Meg


	9. Why we don't backtrack

Thanks for the reviews. Motivation people, that's what they are. Anyway, thanks also for bearing with me and waiting again. Finals wore me out to no extent. It also didn't help that there was a big fight between two of my friends and once again I was caught in the middle. Vacations were everywhere during summer break as well, and I barely had anytime to actually write anything. And now I have homework obsessed teachers, not to mention a slight cold and sinises.Once again, thanks for sticking with me and waiting for this long period of time.

**_Why we don't backtrack

* * *

_**

Emily smiled broadly as they stepped off the train at Lior. Edward and Alphonse followed close behind, both confused as to the reason they were there.

"Um, brother. Didn't we already search for the stone here?" Alphonse questioned his older brother.

Edward nodded. "Yeah. Emily, why are we here? Like Al said, the stone wasn't here. It was a fake."

Emily turned back to face the two. "Yeah I know that. Mustang tells me more then you would believe. But I'm not here for the stupid stone alright." She turned back on her heel and started down off into the busy streets.

The two ran to catch up, but only succeeded in making a large quantity of pedestrians mad. They hated admitting it, but they had already lost Emily.

"Hoist me on your shoulders Al." Ed braced himself as Alphonse picked him up and steadied his brother on his broad shoulders.

"Do you see her Ed?" Alphonse asked hopefully. His own eyes searching as well.

Edward shook his head. "Not yet. But I do see a large crowd of people over by the church." Forgetting his reason for being lifted he squinted to see the crowd better. "And surprisingly they don't look angry. They actually look like they're...enjoying themselves. Kind of weird considering what happended the last time we were here."

Alphonse agreed silently, slowly nodding his head. "So where's Emily?"

Edward stopped for a minute. "Emily? Oh yeah, give me another minute alright." He barked, trying to hide his embaressment of forgetting their partner.

"Who's Emily?"

Alphonse reeled back in surprise. Edward yelped and held on for dear life, but was thrown forward anyway. Landing with a loud thud on the pavement, he groaned and opened his eyes. Being able to see their surpriser brought another wave of surprise.

"Rose?"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Rose's hands went to her mouth. "I didn't mean to surprise you like that!" She scurried over and helped Ed to his feet. "Are you alright? You didn't break anything did you?"

Alphonse snickered from his place in the middle of the street. "If I didn't know better I'd say you'd be in love with Rose."

Edward shook his head no. "I'm fine Rose." With a glare at the still snickering Al he added. "Have you seen a brunette girl about yea high," He took his hand and layed it flat a few inches below the top of his head giving another glare at Al who's snickers went a little bit louder. "Is wearing a black pair of pants and a shirt (Emily hadn't any clothes when they found her, and since she was now living with the two of them they decieded to let her borrow some of Ed's clothes. They didn't have any time to shop so it kinda became her wardrobe as well as his), and a pocket watch hanging out of her left pants pocket?"

Rose thought a moment. "No I can't say I have. I'm sorry." Her face lit up as a sudden idea occured to her. "Why don't you come and ask Father Cornello?"

Edward made a face. "That old fart? What about what happened last time? You actually still trust him?" Alphonse nodded in agreement with the question.

Rose smiled. "I guess it is understandable to be surprised, but Father atoned for his sins. He gave it up and told us all that had happened. And then he asked for forgiveness." Her smile widened as she grabbed Edward's wrist and pulled him toward the crowd. "Now come. We wouldn't want to miss the sermon."

Edward grudgingly waved to Alphonse to follow and let Rose pull him to the crowd_. 'Remind myself never to come to this town again. And when we find Emily, remind myself to pound the living daylights out of her.'_

* * *

The two alchemists, plus Rose, stood at the back of the crowd. Cornello stepped on to the stage smiling brightly. Walking over to the microphone he started his preach that had Alphonse curious and Edward practically snoring in a matter of minutes. 

Edward thought he was going to die. _'I don't even believe in God. Why am I listening to this junk?' _He was tempted to sit down, but a disturbance convinced him otherwise.

Cornello had stopped preaching and was now staring confused to one side of the stage. A gaurd slowly dragged a struggling girl on to it. The girl seemed to also be swearing uncontrolably, as the front rows didn't seem to enjoying the sermon anymore and Ed could somewhat read her lips.

Rose scowled in disgust at her. "Who does she think she is?" She started. "Getting caught by a gaurd. She was probably stealing things."

Rose continued to ramble beside them. Edward was silently grateful. He didn't care if the girl had burned down a building, murdered three innocent bystanders, and stole the crown jewels all at once. **He** didn't have to listen to the crusty old geezer's preaching anymore.

Alphonse poked his left shoulder rather hard. "Edward!" He whispered harshly. "Does that girl remind you of anyone?"

Edward took another look at the fuming girl and shook his head. "No. Why?" He asked looking back at his brother.

Alphonse shook his own head annoyed. "Well she should." He gently grabbed his brother's head and twisted it back towards the stage. "I'm pretty sure that's Emily."

Ed studied her for a minute, then his eyes went wide. "Oh crap. Al I think you're right."

Rose stopped her scowling and looked back at the two boys. "Did you find your friend? That's great! Where is she?" She clapped her hands together and smiled.

Edward shook his head wearily. "I don't think you want to know Rose." He answered softly. "I really don't."

Rose could only cock her head in confusion as the other two started walking towards the stage. Unmindful of the disturbance in the audience they were creating_. 'Who could this Emily be?_' Rose shook her head and continued smiling. "I'm sure I'll meet her soon." How surprised she was when Edward climbed up on the stage and started tugging at the girl's arm.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" A blonde haired boy yelled at his partner. Emily bit her lower lip and struggled to release herself from the guards grip. 

"Having a tea party." She answered boredly. "We're out of cookies. Could you get us some?" She knew she wouldn't get anywhere with sarcasm. But it was either that, and just piss him off for the heck of it. Or tell the truth and piss him off that he wasn't helping in whatever her twisted ideas were. She personally didn't care to much for the later.

"I'm sorry," Edward gave a small wave of his hand towards the gaurd. Removing his pocket watch he thrusted it in front of the mans face, succeeding in making the poor man drop his cargo.

Emily landed on the wooden floor with a 'Oomph!' and rubbed her sore tailbone. She couldn't decied who to aim her glare at, the man who dropped her, or the boy who caused it, so she just sent a strong wave of loathing towards the girl coming towards them.

"She just hasn't exactly got her finger down on manners yet." Ed rambled on, once again giving a small wave. "We'll be leaving now then." He reached down and pulled his partner back up. Reaching into her pants pocket he pulled out her own watch and let it hang for a minute before dropping it back.

Emily growled and stuffed the watch farther into the pocket. "Manners my ass. If you ask me you're the one who needs help on manners." She looked him up and down before nodded and adding, "And an anger management class might help."

That didn't do much good.

"Why you little!" Edward pounced and managed to send both the Shadow alchemist and himself sprawling on the street. A small growl escaped his mouth as the girl tried to crawl away.

"I'm sorry Ed!" There was a sharp intake of breath as the boy grabbed her ankle and reeled her back in to pin her under his body. "I didn't mean it! Really! What I meant to say was- Ouch!" Her pleading turned instantly to anger as she glared back at the blonde haired boy. "That hurt you idiot!" She shouted close to his ear.

Edward's head rang but his grip stayed firm as he pinned her farther into the ground. "I'm an idiot, that's fine and dandy!" he growled, ignoring the odd stares and the occasional shout to leave the poor girl alone. "Now take it back!"

Emily's glare stayed put. "I was thinkin' about it." she started, "But I guess I changed my mind." Her smirk made Edward's blood boil, but the boy didn't hurt her any further. Of course she could always change that. "Shrimp."

"Who're you calling short!" He bellowed in her ear. "You're smaller then me you little termite!" Termite? Where in the world had he come up with that?

Emily got the point all the same. "That's great Caption point out the obvious!" she snarled. "Let's go into detail now,"

Oh he hated when she did this. Back at East City they had went out for dinner since they hadn't had any food to cook with. The both of them got into a verbal fight and she had started spouting off things about them. This had ended with Emily in a truimphant smirk and Edward blushing like an idiot as Alphonse pulled the two out and back into the safety of their own home.

"Emily," the blonde boy threatened. His eyes turned deadly and he added a little more pressure to her back.

Emily went ahead anyway. "Let's start with you." She smirked and stared her mischevious eyes into his dangerous ones. "Well, when you sleep, you start to cuddle up to,"

Edward slapped his hand over her mouth and winced as she accidently bit it. "That's it! Can we go now? Please!" He removed his hand from her mouth and wipped the saliva off on his pants.

Emily sniffed and looked away. "No." she answered stubbornly. "I haven't found what I want."

Another small growl escaped the boy's throat. "You know, Al and I haven't exactly found what we want either." he reminded her, adding a small smack to the head to help keep it in. "Maybe we should just take you back to East City." he muttered, meaning it to be heard by himself only.

She still heard. Emily turned her neck to fix her glare at him. "And what'll you do then? I'll come right back."

"I'll stop you."

"How're you gonna do that?" She snapped angrily. "Lock me in the house. Didn't exactly work the first time you did it."

Edward was so opposed to the idea of Emily traveling with them when they had first started out. That in a frail attempt to leave her behind, he had locked her in Alphonse's and his house. She eventually got out before they had headed off towards the train station and had almost suceeded in stabbing Edward with an icicle she had just conjured. Edward liked to not think about that.

"That's not the point." He crawled off her and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. "Let's just go."

"Eh, Edward."

The pair looked over at the confused and frieghtened girl. "What's going on? Why are you talking with her?" Emily growled as Rose pointed her finger accusingly at her.

Edward sighed and looked up for Alphonse's help. Al just kept his distance (he hadn't interferred for fear of making an even bigger scene then the two already had) and whistled innoccently. Edward just sighed again. "Come on. We can talk somewhere else."

The girls nodded -with some reluctance on Emily's part- and the two alchemists stood up. Edward motioned for them to follow and they did as they were told.

Rose kept a steady pace behind the two and couldn't help but feel the weird yet calm air between Edward and the other girl. It also didn't escape her notice that the two usually took quick glances at the other, or that they space between them, which had already been quite small, was decreasing rapidly.

Rose's disbelief couldn't be shaken. There was no way that this vulgar girl was the Emily that the two had asked about earlier. She hadn't heard the whole conversation but she heard enough to have the right to believe that this girl was probably a criminal, or an enemy of Edward's. He just didn't want her to escape. Yeah that was right.

"Hey! You can't just walk away! You're defying the Sun God Leto!" Cornello shouted after them.

Edward and the girl's hands both shot up and the same time, their middle fingers stuck in the air. Well, Rose's disbelief apparently could be shaken because that simple yet vulgar action had explained a lot. She still couldn't believe that Edward socialized with such an unruly woman though, and she wouldn't until she heard from his own lips that this girl was indeed the Emily that Edward and Alphonse were looking for.

The group passed Alphonse and the suit of armour turned and called back a quick sorry before turning back and running to catch up. He didn't speak for fear of saying something that shouldn't have been said, and he didn't want to ruin the moment. Edward and Emily probably didn't know it, but they were starting to show a bit more affection towards each other and Alphonse was no way no how going to destroy that. They made too cute a couple. Not to mention it was a perfect blackmail opportunity if the need arrised.

* * *

Cornello cursed as he entered the office room. Slamming his fist onto the table it melted away to leave a smaller hand. "She's here! Of all the times she should've been where we were she chooses the one time she can't be here!" 

Envy growled and shook his head. "And I thought she was still at East City. No wonder Lust hasn't seen her there. She's been with the Elric kid this whole time."

The last time they had even seen Verepez, Emily was when the Elric brothers had found her. They all knew that the boys had brought her back to East City and figured out that she was a part of the military. From then on they hadn't payed her much attention. Lust had told them that Emily was going to be swamped down with paperwork since she had ran from her duty as a military official instead of facing it.

Well look at where that led them. Nowhere. Emily was here, along with the Elric boy, and worse yet. She was looking for her brother.

"You talk like you don't know I'm here." Lust walked out of the shadows and leaned against the table. "So Shadow wants to see her brother?"

Envy snorted and looked away. "Like that'll happen. Theres's no way she'll be allowed to do that." His eyes defied his wishes and looked at the women anyway. "Right?"

Lust just smiled. "Well, she came all the way out here. Who are we to deny her that right?"

* * *

When the group of five had reached an appropriate spot they stopped. Emily turned around and opened her mouth to say something to Ed, and was silenced by a sharp sting on her cheek. 

The sound of flesh hitting flesh still rang throughout the air and everything was still. Rose glared coldly at the girl, her hand still suspended. "How dare you! You horrible girl, getting caught by a guard, no doubt you were breaking the law." Her face went a shade of pink in anger and she continued to rant on. "And then going on about absolute nonsense!"

Emily finally recovered from her shock and her eyes almost went red in rage. "Why you little bitch!" She pulled back her fist and threw it foreward to strike at the girl. It was stopped by Edward as he grabbed her elbow and reeled her body backwards to clutch to his stomach.

"Calm down!" He ordered the thrashing girl as they struggled for dominence. "She didn't mean it she doesn't have her facts straight."

"My right eye!" Emily shouted back at him. "The bitch slapped me!" She tried once again to elbow her captor in the ribs and failed. "I'll give her a piece of my mind if it's the last thing I do!"

"Then you won't ever do anything again." Edward growled. "Alphonse help me!" He snapped towards his little brother. The suit of armour jumped and nodded. Unfortenetly he acted a little to late.

"Ow! What was that fo- Ah Emily, you'll make me fall!"

"You fall on me you ass and I swear I'll rip your head off."

"Then stop it! Crap!"

The two ended up on the ground once again. Emily clutching to Edward's chest like her life depended on it, and Edward currently groaning in pain.

"You really need to lose some weight." He wheezed out. The snow hadn't done much to cusion his fall, and he still had most of the wind knocked out of him.

This earned him a smack upside the head as Emily sat up. "You made me fall." She turned her flushing head to the side and refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"So," Rose paused as the three looked curiously over at her. "You really are Emily?"

Said girl cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "And?" She shook her head. "Popular huh? Winry needs to get her brain checked."

Edward pushed her off him and stood up. "Yeah, this is Em." He stood up and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. "Well, we better get goin'. See ya later Rose." He glowered down at the girl. "Emily," he ground out. "East City is really nice this time of year

Emily followed suit and looked away stubbornly. "Whatever." She muttered, standing up she clasped her hands behind her head and using them to support her head like a pillow. "Besides. I didn't find him in the church, he probably won't be here. He never was good financially, not to mention he's a soilder and they get to spend the night free at churches."

The three others stared at her quizzically. Rose opened her mouth to speak but Alphonse placed a gentle, yet cold, hand on her shoulder. When she looked up he shook his head slowly. Rose still didn't understand but shut her mouth all the same.

"I'm, sorry." Edward kept his hands to himself, resisting the urge to hug her. "Your brother right? We'll try and find him along with the stone."

Emily smiled gratefully at him and opened her mouth to speak. A loud ringing from a nearby payphone cut her off though, and the group's curiousity was soon averted from Emily to it.

Edward looked over at Alphonse who shrugged, and walked slowly over to the phone. Lifting it and placing it to his ear he stood there for a minute before asking a quiet "Hello?"

He was rewarded with an answer. After a minute of talking -and some yelling on Edward's part- the boy hung up. He had been facing away from them for the whole conversation and the others were anxious to hear who was there and what they wanted.

After another couple of minutes Edward turned around to face them. His face was a ashen color and his eyes were dull and void of emotion. "It was Mustang." he finally answered the unspoken question. "Hughes," he paused and sucked in a long breath. "Hughes died two nights ago. He was murdered."

The three others gasped and Edward made his way over to them. Emily's face had taken almost the same color of Edward's and she gave him an incredibly weak smile. "Ed, Edward," she choked out. "You're joking right. This is just some sick joke you thought of to make me cry." She was desperatly trying not to break out into tears and she clutched the sleeve of his coat.

Edward looked over at Rose, who had turned her own shade of pale at the mention murder, then at Alphonse whose head was lowered. His eyes then went back to Emily. "He's gone." he whispered hoarsly. "He was shot. In a phone booth."

Emily's eyes clouded over in tears and she threw herself at the boy. Burying her face into his red coat she let herself cry. Edward could feel the tears seeping through his clothes and reaching his skin but right now he was beyond the point of caring about anything but Hughes, and their grieving. He circled his arms around the sobbing girl and hugged her to him. Placing his chin on the top of her head, he let his own tears run down his face.

Rose clutched one hand on her chest and shook her head. "Murder?" she whispered. "That's so horrid." Alphonse nodded to Rose and looked back at the other two.

"It is horrid. But this is the military."

* * *

Okay, okay I know. It was a sucky ending. But it wasn't a cliffhanger so Hah! Anyways, please review. I know it took me about half a year to get this out but, I'm on my knees begging you. This time, to give me some time with a reason to keep you all from ripping my head off for the wait, I'll stick the next chapter up after about 20 reveiws. If I've gotten close and there's no sign of another reveiw for a while then I'll throw it up anyway. So remember, 20.

_Meg_


	10. And So It Begins

_It's quite sad. I only got six reviews for the whole thing. Six, twenty. There's a Big difference there. Be happy you get this you ungrateful little….. Okay, okay, I'm kidding. Now I have to go get my little flame resistant umbrella._

**_And So It Begins_**

* * *

She didn't know when she blacked out. She knew less how conscious she was even now. The only thing she knew was that it was so easy to fall asleep when you were balling your eyes out into someone's shirt, and that someone let you ruin their clothes without a long rant on how his shirt cost him thirty bucks.

* * *

Mustang was pretty sure by then that he had never cried so much in his life. Even when he was five and broke both his legs and his right arm, and had cried for seven hours straight, he was positive that this was the only time he had cried himself to sleep. It was scary to think that He, Colonel Roy Mustang, could actually cry himself to sleep. Scary, and a little weird.

Of course no one actually knew he had cried himself to sleep. It was degrading enough to have done it in the first place, let alone let the whole military know that their Colonel had actually done something that he was sure no grown man over the age of nineteen would do.

Riza though seemed to know. But then again Riza seemed to know everything. It was comforting to know she wouldn't ask any questions she knew you weren't comfortable with (unless she was angry with you), but it was also a bit odd. He was always on edge when he had a big secret, for Riza already seemed to know and would purposefully let on that she in fact, knew. It was at those times he made sure he was extra nice, lest she spill.

This was one of those times. As she smiled softly and set the teacup on the corner of his desk she bowed her head. "Sir. The people of Orick seem to be having more problems. It seems some of the thieves lived and are trying to start the group up again."

Roy nodded, his head bent as he looked over paperwork that was probably three months old. "I'll have the Elrics on it when they get back."

Riza cocked her head. "What about Emily sir?" She asked quizzically.

"As I said," Roy replied, head still bowed. "I'll get the Elrics on it."

Riza nodded finally understanding. "Right." She continued on. "Rizembool has asked for a few military men to help out. Apparently they've been woven into the middle of the conflict between Corren and Silish."

Roy nodded again, not really listening. "Funny. The Elrics had just come back from there."

Riza gave a silent agreement. "Oh yes and one more thing,"

As the Lieutenant continued Roy's expression went to one of pure horror. Shooting up from his desk he growled at the woman in front of him. "No! They can't! Those idiots don't know what they're doing!"

Riza bowed her head again. "I'm afraid so sir." As she raised her head she stared quizzically at the Colonel. "May I ask what you're doing?"

Roy snorted as he pulled his arm through the coat sleeve. "I refuse to stand by and let them cart her off. I'm going to put my piece in. They touch a hair on her head and I can assure you I won't be the only one angry."

* * *

Emily, who had never believed in love her whole life, was beginning to think that maybe someone could actually care for you the same as you cared for them. And actually be capable of showing it on occasion (though it was quite funny at his attempts to not show it). She was also beginning to believe that not all of the male population was bad (though her thoughts against Mustang and his family held firm) and some of them were actually quite enjoyable.

What really confused her was why she seemed to be moving. It wasn't as if she was walking, and truth be told she didn't think she could walk. The other thing that thoroughly confused her was that she felt extremely cold and no matter how much she squirmed and how tight a ball she curled into she couldn't get rid of the chill.

Finally having been completely annoyed and tired of the mystery she opened her eyes to see what the hell was going on. It wasn't a complete surprise to see that she was being carried by Alphonse through the streets of Lior. Her eyes focused on Edward, and though she found it completely understandable that he didn't carry her for fear of attracting a large crowd (and that his pride as a male would allow him to jump into a pig pen before showing affection towards her in public), she grew angry. She had fainted, from God knows what, and that little midget didn't have manners enough to carry her.

But when said midget had glanced back, his face still the color of ash, and she had met his weary, yet relieved eyes, all her anger subsided. Knocking slightly on Alphonse's shoulder for him to let her down, she jogged to catch up with the other boy.

Her hands clasped behind her back as she bent her head. She had opened her mouth to say something before Edward beat her to it. "Are you alright? You were crying hard back there. I guess you passed out from exhaustion."

It was then that it all hit her. Hughes had died. He was murdered in a God forsaken phone booth and he was never coming back.

Emily's face let it's own tired appearance take over and she suddenly had no intention of asking if he himself was okay. "We're going back right? To see his grave."

Edward's small nod was her only answer. One glance back at Alphonse's brooding figure was enough to shut her up for good. Not that that took much since she didn't feel like talking in the first place. Though with everything sad, happy, angry that went on between them. This moment was also broken up.

"Emily!"

Not in the mood at all the girl turned on her heel to tell the man off when she suddenly stopped. Her eyes were blank and void of any emotion except for pure simple surprise. Her mouth opened and formed inaudible words and her knees buckled under her. Edward caught her, clutching her tightly to his chest as she grasped anxiously at his arms. Rose, who hadn't spoke a peep as of yet, rushed to aid her as well. "Miss Emily!" She cried out, gingerly taking one of the girl's arms. "Are you alright?"

Emily nodded, her eyes trained on one spot only.

"It's been a while. Hasn't it?"

There he was. In all his brown haired six foot three glory. Charles Verepez, twenty-eight year old war survivor. And currently Emily's big brother.

"Charlie?" She croaked out, making Edward stare oddly at the boy.

"Charlie?" He echoed his partner, cocking his head slightly. "Who the hell is Charlie?"

Charles stepped foreword, soft smile painted on his face. "It's nice to see you again Emmy." He stopped a few feet away from the group and bent down. Hmming, he stroked his chin and leaned closer to examine the boy currently holding his little sister. "He isn't David." The man finally concluded, making Edward squirm in annoyance. "But you two do make a cute couple. I do have to ask though," He scooted closer, his face now inches from the blonde's nose. "How in the world did you find a blonde? And I thought you were only into military men."

Emily blushed crimson and squirmed out of Edward's (who was now seething) grasp. "Charlie, I am not _into_ anyone. You always make things so," she paused thinking of the right word. "Well you always are so blunt."

"I'm in the military." Edward ground out, not able to hold it anymore. "And is there something wrong with blondes?" He gave a curt glare at Alphonse who was currently scratching the back of his head and trying hard not to laugh. Unfortunately he was losing.'

"No not at all." Charles smiled and stood back up to full height. "I just figured Emmy'd go for the tall dark haired bad boy that's all."

Emily crossed her arms and looked away. "I think I've fallen for a bad boy anyway." She muttered, earning a small giggle from Rose.

Edward turned his glare towards the brunette. "What was that?!"

"Nothing!" She turned her head back to him and stuck out her tongue. "I was just telling Rose here how much of a bother you were. And that you were a pervert who liked to look at me while I'm,"

"That's it!" The blushing boy cut her off and charged.

Emily gave a small squeak and ran for Alphonse who gave a flustered yelp and almost jumped. "Emily? What are you doing?" He asked, fending off Edward with one hand and making sure the girl didn't fall off his shoulders with the other.

"Having you save me from your brother." She answered. "What's it look like."

Rose smiled and cocked her head happily from the sidelines. "It's so nice to see them like this." She told Charles. Turning her head to meet his answer.

The man nodded smiling. "Yeah. Who knew my little Emmy could actually fall this far in love?" He looked down at Rose. "I never knew her to be this energetic."

Rose's eyes widened in fear as she gazed into his own. His smile was convincing, but his eyes were grim. They held something that she could only classify as raw loathing. The intensity of them frightened her and Rose took a fearful step back.

It was then that the sound of footsteps polluted the air. Charlie took one last look at the group, then turned and darted. Rose was thankful, but now her fear had increased. In that instant the man's eyes had turned a different color. And his smile had turned to a grin of malice. Running towards the group she pointed to Charles' retreating figure. "Edward, Alphonse, Miss Emily!" She gasped.

The trio finally realized what was going on. Emily jumped down from the armor's shoulders and took her place next to Edward. The growing sound of running feet not escaping any of their attention.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward whispered shielding the Shadow alchemist with his body. "Rose run. Bolt."

The girl hesitated. "But,"

"Just get out of here!" Emily whispered harshly.

Rose bit her lip, but nodded her head sullenly. "I hope I'll see you again. Stay safe." With that she turned and ran. Making the group thankful for one less life to protect.

In a matter of minutes the three alchemists found themselves completely surrounded. Rifles raised and pointed at them, they surveyed the odds. There had to be at least twenty of them, and worse yet most of them looked like they themselves were in the military. Edward clapped his hands together and placed his left over his right arm, waiting for any sign of movement to continue. Alphonse eased his left foot out and raised his arms slowly into a defensive position. Emily's fingers found themselves pressed tightly together at the base of her stomach, like Edward, waiting to act.

A man stepped through the army of soldiers. Hands clasped behind his back he had a regal presence to him. It made chills run up Edward's back. He never had cared for royalty. They always made others do their dirty work, and boy did they have a lot of dirty work.

"Ah hem." He cleared his throat, making two of the trio roll their eyes. "On behalf of the law enforcement of Lior, we hereby arrest Miss Emily, Verepez. On the charge of murder, theft, and an attempted murder." He nodded his head, hands still locked behind his back.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. And then she broke it.

"WHAT!?" Emily lost all knowledge of her alchemy and resorted to screaming. "Where the hell did you hear that!?"

Edward's face went pink with anger. "She's been with us the whole time!" He shouted, once again positioning himself in front of Emily. It was time. Edward let his alchemy go, his right arm turning to a spike.

Alphonse had lost his fighting position a while ago. He was lost between it all. Emily was with them the whole time. But then again, maybe this happened before them. Oh well she wasn't with them three hours ago. But Emily wouldn't do that. Then again, they'd only know her for about a week and a half. The poor suit of armor's helmet was reeling.

"Come quietly and your friends won't be hurt." The man continued again. This time his hand extended, palm up for the girl to take it. Emily in turn took another step back, knowing full well that there was another line of soldiers behind them. Edward kept himself close to her.

The man sighed and shook his head, his hand falling to his side. "I had hoped it wouldn't come down to this." He breathed out, motioning the men to bring something out. The soldiers obeyed and soon a trembling Rose was held in front of the trio's eyes.

"Rose!" Alphonse's hand reached out. "I thought you ran?!"

The frightened girl nodded her head shakily. Her upper lip trembled and her eyes glazed over in tears. "Miss Emily" She began, stopping to swallow a sob. "They told me that if you didn't go with them, they'd kill me. And some of the children from the village."

Emily's face paled. If she was anything, it sure as hell wasn't a murder. "Let her go." She finally spoke. Her eyes full of hatred. "If you even so much as Touch, a hair on a little one's head I will become what you have made me out to be." She stepped foreword, against Ed's wishes and held out her wrist. After a few moments of more silence she snorted. "You gonna cuff me or are we gonna stand here gazing into each others' eyes for the next hour. I ain't got all day."

Those were the words that brought them all out of their trance. The handcuffs were roughly locked onto her delicate wrists and she was pulled into the man's chest. "Boys," He clutched Emily tighter to him, who resulted in struggling harder. "I hope you'll find better friends than this one." He gave her a good shake to emphasize his point. And with a kick from Emily, a short intake of breath, and a new limp and probably an ugly bruised shin, the men were gone, and Emily along with them.

Rose gave a final sob before the military officer dropped her none to gently and headed after the others. The girl sat there in the snow, face red from cold, fear, and her crying. Edward shortly joined her. He himself dropping to his knees, arm outstretched, eyes unblinkingly trained upon the backs of the soldiers as they left.

Alphonse scurried over to help Rose. Hoisting the now traumatized girl onto his back he returned to his brother. "Edward?" A gentle hand grasped the blonde's and Alphonse eased it back to his brother's side.

"Emily," was Edward's reply as he sank further down. "They took her. The bloody bastards took her."

The sound of footsteps once more rang through the air. Edward ignored them, and Alphonse didn't have the heart to stand up and face the now slowing pair.

"Alphonse?" The Colonel's voice echoed through the barren streets, and Alphonse turned his head to address the man. He was out of breath and his face was red. Riza wasn't far behind him and didn't look any better. "Did they take her? Do they have her yet?"

Alphonse's eyes went dim and his head turned back to his brother. "Yes." Was his only word in reply.

Roy cringed and walked over to Edward's other side. Squatting down he placed a gloved hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back. I promise you." He squeezed the boy's shoulder once then stood up. "Riza."

The woman placed herself at his side, coat slung over her arm. "Are we headed out to the prison?"

"No." Mustang turned his head to look at her. "We're going down to Piram's Military Headquarters. Edward's going down to the prison." With a soft smile he held out his hand. In a daze Edward took it and let himself be lifted from the floor. Mustang bent down to whisper in his ear. "Go fight for our girl now, you hear?" With another smile, the Colonel beckoned for Alphonse, who hesitantly followed. "Well Edward. Have fun." A backwards wave was all the man gave him in parting as the group walked down the street.

Edward prepared himself, and then darted after the girl. _'Emily. When I find you I swear. If they haven't murdered you yet I'll do it myself.' _

* * *

Now wasn't a good time to get riled up. But with her sudden departure and the men's roughness towards her she wasn't sure how much more she could take without snapping.

That was actually quite a while ago. Emily had long been thrown into the cell and locked in with a few scraps of bread. But it still wasn't a good idea. For all she knew they could just execute her now. But then again, with the damned cell mate of hers, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

"What's your name?" The man across from her shifted on his bunk. Again.

Emily inwardly groaned and tried to close out the outsides sounds. Today had been long. Getting caught for sneaking into a church. Getting slapped for no good reason by Rose. Getting towed away to jail for no reason whatsoever. Damn this man. Damn the warden. And damn whoever else thought it a good idea to interrupt her rest.

Another shift. Then another. Growling lowly she finally sat up and glared at the man across from her. "What!?" She finally shouted, getting the warden to send her a glance.

The man smirked triumphantly and moved on the bunk again. "What're you in here for? Me? I got caught at attempted murder. My neighbor wasn't nicest of people." He smiled and scratched the back of his head. Emily had already declared him a moron.

With a sigh the girl swung her legs to the side of the bunk. She hunched over and let her elbows rest on her knees. Her fists supporting her chin. "Nothing." She started. "I'm in here for absolutely nothing."

The man cocked his head in confusion and opened his mouth to say something. The warden cut him off, finally saying something. "Just got a call. Verepez, you have a visitor." He pointed his pen at the man. "Tom. You leave this one alone."

Tom nodded sullenly before giving Emily a goofy grin. Emily pointedly ignored it. As the warden left Tom spoke again. "Got a boyfriend?"

"Nope. He wouldn't come anyway. Pride wouldn't let 'im." She spoke shortly, her eyes trained on the door in thought.

"Maybe it's Al then." She muttered to herself. Tom made no comment. "It could also be Riza." She thought another moment before her face screwed in disgust. "Please let it not me Jason. In fact, let it not be Jason or David." Tom tried to make a comment this time but was interrupted yet again. "Maybe Mustang actually came to see me." Emily continued to think out loud. "Yeah. It's either him or Hue," She paused mid-sentence before flopping back down on her bunk. "Never mind. Who cares?" She mumbled eyes darkening. "Who bloody cares?"

"Twenty minutes." Was the first thing that came out of the man's mouth as he opened the office door and stepped inside. "Only 'cause you're a military official." Tom gapped as the warden pulled a boy inside.

Turning to the thoroughly surprised Emily he shook his head fiercely. "Mi, military? What the hell did you do?"

Edward glared at the warden as he shook the man's hand off. Stalking over to the cell door he continued to glare. "Are you going to let me in?" He snarled. The flustered man fumbled with his keys and unlocked the cell door. Edward stepped in and Emily couldn't help but shiver and take a step back.

As soon as the warden left Edward spoke. "Thought I was here to decide your sentence." Emily nodded numbly. "I told him this was personal." He took a step foreword, Emily a step back. "He looked confused for a moment. But I think he believes I'm the son of the woman you "killed." He gave a dry chuckle. "Funny isn't it? You know what else is funny Em?" Emily shook her head, backing into the wall. "That someone could just go and turn themselves over for a couple of crimes they didn't commit."

Emily squeaked and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Pausing to gather up all the courage she could she straightened her back and opened her mouth to speak. Vaguely aware that Tom was inching closer and closer. "They threatened to kill both Rose and half the kids in the town. What was I supposed to do?"

Edward had reached her by now and in his anger smashed his right fist against the wall. "Goddamnit Emily!" He shouted, and the door to the office cracked open in curiosity only to shut again quickly. "Don't you know a bluff when it's staring you in the nose?"

Tom roughly grabbed the blonde's shoulder and pulled him back. "Leave her alone!" He ordered as Edward regained his balance.

"Stay out of this!" Edward pushed past him and rounded on Emily again. Grabbing her shoulders he shook her. "Believe me I will get you out of this. And when I do, I'll make sure you never leave my side." Emily couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from twitching as Edward continued. "If you ever do this again I swear, I'll stick you in a hospital. Do you know how worried I was? Do you honestly enjoy making me sprint clear across the damn town to make sure you don't die?"

His eyes were now starting to glaze over. "Emily," he rasped out. "They're gonna kill you if we can't prove your innocence. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." He pulled her towards him and held her tightly. Afraid that if he let go, he'd lose her forever.

Emily stood shocked for a moment before finally smiling. Her arms snaked around his back, hugging him back. "Ed I'm not dumb. I figured that out a while ago."

Edward grunted and pulled her closer to him. It was then that something came to him. His left hand rose from her back and traveled down. Emily squeaked in surprise and blushed madly. Fiercely pulling away she slapped him. "I'm not That easy David Cop-a-feel." She growled, making Tom snicker in the background.

The boy ignored the stinging pain on his left cheek and pointed to her pocket. "Your watch." He said, making her cock her head in annoyance and confusion. "Where'd it go?"

Emily's mouth formed a silent O in understanding and she pointed to the warden's desk. "They stripped me of it. Claimed I stole it and left it at that." She shrugged and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Edward needed better clothes, she could feel a hole already big enough to slip two fingers through.

Tom cocked his head as well. "Watch?" He once again stuck himself in the conversation. "What's a watch got to do with anything?"

"Lots." Edward stated, giving the man an untrusting glance as he passed him again. Reaching the bars he shoved a hand through them and tried in vain to reach the silver trinket. Sighing in annoyance he clapped his hands together and placed them on two of the bars. They wound left and right, leaving a small hole which Edward promptly slid through. Retrieving his objective he slipped back in and stalked over to Emily.

Rummaging through his pocket, he pulled out his own watch. Depositing hers into the previous pocket he snatched the girl's startled hand and pressed the watch tightly into her palm. "Don't you ever let it go." He ordered her. Curling her fingers around the small trinket he let go of her hand and looked away. Cheeks tinted pink.

Tom couldn't see what had all happened and was starting to get annoyed. "Your twenty minutes are almost up buddy." He snorted from the sidelines. "Better enjoy them."

A knowing look crossed Ed's features as he turned to look at the clock on the far wall. He swore under his breath before turning back to Emily. She was examining the watch, her fingers traveling lightly over it as if she had never seen something like it before. That was why she yelped as the boy grabbed one of her hands.

Running foreword he paused only once to help Emily gain her footing. "What are you doing?" She asked after making sure the watch was securely in her pocket (the one without a hole).

"Getting you out of here." He muttered, pulling himself through the bars again. "I'll sneak you out, and for Christ sake hurry up."

Emily wouldn't budge though. "Edward," she started.

"Come on!" he tugged on her arm expectantly.

"Ed,"

"Move it!"

"Edward!" Emily finally shouted, making Edward stop and look back at her. "I can't. It's wrong. They'll just hunt us down again and this time you'll be roped up in this as well."

Edward groaned in annoyance. "Has it occurred to you just once in the past fifteen minutes that I don't care?" He tugged on her arm again, this time with a bit more force. "Now come on."

Emily stood her ground. "Well I do!" She shouted at him. Tugging her arm back she successfully pulled him back into the cell. "I'm not going to let you throw your own life down because you're an idiot. Which has still yet to be proven wrong."

With a final sigh of defeat, Edward went limp. "You're such a problem." He muttered to her, making her smile softly. "Fine," he straightened and prepared himself for what he was doing next. With such speed it shocked the two occupants of the cell Edward forced his lips upon Emily's.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she closed them and finally pressed back. It was at that time they decided to walk in.

"Now where have I seen this before?"

The two flustered teens pulled apart and stared horrified at the doorway. The whole group, complete with Mustang, Hawkeye, Alphonse, the warden, and to Emily's dismay, Jason and David.

"Oh I know," Mustang continued, smirk etched across his face. "It was back at your house, wasn't it Fullmetal?" Alphonse snickered mischievously from his position in the doorway. David just raised an amused eyebrow, and Jason fumed.

Riza sighed in annoyance and promptly walked over to the hole in the cell. "We're getting the paperwork ready from the Piram Headquarters."

Mustang stuck his business face on and moved to stand next to Riza. "Sciezska says she'll have it ready by tomorrow. I'm afraid you'll have to sit in here for tonight Shadow."

"Oh happy joy." said girl snorted. "Well, send Sciezska my thanks." With a heavy sigh Emily turned and walked back to her bunk. Flopping down she held her head in her hands. "Thanks guys. Thanks a bunch."

Edward smiled and stepped back on the other side of the hole. "We'll see ya tomorrow then, eh Em." He nodded his head and turned towards the door. "Remember what I said." He shot behind his shoulder as he stepped out.

Emily giggled and stood up. "The Shadows never forget Fullmetal!" She called after him.

Mustang raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. A smirk crossed his face again and he stuffed his hand in his pockets. "Make sure to send me a wedding invitation. And I hope you learn how to cook."

Riza laughed at the last one. "I'll teach you Emily." She said, following out behind Roy.

"Not you too." Emily whined.

Jason climbed through the hole and hugged the girl tightly. Emily yelped and tried to pry herself from his grip. "Emily dear." He cooed into her ear. Emily pretended to gag. "You know Uncle was talking about Our wedding right? It's wonderful isn't it?"

Having had enough Emily raised her legs and kicked back at the boy. Jason doubled over and clutched his stomach. "I'm not engaged to you anymore." She shouted at him. "For the love of God, I don't love you. Heck. I don't even like you!"

David stifled an outbreak of laughter and climbed into the cell as well. "I'll get him out of here Em." He told the girl, lightly punching her shoulder. "After this we'll be headed towards East. Unless you come back we won't see each other for a while." Kicking the corpse on the ground he sighed. "Anyway, hope you don't get into anymore trouble. Lord knows your partner over there isn't doin' so well."

Emily gave her own soft smile. "That's the first thing you've said as a friend." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Thanks." Letting go she walked backwards and let herself fall to the bunk. "I'll see ya David."

David smiled and nodded, tossing his cargo out the hole. "We're leaving now." His voice suddenly turned cold as he climbed out of the cell and addressed Jason.

"Wait just a dog-gone minute." The warden roughly grabbed the boy's shoulders and spun him around. Pointing angrily to the hole he sputtered, "And what are you gonna do about this?"

David shrugged the hand off his shoulder. Giving the recovering boy another kick he pushed him out the door. Leaning against the doorframe David let himself smirk. "I'm not sure. It's your cell. What are **you** gonna do?" He left the man gapping at him and Emily in a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Tsk, tsk." Lust shook her head from her position on the wall. "You're getting very sloppy."

Envy slammed his fist on the table and glared. "It was an accident. Those damned police weren't supposed to show up." He shook his own head and refused to raise his eyes. "I wasn't ready for them. I panicked alright. What was I supposed to do? Let them capture me?"

Lust sighed and pushed herself away from the wall. Walking over she crossed her arms unhappily. "I'll still hold you responsible. Not only did you let that Rose girl see something, you let our little Emily get in trouble." A small smirk graced her features as she slapped the palm tree softly on the head. "I'd advise you to get her out of it."

Envy finally raised his eyes and growled. "Why? Those idiots are already on it. Why should I go and bail the little ball of sunshine out?"

Lust's smirk grew and she stepped back again. "Because that little ball of sunshine, just happens to be our greatest pawn. We wouldn't want her falling into the wrong hands now, would we?"

* * *

_So how'dya like it? Pretty good eh? Honestly I think I'm getting better by the minute. Okay, enough with the joking. Review this time 'kay? It's not fun when I don't know if you all think it positively sucks, or if it's the best thing since color T.V. Till next time then,_

_Meg_


	11. Naivete

Still not many reviews but oh well. It's been a while since the last chapter. Last year in fact. So read, enjoy, love, whatever you feel like. Just no suing, Emily wouldn't like it. Oh and I would like to thank Kaoru for her review. I'd hardly call myself a genius but thanks for the compliment. 

**_Naivete_**

* * *

"_That little ball of sunshine just so happens to be our greatest pawn. We wouldn't want her falling into the wrong hands now would we?" _

"_No. We wouldn't." Envy muttered, refusing to make eye contact with the woman. _

"_Good. Then I'd advise you to go get her." Lust pointed to the door and shoved the man towards it._

* * *

"Wow. That's really cool. What is that?" Tom hopped off his bunk and scuttled over to the astounded girl. 

Emily unhooked her fingers and stared at him. "It's alchemy genius." She stated unbelieving. "Please don't tell me you've never heard of it." The girl was beginning to think he'd lived in a hole all his life.

Tom nodded his head angrily. "Of course I have!" He snapped. "I probably know more then that officer that was in here earlier." He bragged, giving Emily a glare when she snorted. "I just thought you always had to have transmutation circles."

Emily cocked her head for a moment before it came to her. "Duh. Sorry." She chuckled to herself. "Mustang and the others already knew, and Edward figured it out the first three days after we were finally getting on our way. I told Al a few months ago and I guess I just got used to everyone knowing."

"Knowing what!?" Tom prodded, poking her arm childishly. "Tell meeee." he whined.

Emily swatted his hand away. "Alright already. Geesh." She held her left hand near his face. Her right index finger traced under the top of her left's nail. "See those small lines. They're actually transmutation circles. I had them tattooed on both my index fingers and thumbs when I first joined the military. It cuts back transmuting time."

"Wait a minute." Tom waved his hands. "I understand the circles but you're actually in the military?"

Emily stared blankly at him. "You didn't get that out of earlier?"

Tom shook his head. "I thought they were just your friends." He twirled his hand. "I mean, do you honestly think a girl your age would be let into the military?"

Emily lowered her eyelids and stared levelly at him. "And what about Ed hmm? Why wouldn't a girl the same age be allowed in?" She clenched her fists and prepared to scream the word sexist.

"Well he looked a little older then you. He is taller then you by a few inches." A shrug was all he gave her as he scooted back to his own bed and slumped back against the concrete wall. "And you look a little too petite to be in the military. Innocence just shines around you."

Emily blushed a bit at that. "Well," She cleared her throat and took up a more serious composure. "Th-thank you."

Tom quirked an eyebrow expectantly. "So, how's about you coming with me to dinner after we get out of here?"

Emily lost the sliver of respect she had just gained towards him. "No." She stated simply. "Besides, I have to go on a date with Ed. Apology for making him worry so much."

Tom gave a small snort. "That was worrying?" He asked, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. His knee bent upward and he let his elbow rest on the tip. "I thought it looked more like lecturing."

Emily gave her own little shrug and curled herself under the covers. "Edward doesn't show emotions like that very easily to outsiders. I'm still almost like a stranger to him." She straightened out and turned to stare at the ceiling. "Ever since their incident it's always been him and his brother. Mustang, Hughes, and some of the other military men and women were friends. Most of them not close enough to share secrets. Winry, his mechanic and their childhood friend is even kept in the dark for most things."

Her eyes closed and a small smile graced her face. With her brown locks framing her face she looked like she was a sleeping princess. "I came along about seven months ago. We didn't get along first, though me and Alphonse hit it off from the start. Mustang automatically stuck us all together, even though I had just come back from a trip." She had decided to leave out the running away part. "It took a couple of months, but we finally started to warm up to each other. The military become like our little family."

Emily turned her head and opened her eyes to look at Tom. "You listening? Or am I boring you?" Tom shook his head and twirled his hand for her to go on. Emily nodded, turned her head back towards the ceiling and obeyed. "For Ed both Roy and Hughes were the father , Riza kind of like the mother, Armstrong the crazy, doting uncle, the rest of the military family friends, Alphonse the reason to live, and me the _cute_ next door neighbor and best friend."

"For me," she continued. "Roy and Riza were the aunt and uncle, Armstrong the other uncle, Havoc the older brother, and Hughes was the father for me as well." A small chuckle left her lips. "I guess that's one thing we have in common. Anyways, Alphonse was like another brother to me, and Edward was the neighbor, friend, and sometimes hero." She smiled again.

Tom yawned. "What do you see in that guy anyway?" He asked with another snort. "All he looks like to me is a brat with a big mouth and an even bigger ego."

"Really?" Emily smiled again. "What I see is a brave guy who's past is riddled with more darkness then light. A strong friend with a temper problem, who's actually really cute when he smiles. And a lover who's emotions he finds hard to express to anyone who isn't familiar with him for over two years." She sat up, her eyes still closed and shrugged. "And I guess I have to admit he kisses like nothing you can imagine." With a teasing smile she cocked her head. "You know you've got it bad if someone with such a hot head as his can make you do anything he wants with just one kiss." Another shrug was the next thing she gave him before flopping back to the bed.

Tom's mouth fell open as he stared at the girl. "You mean, you've kissed him more then once?" She nodded before turning to face the wall. "Please don't tell me you only like him because he kisses you."

"Of course not." he sighed relieved before she continued. "He's really good in bed."

This pulled a small squeak from the man as he stared. Several minutes passed before he was able to speak. "You mean you've already?"

"Or for the love of," Emily flew up and glared. "Do you honestly think I've had sex yet? I'm turning sixteen in two days you idiot." She explained.

He opened his mouth to give his own comment but was cut off by the loud explosion of the back wall and Emily's screams.

"Well, well, well." A dark figured entered the now destroyed wall, the dust was still to thick to see but Emily seemed to recognize the voice. "Bonding are we? Tsk, tsk. Emily dear, whatever happened to the I hate outsiders façade. Or did you already give that up because of midget boy?"

Emily's pale face stared at the man. As he stepped out of the settling rubble a large head of green spiky hair, and dark eyes could be made out. A dark shadow that Tom didn't recognize before overtook the girl's face and she stood up on shaky legs. Stepping off the bed Emily defiantly stared at the man.

"What did you do to Charlie?" She asked, her voice almost expertly disguised, wavered slightly. "What did you to my brother? Did he really die in the war, or was he sacrificed by you?" Her hazel eyes glared at the man with such ferocity it sent shivers down his own body.

The man chuckled and casually walked closer to Emily, his hands rested egotistically on his hips. "Well aren't we the little smart one." Stopping before her he ruffled her hair. "It's been a while sunshine. Aren't you happy to see me? Or are you to preoccupied with your new boyfriend? You know," the man bent down and whispered to her. "Fullmetal isn't all he's cracked up to be."

"I know him more then you ever will." Emily hissed before pushing the man away. "I want nothing to do with any of you anymore." She took a defiant step back and touched her fingers behind her back. "Or did you not realize that when I ran away to join the military?"

"Oh but you still stayed in touch didn't you?" The man grabbed one of her arms and wrenched it away from the other. "You and Wrath are so troublesome." He yanked the arm harshly and the girl gave a surprised lunge foreword. The man was quick to react and hoisted her over his shoulder. "I know your tricks to alchemy, it's not all that hard to notice when you're trying it."

The man ignored Emily's shouts and turned to leave. Addressing Tom now for the first time. "I'd advise you to forget this. It could be a lot of trouble for you later on if something were to…leak out to the military." A smirk conquered the man's face as he gave a mock salute. "I'd start running now. The police would have heard my entrance." With that both the man and Emily were gone.

* * *

"I ran away for a reason." Emily growled annoyed as she traced bored circles onto her captor's back. 

"I know." Envy continued to look foreword as they made their way down the street. "Like Greed, except you just wanted to be free. I think I can trust you know." He gently lowered her back down to the ground and patted her shoulder. "You know very well though what happens when you leave the nest."

Emily nodded sullenly and walked side-by-side with Envy. "I know big brother." She whispered. "Father becomes angry." She sighed and leaned her head against the man's arm. "It's so boring back there though. And the world outside is a lot more fun to run around in."

Envy gave her a pat on the head. "Well you'll just have to learn. We all go out a lot and you know that. You were just being difficult. Don't forget that I knew you in your past life as well."

Emily was reminded of the visions. It had been so long since she had last had them, she had forgotten. "I know. You were made with the body of my big brother as the equivalent exchange." She huffed and removed her head, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you know how hard it is to go around telling people that my big brother might have been lost in the war. Not to mention how hard it is to lie to Edward. Mustang's already suspicious."

Envy gently knocked the girl over the head. "You know as well as I do that love is forbidden." He gave a hard stare to the brooding girl. "Not to mention you picked the last person you should fall in love with. You really are hopeless, aren't you Naiveté?"

Emily snorted, crossed her arms and looked away. "Please don't remind me that I'm one of you."

"Ouch. That's a harsh thing to say to your big brother." Envy shut an eye and stared with false hurt at the girl. "You should learn to respect your elders."

Emily gave a soft sigh and her arms fell limply to her side. "Brother. I have a question." Envy nodded his head to show he was listening. "I want to see him, just one last time."

Envy's face darkened and he stood still for a moment.

"Alright." He finally spoke. "Just one last time. Because you were my sister."

* * *

"What do you mean a prison break!?" The hands of the military colonel famous in the East slammed forcefully against the wood table. "That girl works under me, there's no way she wouldn't obey an order to stay put, and even less possibility that even with an order would stage a prison break." 

Riza and Edward stood silent in the back of the room. It had been hard for all of them to accept it. Not only was Emily missing, but she now had no hope of ever being cleared for the crimes she "committed". Edward's life was crumbling away quicker and quicker. He should have known it would all disappear. Everything but Alphonse did nowadays. This was a brutal reminder of it.

Edward wasn't one to just accept it all though. He'd say something, they were talking over the accusations anyway so it would be alright. "The prison I'm positive she didn't do, but I can't show any evidence backing that up. The murders were done the day before right. She wasn't able to commit them because she was with me."

"Ed!" Riza reached to grabbed the boy's shoulder as he stepped up. "What are you doing." Roy seemed to think on the same level because he gave an incredulous stare. The police chief on the other hand motioned for him to keep going.

Edward did as he was told. Shaking Riza's hand off he stepped up to stand next to Mustang. Alphonse wasn't here now so he could lie as much as he wanted. "It was two days ago right?" The men nodded, both with different sorts of curiosity. "We deboarded the train about an hour ago and had already checked into the hotel," Edward produced a file of hotel records before they were asked for. Bribery got you so many places in the world. "We got ourselves settled for about twenty minutes and then set off for the church. We left and ran into Rose. It was then we noticed Emily had disappeared and figured she went back to the church. That was confirmed later while the ceremony was going on. It was an awful big crowd sir, I believe you'll find enough witnesses to the event."

Roy seemed astounded at the lie, and Riza just seemed exhausted. Now Edward would have something else to brag about, and another reason to make Emily owe him. If it was believed that is.

Life seemed to be cooperating with him at the moment though because in twenty more minutes Emily was cleared of everything, even the prison break which was dumped on Tom. Edward had no objections to this set up. And even though it wasn't planned the rock thrown through the window sure helped Tom. Now the guy looked like a kidnapper.

'The church tonight?' Edward stared at the letter as the small group left the building to join Alphonse.

"Wonderful Fullmetal. Now we just call you to do all of the military's lying." Roy gave him a hard slap on the back, making the boy fluster and stumble down the stairs. Carefully folding the letter and distributing it into his coat pocket Edward turned to glare at the man.

"That wasn't funny!" He growled, striding stiffly to Alphonse.

"No one's laughing." Roy responded patting Riza's shoulder. "Other then the note what do we have on her?"

The woman removed the clipboard from the crook of her arm and examined it. "Well a few people claimed to see her walking with a man down Manson St. but they also claimed it was around eleven thirty at night so their contributions are vague and uncertain."

Alphonse gave a smile to his brother then turned towards Roy. "You're really involved in trying to find her Colonel." He commented, "I figured it would just be me and Ed fully looking for her."

The brothers were surprised at his answer. "I lost her twice, I'm not going to let her run off while right under my nose for the third time."

"Third time?" Edward narrowed his eyelids and stared stoically at his superior. "You mean it just wasn't this once?" The mysteries were growing around the girl. She hadn't seemed the one to keep big secrets, but then again, he supposed he didn't seem the one to go and commit a human transmutation.

"The first time she had just passed her exam and was being readied by Hawkeye for her first mission." Mustang turned to look back at the boys. "The Lieutenant left to go retrieve a watch and when she returned the window had been opened and Emily was gone. We found her later that week, she was with a man with spiky green hair. We couldn't catch the man but she turned herself over immediately. It was the beginning of our suspicions. The second time I'm sure you're familiar with."

"Spiky green hair? Brother isn't that,"

"Yeah." Edward glared forcefully at the sidewalk below him. "He was one of the people at the laboratory. I didn't once think Emily would have anything to do with them."

"I see." Roy walked over and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Then I suggest you obey that note. If that's true, Emily may very well become our enemy."

The hand left and both the Colonel and Lieutenant started walking down the road. The brothers were left to brood over the matter themselves, just like before. This time, they were lacking a girl to brood with them.

He had done as Mustang said. Obeyed the note and shown up at the church at the time. Emily was already there as he soon came to find out.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd come." The girl told him. No hello, no 'How are you doing?' just that small comment. 

"But I did." He responded. Stopping beside the front pew he stared down at the girl. She was curled into a ball with her knees held tight against her body. Her brown bangs hid the top of her hazel eyes and her knees hid her nose and mouth. She looked fragile and so needing of protection right then that Edward had a hard time remembering that she had just broken out of prison.

"It's funny isn't it? I'm an alchemist yet I'm here in a church." She chuckled dryly, glaring defiantly at her knees. Edward didn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say.

"Your birthday's tomorrow right? Sixteen eh. Hard to believe you're three months younger then me." Edward's hand sunk into his pocket and searched the interior. Finding what he was looking for he removed his hand and a small black box with it. "I was going to wait to celebrate with Alphonse, but I guess that won't be happening."

Emily's eyes couldn't be taken off that box. She stared in somewhat of a stupor as her shaky hand reached out to gently take the present. They were only sixteen, there was no way Ed was actually going to propose to her. She uncurled her legs and opened the box with a sort of comical slowness.

It wasn't an engagement ring. In fact it wasn't a ring at all. It was a bracelet with black jewels looping around it. She stared as Edward took it from her hand and gently grasped her wrist. "I though it would fit. Since you are the Shadow Alchemist and all." He finished clasping it on her hand, in which was a little amusing since he was clumsy with the clasp and obviously had no idea what he was supposed to do with it. "It looks really pretty on you." He finally told her, taking a seat next to her on the bench.

Emily placed a gentle hand on his but still refused to meet his eyes. "Thank you." She smiled and leaned her body against his side. "It's really pretty Ed."

Edward blushed and nodded his head. "I'm glad you like it."

After another few moments of silence she finally looked up. Tears streamed down her face as she stared worriedly at him. "Edward I, I don't want you to ever leave." She broke into sobs with that and barreled into his chest. Edward did the first thing that came to mind, wrapped his arms around her small body and whisper into her ear.

"It'll be alright. We'll go back and I'll take you out to dinner or something. It'll be like old times." He never was good at comforting people, that's probably why he figured he was the reason she broke out in harder sobs. "Emily, if it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you a secret." He gently pulled her away and stared into her eyes, waiting until she calmed slightly.

"W-what secret?" she hiccupped. "I thought you didn't keep secrets from your partner." Her accusations were quotes from what he himself had told her two months ago.

"I kept this one." He brought her forehead closer to rest against his own. "I love you." He finally told her.

It was like a relief. He had finally said it, it was out in the open. Open for her to do whatever she wanted with it. It didn't matter anymore, if she was going she could hate him all she wanted for those words. He no longer gave a damn. It felt good enough just to say it.

"You do?" Her eyes were wide and she was staring at him with a fearful sort of confusion. "You, you're not lying to me Edward? If you are I swear I'll kill you." She tilted her head to touch her nose angrily to his.

Edward sighed annoyed and gently but firmly grasped the surprised girl's chin. "You really are a problem you know." With that he closed the small gap between them. It was pure bliss to say the least.

Emily sucked in large amounts of air as they finally parted. After both had sense enough to reopen their eyes she smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully. "I must be getting lucky. Two kisses in two days from the famed Edward Elric. I'd bet I'm about the biggest girl to envy at this point."

"It'll be three if you just come back." Edward wasn't being entirely serious but Emily's playful nature immediately sobered.

"Wow Elric. Sixteen and you're already out trying to woo the prettiest girl in the neighborhood." Envy smirked from his position high on a rafter. "Don't you know it's not polite to take a guys baby sister away from him in front of his very eyes. Don't you agree Naiveté?"

The both of them had already jumped up but Emily was faster to reply. "I told you one night you idiot! Can't you give a girl that!?" Edward's mouth fell open as the girl glowered at the dangling feet above them.

"Sorry little sis. You know the orders." Envy slid off the rafter and fell down to land before them. "Plus," he straightened up and twirled an arm to make sure it was still in perfect condition. "Lust'll get her butt over here and drag you back herself if we don't go back soon. It's been three years, what do you expect?"

"Oh really will I?" Black heels clicked against the concrete floor as a woman's tall figure emerged from the shadows. "Long time no see Naiveté. Looks like a lot has happened while we were away."

"Naivete?" Edward grasped Emily's shoulder tightly. "Emily don't you dare tell me you're one of them." He ordered, though it seemed as if he was forcing it. "Don't you dare!"

Emily hung her head and stepped away. "The seven deadly sins as you know them, are greed, wrath, pride, lust, gluttony, envy, and sloth." She looked up and took another step back, backing into the chest of the smirking Envy. "There's another that people tend to overlook."

"Naiveté isn't a sin Emily!"

"Man you are dense." Envy curled an arm around the girl's shoulders and gripped her tighter to himself. "Have you ever noticed how Naïve people get twisted into such evil things as they get older. It's because they're spineless and innocent. Once again, haven't you noticed how your little Emmy here never seems to lost that air of innocence around her?"

Emily sighed as she struggled fruitlessly to rid herself of the man. Giving up she raised her left index finger. "Remember how I said I got these tattooed into my body. I lied." Edward's eyelids lowered as he squinted at her finger. "Two of them are the Ouroboro tattoos. Don't ask me why I have two I don't know. The other two are the alchemy circles that father carved into me. I'm one of the two of us who use alchemy."

"I kind of figured that much. You don't become a state alchemist if you know nothing." Edward crossed his arms and glared at the two. "Or is that all alchemy. From what I've seen you all have something you can do."

"You're right." Lust stopped beside the two siblings and crossed her arms as well. "By your beliefs, Naiveté is the Shadow Alchemist. In reality, Naiveté can't do a thing with shadow alchemy, that's what she does."

A lumbering body waddled after the woman. "Naiveté! We didn't think you'd be coming back." Gluttony slurped as he tugged softly at the girl's arm. "I thought maybe I'd have to eat you." He beamed with a pride that only a child could have.

Emily gave a halfhearted glare to the man. "Gluttony. The time you eat me is the time I'll marry my brother."

"Oh that might not be so bad. I'm only your brother in our past life." Envy poked the girls chin. "Don't make it sound so wrong."

"It is wrong!" Emily stomped her foot in fury. "And I told you to keep everyone waiting and I'd be out by midnight."

"It is midnight." Lust informed her, making Emily flush in annoyance. "And speaking of that. The boy's seen to much. Such a pity, he was a good sacrifice candidate." She raised her left hand and her fingernails extended.

Edward's right arm went up in defense and he prepared to jump behind the pew and sprint out of the church. There was no hope for Emily anymore. She had been one of them all along. He had gone and fallen in love with the enemy. He couldn't move though. The sight of those spears coming right for him was too much to handle and he was frozen in place. A screamed no was all he heard as he closed his eyes and waited for the worst. All he ever felt though was a warm body slamming against him. When he finally opened his eyes he was met with Emily's pale face smiling back at him. A small line of blood trickled down her chin as she slid down.

Edward lowered himself to his knees to hold her lifeless body on his lap. Angry tears slid down his face as he glowered up at the surprised homunculi. "You bastards," he growled. "She was one of you!"

"Oww." Emily groaned and lifted herself from his lap. "Whatever happened to not striking down an ally Lust? Ouch!"

"Little sister. We need to go." Envy shook his head sullenly at her and pulled her up. "See ya Fullmetal."

Emily let herself be pulled away from Edward. Her sad eyes stayed transfixed on him the whole while she was being pulled. When Envy finally let go of her arm she stumbled to a stop. Edward himself stood up and glared at the girl.

His glare turned softer when her eyes watered and she really looked like she was about to cry. "I love you too." She whispered to him and a tear finally trickled down her cheek. The water mixed with the blood staining her chin and dripped to the floor. "I really, really do."

"Than come back with me." He shouted, shaking his head violently. "We'll find a way to make you human. That's what your all doing isn't it?" His fists clenched at his side as he once again glared at the girl. "Just come home!"

Emily's left arm lifted and reached out weakly for him. "Ed," Her eyes widened and a large amount of blood came pouring out of her mouth. A spike ripped through her stomach and a dry chuckle came from behind her.

"You have to be the most idiotic child in the world." Envy rapidly pulled the automail out. "Because we came to get you means we need you. Going back to him just makes it so he'll have to die."

"Emily!" Edward seethed and transmuted his own arm. "You bastard. I thought she was your sister." He sprang foreword, and lunged for the green haired man. Envy dropped the girl and blocked Edward's oncoming assault.

With another shove the blonde was sent sprawling to the floor. Envy curled his nose in disgust and went to retrieve the now hacking girl. "She won't die stupid. Naiveté's one of us, and as Greed I'm sure told you, we are very hard to kill."

With a wink the man pulled a piece of Emily's skirt up, Edward snarled and staggered to his feet for another assault. Envy hurled the girl over his shoulder and pinned the skirt to a little above the thigh. A large red Ouroboro tattoo stained the skin and Edward stopped in his tracks.

Envy smirked as he pressed down on the tattoo. "It's funny how easy it is to manipulate the naïve's powers." He pressed harder and a small light emanated from the tattoo. The two of them turned black and sunk into the floor. A shadow darted around the church. Edward couldn't follow it's every move but saw it dart out the door.

He had figured something out that night. Life truly sucked.

* * *

"You are an asshole and I hate you." Emily retorted, refusing to look the man's way. 

Envy sulked and leaned himself against a wall. "Oh come on. It healed quick enough. You're as pretty as ever, you're home, you have your big brother, and your boyfriend isn't dead." He was sure that this would get to her.

Emily turned her head and finally glowered at the man. Envy shrunk back against the wall. "Yet." She finally growled at him. Obviously haven't forgiven him for interrupting earlier.

With a sigh the girl seemed to deflate and turned back to the window. Envy scooted away from the safe haven of the wall and opened his mouth to say something. Emily interrupted him with a curt raise of her hand. It took the man a few minutes to register that she was giving him the finger.

With an insulted huff the man stood up and excited the room. Only to run into the real reason for all of his misery.

"Having trouble." Lust smirked at the obvious discomfort of the man. Envy gave an annoyed grunt and patted his skirt, searching for pockets to stuff his hands in. "You know you have to be sympathetic. She's a girl. Show some compassion."

"Then you go in there!" Envy sneered back, his face going a slight shade of red. "Since you need to 'Show some compasion." He sniffed and maneuvered around the woman, stalking away.

Lust shrugged boringly and sighed. Slowly she walked in and closed the door behind her. "Naiveté?" She gently swayed over to the girl and sat down next to her. Emily gave no recognition of hearing her. "I know how it feels to lose a loved one."

Emily snorted. "Ri-ight." She gave a short glare. "I'm positive you've loved many guys in your forty-two year old life."

Lust stayed calm. "And you've loved about seven in your thirty-one year old life."

"Two!" Emily corrected.

She sighed and leaned against the wall. Lust played with her fingers, lengthening and shortening them. "Alright so I'll admit you really only loved the first one and blondie. But what about that David boy? We were all positive that you had feelings for him."

Emily herself sighed and reached into her shirt. A few minutes were spent rummaging around before her hand remerged. Lust's eyebrow quirked as the girl threw a file on her lap. The older homunculi opened and studied the contents.

"Ahhhh." The woman finally replaced the papers and laid the manila folder back on her lap. "So you were successful."

"I didn't spend half my years in the military partying." Emily told her, a small smirk edging itself on her face. "David was so easy to seduce into getting that. It's funny how naïve someone other then yourself can be."

Lust chuckled and steepled her fingers. "I came in here to comfort you and it turns into business. How does this always happen to us."

Emily finally turned herself from the window and curled her legs into a pretzel. "I may look and seem innocent but the naïve eventually learn ma'am." She leaned back and gave a small shrug. "I don't need any comforting anyway. Comfort from the lot of you is like getting remorse from a chainsaw."

Lust gave a dry chuckle. "Thanks a lot Nai." The use of her old nickname made Emily sober entirely. Lust seemed to notice this and went back to pure business. "Wonderful. Dante will be pleased."

"Dante?" Emily leaned foreword and cocked her head. "What do you mean Dante? What happened to father?"

Lust looked surprised. "I thought you knew," This sent chills down the younger's back. "Father died last week. Didn't Envy tell you?"

Emily sat there in awkward silence. "What?" She finally squeaked. "Father….died?" She looked worried now, frightened. "But if Father's dead, who's going to protect me from her?"

* * *

There we go. A little late getting out, sorry. I've once again been busy, and now my Saturdays are full. I'm off to college for computer classes. I think I've told you before that I'm a complete nerd. So I've lost most of those days to classes on video game creation. Yay me! Review okays. I know you will since the humongous twist in here is, well, humongous.

_Years (Meg)_


	12. Equivalence

Hee hee. I got a little more reviews this time. Yay me! Anyways, this is it. Last chapter. The moment most of you have been waiting, and or dreading for. I'll admit, this was probably the most fun to write. Tiring, but fun. I quite enjoy making Edward embarressed. Anyways I'll stop my rambling now.

**_Equivalence_**

* * *

It was clear to see that Emily was not going to be alright. Eight days had her still locked in her room and even a visit from Wrath couldn't bring her out. She had already gotten used to her old name and was, once again, fully knowledgeable of all the going-ons. Her kin had grown bored with her three days ago and left her to her frightened misery. They hadn't heard a peep from her since, and if they didn't check her room every four hours they would have been sure she had run off.

It wasn't until the order was made that Emily so much as poked her head out her door. "'Bout time you peeled yourself off that window." Envy crossed his arms and nodded. "So Nai, what's the grand occasion?"

Emily winced. She bowed her head and scuttled around the man. Envy watched with curiosity, and a little amusement. His arms uncrossed and instead settled themselves on his hips. "Does that mean I'm not getting an answer?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow

Emily turned her head, meekly shook it no, then slunk off again. This was to no avail for no sooner had she escaped around the corner then she tumbled back down, in an obvious brawl. It was hard to make out which body parts belonged to whom because the pair tumbled and grappled for each other to fast for eyes to make out.

"Three years and all you do is sulk in your room." The second body identified itself as Wrath. "You really are a spineless idiot."

"Coming from the jerk who spent almost all his life on an island. I wouldn't talk tough guy." Emily shot back, attempting to claw the other homunculi's eyes out. "I have to go. I don't have time to be kicking the snot out of your little ungrateful ass."

Wrath gave a roar of rage and shot his one free hand towards the girl's throat. Envy shot foreword to separate the two but the youngest homunculus was quicker. The concrete of the hallway encased the green-haired's foot and Envy fell to the floor with a surprised shout.

"Don't forget I can kill you in an instant." Wrath growled through bared teeth. Emily struggled for breath underneath Wraths' hand. The younger pushed down on her neck harder and Emily gagged, coughing up a small amount of blood from the abuse.

Her free hand clutched his wrist, grinding her nails into his flesh. "And what will you accomplish by that?" She coughed out, twisting the skin on his wrist.

Wrath bit his lip in an attempt to distract himself from the pain. "I'll take something else that has worth to him." He growled, pressing even harder. "And then when I kill him, you can both live together in hell."

"There is no real hell." Emily argued, though it was soft and choked. "I may be one of you, but don't forget I'm an alchemist. I don't believe in God. If there's no heaven, there's no hell." She spat out, twisting his arm even further.

The boy let out a cry of pain and released her neck. Huddling himself against the far wall he glowered at her. Emily shot up and struggled greedily for breath. Her hand shot to her now badly bruised throat and massaged it tenderly.

Envy kicked at the concrete holding him down. It finally came loose and he instantly ran over to the hacking girl. "What the hell were you thinking pipsqueak!?" He shouted at Wrath. He gave a short glare then went to swatting away Emily's hands. "Naiveté stop it." He scolded, "Let me see." He was finally rewarded with her newly colored neck. It had turned a nauseating shade of black, blue, and a tad bit of green, and it was easy to see that her windpipe had partially caved in.

"Alright." Envy scooped up the girl and stood. "I'll take you to the master." He shot one last glare at Wrath before sprinting off to find the master.

Wrath gave a small cough and rubbed the abused crevices on his wrist furiously. She wasn't so high and mighty. Sure she was the second oldest, but she didn't have power over the rest of them. What made her so special?

The thought reminded him of something. He wasn't supposed to know how old Naiveté really was. A small smirk turned the corners of his lips up. Oh boy, he could see the look on the idiots face. He relish on his accomplishment and then he'd kill the fullmetal boy. The thought made his skin crawl in excitement.

* * *

"Well look who finally decided to join us." Dante placed her book on the table and stood up. Her new body was purely horrible now, she'd have to switch soon. It didn't mean that the girl couldn't see her like this though. Naiveté knew how to keep her tongue, a little too well Dante supposed but that was fixed easily. 

Envy gently laid the gagging girl on the floor and glared at the woman. "Fix her." He ordered. Dante's eyebrows went up in surprise and amusement. "Fix her now! At this rate she'll hack them all up!"

The woman crossed her arms and stepped over. "So now you're giving the orders?" She cocked her head foreword slightly to spite the man. "I didn't think it worked like that."

Envy growled and stomped his foot fiercely on the ground. "Please, just fix her!" His fists clutched angrily at his side and he shook his head ferociously. "FIX HER!"

Dante rolled her eyes and bent down. "Arrogant little brat." She muttered under her breath before clapping her hands together and setting one on Emily's throat. It healed in moments and Dante stood once more. "There," she snapped. "Now," she gave the recovering girl a swift kick. "Get up, I didn't call you hear to hack away in front of me."

Emily did as she was told, and stood on shaky legs. Taking in deep breaths she squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them. "Yes, mother." She gave a small bow and straightened. Her eyes seemed transfixed on the marble floor in front of her feet.

Dante gently took the girl's chin and stroked it. "Now, now my child," she cooed, raising the girl's head to look up at her. "My precious daughter, did you not miss me?"

Emily nodded her head sullenly and kept her eyes trained away. Dante snorted and threw her head away. "Impudent child." She muttered, stepping back. "Now, I'm sure you have kept your promise. It wouldn't do if the others found out the truth. They'd think I was playing favorites."

"I have done as you said mother. No one knows." Emily assured the woman, her hands wringing the black skirt nervously. "They all think I'm thirty-one."

Dante nodded her approval. "That's good. It would not do if anyone other then us three found out that you were the daughter of both Hohenheim and myself. No matter what you were in your past life." A small smirk formed on the woman's face. "You may be a reject and a failure, but a part of you is still my little daughter."

Emily didn't need to be reminded of how much a failure she was. It was etched in her brain from the moment she had become presentable. Because she was living and cursed with this body was proof enough.

Once in a while a different kind of backfire happened. If you had used another body as the equivalent exchange, there was always a slim chance that that body would become a part of the homunculus. Emily had become the first failure. Her donor's body had been a small and severely naïve child, who had given up her life without knowing truly what she was doing. Her memories, along with some of Elizabeth's (Dante's real child) were etched into the homunculi's mind. It had driven the girl mad for several days. Her name, Naiveté, had come from the fact that half of her had been truly and completely naïve in her past life.

Emily had been kept in hiding ever since. Her only company her parents and her brother. Even that company was scarce though, and the girl was forced to watch for over three hundred years more of their kind come and go. Maybe that was why she had become so twisted to have seduced countless men throughout her life without a second thought.

It was true. The naïve, no matter how innocent, always became twisted and coldhearted things in the end. She was living, breathing proof, and had been for the past three hundred years.

Dante smiled and sat back down. "Now, Gluttony informed me that you have fallen in love with that boy. Is this true?"

Emily's eyes widened. How had that idiot come to know? Was there honestly more to the fat pig then the urge to eat everything in sight? Had that thing actually had some type of a brain. It didn't matter now though, the woman had found out. "Y," Envy placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Reassurance that she knew she couldn't have. "Yes." she finally stuttered out.

"Aww," Dante held her arms up. "Come here my child. I know how it feels to lose a loved one."

Emily couldn't help it. She hadn't been able to cry for the past week and her mother's arms looked so inviting. Her hate and fear of the woman were entirely forgotten. Giving a choked sob the girl broke away from her brother and jumped into the arms of her mother.

"There, there." Dante stroked her hair gently. "It's alright now." The woman didn't rightly mind that her dress was now getting wet. Naiveté, no matter how much of a failure she was, still had the face, memories, voice, and demeanor as her passed daughter. Dante held the girl's head to her chest and whispered reassuring words to the homunculi.

Envy stood off to the side. He wanted to comfort his sister, he really did. He was never good at these things though. His nature betrayed him one to many times and more often then not he made the situation worse. He once again, could only watch as his little sister was comforted by someone other then himself. It was at these times he hated himself.

"Now, now." Dante patted the girl's head then moved down to her thigh. "It feels only like yesterday that I marked you with that thing." Her fingers gently traced the tattoo carved ruthlessly into the delicate skin. "I believe it's time I relieved you of it. There is no chance of you running anymore. You have proved to be quite faithful young one."

Emily closed her eyes and tried to forget the pain. She had escaped her hiding spot one day. The others saw her and a harsh punishment was served. Dante had the others hold her down while she branded the tattoo into her skin. After keeping the metal against the skin for several minutes the woman had continued on to carve out the shape. She ended it by filling the wound with blood and crushed philosopher stones. It was the only way any of them could control her power, her original tattoos were incredibly small and hard to get a good grip on.

A streak of blue shot out from the woman's hand and Emily shrieked in pain. Envy shot foreword to gather up the girl but a short glare from his master stopped him in his tracks. As the last of the tattoo disappeared Dante removed her hand. "Now my dear," she said, stroking the girl's sweaty face. "I believe we should get ready. Our guest of honor should be here soon."

Emily scooted off the woman's lap and rubbed her eyes furiously. "Who's the guest?" She asked curiously, cocking her head slightly. She did her best not to think of her stinging thigh. The pain would leave in a few minutes anyway, best not to dwell on it.

Dante smiled and stood herself. "It will be a surprise my dear. Let us get ready now." She gently took the girl's shoulders and steered her towards the far door. "Envy," Said man raised his head to show he was listening. "I want you to make sure that the others are on hand but kept in the dark. I will have this leaked to no one."

Envy gave a curt nod and turned for the door he had previously entered. There would be no saving his sister now. There was no way he could keep her from the master's abusive fingers when she had taken such a sudden liking to the girl. Naiveté was a wreck and Dante had used that to her advantage. What really scared the man though, was what the woman might be planning for the girl. Three hundred and eighty-four or not, Emily was still a fifteen year old girl at heart.

* * *

Edward hadn't gotten much sleep the past few days. He was too busy thinking over that night. Dreaming of what he could have done to change the course of events. Perhaps if he had kept a better watch over her then she wouldn't be currently sitting amongst the enemy. 

Alphonse had taken a notice to his recent behavior. It wasn't exactly hard to miss, but Edward still felt bad for not hiding it more. This did nothing to improve his mood. Neither did Alphonse's attempts at cheering him up. The suit of armor actually at times made it worse. What had once been his brother, Edward now saw as Emily's friend. This drove him deeper into thought.

Mustang couldn't even bring him out of his state. The colonel's taunts were ignored, and even though this angered Mustang his rage was simply unheeded. Riza's smack couldn't even change anything.

"Bitch," He muttered under his breath for perhaps the eighteenth time that day. "Stupid bitch. Going off and leaving us. Does she even know what she's doing?" Edward supposed the girl didn't.

To add to his dismay Rose, the girl Emily just **had** to protect, was now missing. Who knew where the god-lovin' girl went off to? And they still hadn't found anything on the homunculi's location. Another snag in the endless road of rocks and boulders.

Yip-pee.

"Brother," Alphonse placed an unsure, and cold hand on the boy's shoulder. "Um, I was wondering,"

"No I don't want to go look." Edward interrupted the boy, closing his eyes and sighing. "She's not in this town Al. She's hiding. And she sure as hell knows that if she hid too close I'd find her sooner then she could blink."

Alphonse retracted his hand and sighed. "Brother, it's not going to help sulking around. The Colonel thought he got a lead. Remember how we thought the Fuhrer was a homunculus? Well he went snooping and found a city." Alphonse's arms flew open wide. "He thinks she's down there with them."

This made Edward snap up. He turned and stared at his brother, who shrank back in shocked fear. "Take me to him." Edward growled. Alphonse nodded his head, for once afraid of his brother.

* * *

It's down these steps he said. Only a few staircases, not much he said. They weren't located all that far down he said. Well screw what he said, Mustang had obviously lied. Edward knew for a fact that they were more then a Little far down. They had been traveling down for at least thirty minutes. Edward's feet were aching and his mind was jumbled between fury and distress. Did that bastard honestly think it funny to make him worry? 

Alphonse felt out of place behind his brother. It wasn't the fact that he was traveling Behind him, that made the suit of armor uncomfortable. It was the fact that Edward was obviously going to do this on his own, and he himself felt like an unwanted third wheel. This was odd coming from the boy who had been beside his brother for quite some time. Times changed though, and apparently so had the elder of the Elrics.

Edward was busy muttering something under his breath. Alphonse guessed it was threats to both Roy and Emily. Thinking of the girl reminded him that he truly did not know what had made the girl go away. He knew she had some connection to the homunculus for Edward had mumbled about nothing but them for the past eight days. He also kept asking random questions about naïve people, which confused Alphonse more then Emily's connection to their enemies.

He bumped into his brother, so lost in his thoughts he was. Alphonse went to apologize before Edward cut him off. "We found it." He whispered, as if he couldn't believe it. The shocked boy stepped off the last stair and traveled to the edge of the pathway.

It really was a city. The elevator hadn't come back up, so Mustang couldn't have been sure, but he was right. It truly was a city that was hidden beneath the military headquarters.

Alphonse stepped over after his brother and peered below. Shrinking back he whimpered. "We're so high up Ed." he whined.

Edward gave a small chuckle and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." The boy didn't even give the armor a chance to respond before rushing off. Alphonse, startled, ran after his brother and tried desperately to catch up. It was to no avail for no sooner had he caught up Edward jumped down. Alphonse shouted and skidded to a stop. He peered back over the edge to watch his brother steer down towards the ground far below. He shouted down, but his screams sounded on deaf ears.

With an annoyed sigh, Alphonse stood back up and sprinted down the pathway. He may have been practically immortal, but he wasn't dumb. There was no way he was jumping down that far, no way at all. Of course, the armor had to admit, this way was going to take a while.

"Emily!" Edward shouted as he burst through the large doors. His head shot all ways, trying desperately to locate the girl. His eyes rested on a female figure soon enough and a small smile spread over his face. He ran to her, only to find that she in fact, was not Emily but Rose.

"Edward." The girl smiled softly and traveled towards him. Before Edward knew what had happened they were dancing.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

Edward's eyes widened and he frantically pushed the girl away. He stared horrified at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Rose, no. You don't love me and I don't love you!" His arm waved in front of him before returning to his side. "I-I'm already in love with someone else."

"That isn't very nice." A woman stepped out from the shadows. She shook her head and sighed. "The poor girl's been waiting for you ever since the incident."

Edward squinted in confusion. "Incident? You aren't talking about the church?"

The woman chuckled. "Oh Edward." She smiled. "Must we talk about old news. How about you have another dance. Perhaps a new partner would suit your needs." She stepped aside, revealing another girl.

Edward couldn't breath. There she was, draped in a black dress that swept the floor. The neck dipped down into a vee and showed off much of her cleavage. The cuffs of the sleeves were lined in lace, and he swore he saw a glimmer of a bracelet on her right wrist. Her brown hair was tied up and rose petals had been sprinkled and pinned in.

She was breathtaking to say the least, and Edward couldn't look away. Her face was dusted with pink, and she was looking down at the floor with a quite flustered look on her face. It reminded him very much of the beginning of their long journey. Edward couldn't decide if that was good or not, but right now he didn't much care.

The woman's smile never faltered. "I believe you like what you see no?" She gently took Emily's shoulder and guided her closer. "Why don't you try her out. She'd make a far better dance partner then Rose was I'm sure." She stopped just inches from Edward and raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Well?"

With that word he grabbed the girl and hugged her to him. All his anger vanished and he was content just having her touching him. Emily got over the shock quite quickly and soon her own arms were wrapped around the boy's back. "I missed you." He whispered into her ear. He could feel her smile against his shoulder, as well as the words she mouthed back.

Dante smiled from the sidelines. She gripped Rose's shoulder tightly. "I guess you Are not needed dear." She whispered. "Now no one will object to you being sacrificed to someone more worthy." Her head turned towards the shadowed corner. "Envy!" She called. "It seems the younger has not come yet. I want you to be ready for him."

The shadow gave a nod in response and darted for the front door. His movements went unnoticed by the two other occupants in the room.

Dante gently guided Rose into the corner and returned to step between the other two. Edward scowled and Emily whimpered in protest. "Now, now." Dante smiled at the blonde haired boy. "It's not right to sweep a woman's daughter away before getting to know her parents."

Edward's scowl turned incredulous. "Parents?" he questioned. Deciding it better to play along he continued. "I'm sure Emily's parents would be fine with me taking her back home. As well as her brother."

"Brother?" The woman looked truly baffled for a moment. A knowing look quickly passed her face though and she began to chuckle. "My, my. It seems you truly were as idiotic as they say." She shook her head. "You see, Naiveté's brother as you know him, is dead. He has been for over four hundred years."

Edward shook his head. "No." he whispered. "No! She wouldn't lie to me!"

"In fact she would and has." Dante's playful nature turned to anger. "Did it not escape your attention how strained she seemed when she talked about him. Or have you ever heard her talk of her parents?" Edward could not back this up. He swore she had said something about them before, but it was currently lost to him. "Naiveté is and always will be, the daughter of myself, and Hohenheim of light."

Edward's eyes widened. Emily shook her head furiously and pounded her mother's shoulder. "No!" she screamed. "You weren't supposed to tell him. No one was supposed to know!"

"Shut up!" Dante reeled around and slapped her. Emily froze and gave a surprised step back. She faltered and fell down to land on the cold floor. Her hands covering the abused cheek. "You ungrateful little brat. I've kept you safe for the past three hundred and eighty-four years and all you do is whine and complain."

Emily went to stand but was knocked down by Dante once more. "Don't you dare stand!" she ordered. "I guess it was a mistake to relieve you of that symbol." A smirk painted the woman's face. "Perhaps I should just carve it back."

Emily shrieked and scrambled away. Dante took a step foreword but was stopped. Her eyes widened before they traveled down. A large spike protruded from her chest. "If she's yours and my father's daughter, then you must be Dante." Edward pulled his automail from the woman. "That was for my mother." he explained, then pulled his arm back once more. "And this is for my girlfriend!" He shot his arm out once more. The automail pierced through the woman's neck. With a slight cough Dante's eyes went dark and she fell.

Emily shivered while she pressed herself against the wall. She had wound herself up tightly and covered her head with her arms as protection. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was whimpering incoherently. Edward transmuted his automail back and ran over to comfort the girl.

A streak of green shot foreword and the alchemist soon found himself face to face with a very angry green haired homunculus. "What do you think you just did?" Envy snarled, glaring ferociously at the boy. "She was our one way ticket to becoming human."

Edward glared and stood his ground. "She was going to hurt Emily." he ground out. "I wasn't going to sit back and watch her get beat."

Envy gave a roar and shot for the boy's neck. Edward dodged and soon the two were lost in a fight. Emily watched horrified on the side and contemplated over whether to intervene. The fight ended soon though, two things resulting in the climax. One, Alphonse shoved his way through the doors and two, Edward was impaled by a spike similar to his own automail.

Emily had just stood to stop them when it happened. Her attention was turned briefly to Alphonse and when she snapped her head back Edward was gasping for breath and clutching to the spike shot through his middle. She had screamed then and only then.

It was horrible. Watching a loved one die before your very eyes. That was why she crumbled. Fell right back to her knees in silent, shocked, confusion and fear. The one word she had screamed seconds earlier was now lost. Unknown and unreachable by her hands.

"Ed," the one syllable was the only thing she could mutter out. Emily's glazed eyes watched in horror as the one she loved's blood slowly flowed out of him and onto the marble floor. Her mouth formed incoherent words as she tried desperately to grasp onto something. Anything that would hold her sanity in.

The brother of the dead boy was able to recover far more fast and was already screaming his name. Rushing towards him.

As it finally sunk in she let herself sink farther down to the floor. It was then she snapped. Her rage consumed her as she flew up and shot towards the one who caused her misery. Envy gave a startled gasp as the wind was knocked out of him by the shooting girl. The two homunculi landed on the floor a few feet away from the dead boy.

Emily recovered faster and furiously pounded her fists into the man. "I hate you! How, why would you do that!?" She was crying but her rage had long overcome her sorrow. "Now he's dead and it's all your fault!" Her screaming shot up a decibel and her chocked sobs started to run with her words. "I hate you so much!"

Envy sat up and clutched the girl's fists tightly. "Naiveté! He killed the master! Your one-way ticket to becoming human. Your ticket to leave this hell behind." he shouted back. She went limp in his grasp pretty quickly and soon all she was doing was crying.

The others had come in to see what the commotion was, but they hadn't expected all of this. Lust was the first one to recover and came running over to Envy and Emily. "Naiveté!" She gathered the girl into a hug and gently stroked her head. "Shhhh, it's alright. It's alright." The woman rocked the sobbing girl and sent a glare to the man next to them. "You just had to do this didn't you." she snarled. "Like the poor child hasn't had enough."

Envy growled and snapped back "The runt's the one who killed the master! He deserved it!"

A long moment of silence came over the group. Alphonse eventually broke it. "I can bring him back." Emily stopped crying and sat up in Lust's lap. "He hasn't been dead all that long. He's still a little warm."

Emily stood and walked over. "Al," she started. Pulling her fist back she shot it foreword and punched the armor's head off. "What would you accomplish by that!" She shouted. "I'm not going to let you die in hopes that he'll come back!" A sudden thought came over her and she fell down to her knees. Staring down at the body of her lover she raised a hand to examine it, then her head turned towards Alphonse. "That's right." she said. "Equivalent exchange."

* * *

"General Mustang!" 

The man being called turned halfway on his heel. A young girl ran after him, her brown hair flying behind her. "I have that report." she gasped out. Her arm extended and she held out a orange folder.

The general took it and smiled. "Thank you. That will be all." He turned, then thought better of it and turned his head back. "By the way, how is he?"

The girl cocked her head in confusion, then her eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah. He's doing better. They say it's just amnesia. He might get over it soon." She nodded her head and beamed. "Ed's actually getting quite frustrated with him. He said he was going to beat it into him if he didn't remember soon."

Mustang shook his head and chuckled. "By the way Shadow," the girl, who had turned to leave herself, looked back curiously. "I've heard rumors that you were planning on quitting. This isn't true now is it?"

Emily blushed and twiddled her thumbs. "Well, um, it's just." She took in a deep breath and turned to salute the man. "Forgive me General Mustang," she said, "but from this point forward I'm resigning."

"I figured as much. Hawkeye will be sad to see you leave." Mustang gave the girl one last salute and nodded his head. "You take care of that boyfriend of yours now got it. I don't need him getting his other arm chopped off."

Said boy ran up to greet them. "What about me?" He panted, leaning on his knees for support. Emily giggled and gave him a short kiss on the cheek. Edward blushed and straightened, trying to regain his composure.

"Nothing Fullmetal." Mustang turned and waved two fingers over his shoulder. "Don't be getting our little girl into trouble now you hear."

Edward smiled and shouted after the man. "I won't anymore then you ever did sir!" His arm circled the girl's shoulders. "So Em," he smiled at her. "What now? We go back? Or is there somewhere else you'd rather be?"

Emily leaned against him and stuck her tongue out. "I don't know," she told him. "I think I like it right here."

* * *

Cheesy ending, I know. That's the only ending I can do at this time in my life though. Someday I'll end a story with a slightly better ending. Anyway, don't all just abandon this story yet. This is the ending, but I'll be writing an epilouge. Or in other words, I'll fish out the ending I wanted for the story and rewrite it to make it pretty. Well, g'bye for now, but not for good.

_Years (Meg)_


	13. And Life Moves On

I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad. Ain't Life Peachy has now come to an end. Epilogue and all. But all good things must come to a close, and I suppose this has. Makes you wanna cry huh? Well anyway, here's the ending to the ever popular (I'm so full of hot air) Ain't Life Peachy.

_And Life Goes On/ Epilogue_

_

* * *

_

Edward Elric, twenty-one year old, state alchemist, alias: Fullmetal. Glared down at the worn couch, as if it was it's fault he was here in the first place. It wasn't fair. Why did He have to come and report? Why couldn't Jason get his happy ass down here and do it. Lord knew the guy owed him for the weeks of torture he put him through.

"Sit down." Mustang commanded. Fullmetal obeyed and flopped down onto the poor excuse for a couch. "I need a report." He stated simply, never looking up from the papers.

Edward chewed his lip in a pout for a moment before leaning back and resting the back of his neck on the top of the couch. "Well, like I told you, I could handle it alone. All your little nephew did was blow up an oil tank and proceed to almost kill us."

Mustang chuckled and dropped the papers to the desk. Leaning his chin on his left hand his smiling eyes locked onto Edward's. "That's not what I heard."

"Well if you examine it yourself you'll see several bullet holes in the damned barrel." Edward proceeded to lean foreword and glare at the man. "And you know as well as I do that I don't bring guns along with me. And I don't transmute my arm to shoot bullets all to often either." Mustang just continued to chuckle and waved his hand for the other man to continue.

"Well," Edward cleared his throat and leaned back again. "The rebel groups in Lior were indeed a part of a larger group. Those thieves in Orick decided, yet again, that it was a great idea to regroup again." He groaned at the memory. "**I** got rid of every last one of them. **And** I saved about half the town from being blown up."

Edward sucked in a long breath and sighed. "There, happy?" He stood up and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"If you join with my nephew. You need a partner." Mustang smirked at Edward's obvious discomfort.

"Why can't I just take Emily with me? You know as well as I do, she was in the military until five years ago." He glared down at his superior.

Mustang, growing bored of the conversation, picked up a pen and started signing. "And you know as well as I do we can't let those out of the military into our affairs." He was startled as the other man slammed his fist down on the elder's desk.

"You're the one that almost had her killed last year! You're going to tell me I can't take her back into the field?" Edward's voice rose as he glared at the man.

Mustang shook his head slightly and said, "That is why I don't plan on having her back out there. With your recklessness and willingness to protect her you'd end up dieing on me."

The was a silence and a rustling of cloth until a loud clang rang through the room. Mustang had let the man turn and start towards the door before looking up. He stared at the silver watch before looking back up at Edward.

The man reached the door and turned around. Hands in pockets he grinned. "You so sure you can boss me around now? 'Cuz I ain't going to be here for that."

A knowing smile crossed the older's face. "So, you're finally settling down. Poor Emmy," Mustang couldn't help but notice the lack of tension at his pet name for Edward's girlfriend, "having to sit around with you. You haven't got her pregnant yet right?"

It was meant as a joke but Edward suddenly lost the cocky grin and his eyes widened in horror. "Y-you mean you knew?!" He stumbled back in shocked silence and his face went a dangerous shade of red. "Ho-how did you know? We didn't tell anybody?"

Mustang stared for a moment before he shook his head. "Edward, Edward, Edward. I do hope you know it's improper to bed a woman before you marry her."

Edward's grin was back. He lifted his hands from his pockets and gently slipped his left glove off. Holding up the now naked hand a small glint of silver caught Mustang's eye. The man stared in shock at the small band on the other's ring finger.

Edward replaced the glove. "Well, Colonel," he stressed the old title. "I hope you have fun." Turning around he opened the door. "Toodles." with that Edward disappeared through the doors, chuckling all the while.

Mustang sat there for a moment, his mouth agape in surprise and awe. As the younger shut the door behind him he regained sense. His hands slammed down on the desk and he forcefully pushed himself up. "Edward Elric!" He bellowed after the retreating man. "I demand to know why I wasn't invited!"

* * *

"You sure you can do this?" 

"Positive."

"Really?"

"Will you quit asking, I said I'm fine!" Emily dropped the box harshly next to the others. "For cryin' out loud Vanessa," Said girl winced at her friend's tone. "You don't need to ask me eighteen times. When I say I'm fine, I'm fine!" She rubbed her right hand on her shorts and plopped down to rest.

"Geesh," Wiping sweat from her brow Emily smiled up at her friend. "Who knew we had so many boxes up there?" She stood back up and placed her hands on her hips.

Vanessa giggled and clasped her hands behind her back. "Standing like that, you remind me of the day we first moved in." She plopped herself down by Emily's feet and opened a box. "What's this?" She asked curiously, pulling out a long black dress.

Emily smiled softly at it and sat back down. She carefully removed it from Vanessa's hands and stroked it lovingly. "It's the dress I wore to that dance in Orick." Shaking herself out of her memories she refolded it. "Doesn't matter. I was a silly little girl back then."

Vanessa chuckled as she stood up. "Silly or not I do remember the cocky boy that girl hung around with. I do believe she's in love with him now."

Emily blushed and grudgingly let Vanessa help her up. "Whatever." She finally gave, straightening up. "Let's go into the kitchen. I'll make some tea."

Vanessa stared quizzically at the girl in front of her. It had been four years since she had seen Emily. She was surprised at how she had grown. Her hair had grown down to her hips but always seemed to be up in a ponytail. Her bright eyes had grown darker with knowledge. It seemed that everything about her had changed. Though Vanessa had expected that. It wasn't everyday someone stayed the same for over four years.

Still staring at the girls back she couldn't help but ask. "How long have you been married?" 'How long has it been hopeless?'

"Seven months next week." Emily answered simply, her back still turned to the other girl. "I hope he doesn't get me something again. Last month Edward bought me a diamond necklace." She turned around and leaned against the counter. A soft smile spread across her face. "It took three days to finally convince him he didn't have to do that all the time." She chuckled softly. "I think it's because he still works for the state that he believes he can just buy whatever and make Mustang pay for it."

Vanessa nodded and sipped her tea solemnly. "Two months huh?"

Emily nodded and unconsciously rubbed her stomach. "Yeah. Two months." She smiled and closed her eyes. "It feels weird. Having something inside of you to care for." Trying to direct the conversation away from herself Emily waved a hand Vanessa's way. "So you're a doctor now? Getting paid your fair share?"

Vanessa nodded again. "Why'd you leave?" She set the cup down and finally looked up into her friend's eyes. She wasn't sure if it was a good question or not but didn't honestly care. Emily wasn't someone to just quit something. The military was something.

Emily just nodded understandingly. "I fell in love." She answered simply smiling back.

"Why?"

"Because he loved me."

"So did David. Jason as well. Why not them?"

"Edward was different. Reckless I guess. He didn't follow rules, he treated me equally."

"David did."

"David wasn't special. Edward was."

"Special?" Vanessa slammed her fist down. "What the hell does that mean?" She barely ever raised her voice. But then again, her friend barely ever turned into a meek little….a little fucking housewife.

Emily's brow went up for a moment and the other girl swore she saw the old arrogant smirk. "It means he was different. You'll understand someday Vanessa."

She couldn't take it anymore. Being roughly three years older then the woman in front of her Vanessa wasn't used to Emily talking to her like an older sister. "I'll understand? Emily you're, you're not the same." She was beginning to cry now. Rubbing her eyes harshly she let them wander back up to the younger's. "Everything about you has changed. Everything but your damn stubbornness."

This time the woman's brow stayed up. "Really?" She crossed her arms and raised her nose in the air. "You so sure about that?" This time Vanessa was sure the smirk was back. It practically dominated the girl's face. "Tell me something that's different."

"Your hair,"

"Yours is shorter."

"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're darker."

"Yours are even more confusing then they used to be."

Vanessa chewed her lip in annoyance. Everything she said Emily threw right back. Maybe she was being a hypocrite. But then again,

"You're not working anymore." Vanessa concealed her triumphant smirk as she raised herself from the counter top. "You just up and left the military. Never bothered to contact any of us, with the exception of Mustang and that husband of yours." Emily closed her mouth and nodded approvingly. "And the next time I see you, it's five years past and you're jobless, married, and pregnant."

Emily's brow stayed raised. Her grin put Vanessa on edge, almost as much as the hand she raised. Four fingers went up, and one by one she flicked them down.

As the last one curled into her palm, the front door opened.

"Hey Em! You have some visitors."

* * *

Edward yawned as he thanked the driver. Waving the man off he stretched his arms over his head. Driving down to HQ was becoming a pain. The chauffeur never talked and the half an hour ride in the stiff seats made his butt numb. That was one thing he was glad to be rid of. 

Removing the black coat the man started up the sidewalk and towards the house. Upon reaching the front door he paused and turned his head to the side. His hand halfway to the door knob.

A woman and a small boy (her son he guessed), were standing directly next to him. It was beyond him why he didn't see them before. The boy's brown eyes stared up at him curiously, while he himself hid behind his mother.

"Do you live here?" The woman asked him, pointing to the door.

Edward took one look at the door number and nodded. "I think so." He answered, dropping his hand to his side. Turning fully to face the woman he smiled. "Is there something you needed Ma'am?"

The woman smiled and seemed to deflate. Edward guessed she had been tense. "Yes. Does Miss Elric live here?" She pointed to the door again.

Edward squinted for a moment before smiling. "Ahhh." He nodded and grasped the knob again. "Come in. I'm sure she's home."

As he stepped inside he ushered the two to follow. "Hey Em! You have visitors."

The brunette set her coffee cup down and held up a hand for her friend to wait. Stepping out of the kitchen she smiled at the man. "Hey Ed." She stopped beside him and crouched down. "Well if it isn't Mikey." The little boy detached himself from his mother's leg and smiled broadly. "You're here about your project right?"

The little boy nodded. "You said I could pick it up after school Miss Elric." He stuffed his hands shyly into his pockets and rocked back and forth.

"That I did." Emily cocked her head and smiled brighter. "You did a wonderful job Mikey." She told the boy, ruffling his hair. Standing up she turned to her husband. "Edward honey. Could you go get the box."

Edward glared at her. "You expect me to root through that mess in the living room. I'm in love with you , not crazy woman."

Emily laughed and shook her head. "The one on the dresser. You know, the one you've been pestering me about."

Edward gave a sigh of relief and nodded. "I'm on it." He answered, kissing her cheek and throwing his coat haphazardly onto the rack. With that he ascended the stairs, all the while muttering to himself.

Emily smiled lightly and turned to the woman. "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Falcon." She held out a held which the woman gratefully accepted. "I don't believe we met on parent's night."

The woman shook her head. "I was at a business meeting. Was that your husband?" She pointed to the stairs. "He seemed rather lively."

Emily chuckled. "Lively probably isn't the word for him." She nodded and turned her head towards the staircase. "Yeah. Seven months."

Mrs. Falcon nodded her head absentmindedly. "No offence meant, but aren't you a little young for marriage. From the stories Mikey here tells, you don't sound or look a day over eighteen."

Emily stood there for a moment before she broke out in laughter. "No ma'am. I turned twenty one a week ago." She shook her head.

"Alright Shadow." Edward returned, box in hand. "I've done your dirty work." He reached the group and crouched down. "Here buddy. Must be good to have this ladies attention. She doesn't think anything I create is very good." He winked and Mikey beamed happily.

Emily laughed and tugged lightly on her husband's ponytail. "That's because you're so unoriginal. And where did Shadow come up? Re-livin' the days eh Fullmetal?"

Edward fingered his abused ponytail and scowled. "I'm not Fullmetal anymore. I thought we discussed this? I quit today."

Emily cocked her head quizzically. "What? I thought you were going to stay in it with Alphonse." She turned her head back to her guests and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to stay here to listen to us discuss random things."

The woman nodded but stay put. "Did you say you were in the military?" The two nodded in unison. Mrs. Falcon smiled, "Thank you for protecting us all. I know you aren't in it anymore from your conversation, but I'd like to give credit where credit is due."

The two blushed and looked at each other before turning their heads back. "Oh that's alright. We were kids and didn't really get much accomplished." Emily waved it nervously.

Edward scratched his head in embarrassment. "The only thing we really did was cause the Colonel to almost wring our necks."

"No, no, no." The woman waved her hands. "I've heard many stories about you two. I'll leave the happy couple in peace now." She ushered Mikey out. "Thank you for keeping that for him."

Emily waved them out and shut the door lightly behind them. "What was that for?" She turned and seethed at Edward. "Three years and you're still calling me that name? And in front of my student no less. Lord knows if he'll tell the whole class. I don't need my kids bragging that their twenty year old teacher was in the military."

Edward chuckled and rested his arm over her shoulders. "That's why you explain that Fullmetal was your boyfriend." He led her into the kitchen, "Your fellow teachers and staff will either shut up or totally adore you." With a wave to Vanessa and another kiss to Emily's cheek he was off into the living room of horror.

Emily smiled and turned back to Vanessa. "As you were saying?" She twirled her hand mockingly at the girl in front of her. "I'm married and pregnant, but I'll be damned if I go jobless for over seven weeks."

"I see." Vanessa didn't know what else to say. Emily had outwitted her yet again. The older was beginning to think that maybe everything hadn't changed. The brunette was still on the border of becoming a cocky asshole. Right along with her husband and Mustang. She thought a moment then shook her head. Mustang already was.

They stood in silence for a while. Neither giving any move to talk or gesture towards the other.

"I'm a teacher now. I specialize in language though." Emily finally put in. She nodded her head and smiled at the eldest. "It's really fun. Edward practically forced me into it. Said if I could write short stories I could sure as hell teach others how to do it."

Vanessa smiled and gave a short chuckle. Stretching her arms over her head the eldest gave a small grunt and headed out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Younger following in silent confusion. Turning to address her old friend Vanessa smiled and held up a finger. "Now the idiot seems to be taking good care of you, so I'll be fine on a certain level for now." Bopping the brunette lightly over the head she continued. "You better come visit though. And I sure won't be gone for long 'cause the minute I find something's wrong I'm coming over and beating that shorty into a pulp."

There was a shout from the back room on how said shorty wasn't small. Emily smiled and shook her head. Planting her hands on her hips she feigned annoyance. "That's not very nice. Especially since I just so happen to be shorter then him."

Vanessa smiled and cocked her head. "See ya around then." With a short wave she opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her.

Emily sighed heavily and walked back towards the kitchen. "Van's doing well." She assured herself, rubbing her arm tenderly. A small smirk graced her face as she stepped teasingly into the kitchen. "So. Having any luck?"

Edward grunted, and the sound of rustling reached her ears. "I don't even know what I'm looking for." There was a pause before he continued. "On second though. You know what box those old albums are? Mise well go through 'em."

Emily's smirk grew and she stepped further into the kitchen. "I think it was the farthest one to the left."

"Thanks." Was the short reply as the man went back to searching.

"Hey. You guys doing alright?"

Emily turned and smiled at the figure coming through the door. "Why wouldn't we be Alphonse?" She replied walking over to greet her brother-in-law.

Alphonse hung his coat up by his brother's and smiled. "That's good. So," he pointed to Emily's tummy. "How's the baby?"

Emily shrugged. "It's still a little early to really tell, but from what we can see it's doing well." She patted her stomach softly. "Hard to believe it's actually Ed's isn't it?"

Alphonse laughed and nodded. "Big brother never was good with girls. I'm surprised he's even married."

"I can hear you two I hope you both know." Edward's angry and slightly flustered shout rang from the back.

Emily's laughter increased. "Make yourself at home Al." She grinned and leaned in closer. "I'd keep to the walls for a few minutes though." She left the confused Alphonse to his thoughts. "Did'ja find it Ed?" Emily called to her husband.

A sudden squirt and a startled yelp was her answer. "Damnit Emily!" Said girl laughed and the chase started.

Around and around the house the two ran. One laughing and the other trying his best to catch his wife, and not strangle her in the process. Alphonse stood at the door, eyebrow arched in amusement as he leaned against the wall. Their fights were never all that angry, it was more teasing, stupid things. They were also amusing to watch, and the military members would often crowd around the door to either watch the fight, or sigh and go back to work as a kiss scene was instead initiated.

The boy's attention was turned away from the merriment as a knock was heard from the door. Opening it the boy poked his head out curiously. "Hello?"

A woman and her boy stood at the front of the step. The boy was tightly clutching a wrench in his left hand, and his mother's pant leg in the other.

"Hello. Are you familiar with them also?" Alphonse nodded and ushered the two in. The boy let go of his mother and skipped in merrily, happy to once again be a guest in his teacher's house.

"They'll be done in a moment, they're having….a little trouble with something." Alphonse laughed weakly as he scratched his head. "I'll see if I can go get them."

"Gotcha!" Two bodies tumbled through the kitchen and into the entry hall. A few summersaults were turned before the bodies were able to be identified as the owners of the house.

"Never mind." Alphonse sighed and hung his head in exhaustion. "They're here."

The woman cocked her head in confusion and opened her mouth to speak. The couple seemed oblivious to her though fore they had already started talking.

"Edward," Emily whined as she leaned against her husband's chest. "Winry's going to have a fit. I think you broke my fingers."

"What? You're kidding me." Edward went to remove the glove on her left hand, but was instead punched in the nose by an angry student.

"You hurt Miss Elric!" The boy shouted at him. "Get away from her! You'll hurt her again!"

"Mikey!" The woman hastily grabbed her son and held him tightly in her arms. "I'm sorry for his behavior, but I believe you deserved it." She glared down at Edward who in turn looked at his equally confused wife and back. "Miss I'll go call the police for you. You shouldn't be with someone so violent as to hurt you so severely."

Alphonse sighed from his position in the doorway. "Brother, I always knew you'd go too far someday. Serves you right for being like this."

"Whose side are you on?!" Edward growled at his older brother. Turning back to Miss Falcon he snorted. "Em's fine. I haven't ever abused her anymore then she's abused me."

"I guess there's some sort of truth in that." Emily shrugged and once again leaned herself against Edward's chest. "That's not necessary." She told the woman, waving with her broken fingered hand. "It's fine really." She herself pulled off her glove and showed the woman the metal pieces hanging from wires from the equally metal hand.

Mikey jumped down from his mothers arms and fingered one of the broken fingers. "Wow mommy. Miss Elric's hand's made out of metal."

Emily nodded and smiled. "Yup Mikey. It's called automail. See, Mr. Elric and I here have a mechanic that fits us with metal limbs since we lost our human ones."

"Wasn't called Fullmetal for nothing." Edward told the woman as she bent down to retrieve her son once more. "No reason to call. Now," the three standing occupants finally noted the white milk staining and dripping from the man's bangs. "I'll wash away the milk that someone so casually staged to soak me with, and order a pizza since it doesn't seem I'm getting dinner anytime soon."

"Oh honestly." Emily smacked the man's knee. "You can cook. Why don't you do it for once."

"All this accusation has tired me out. Not only that but Mustang chased me half way down the street and broke the wheel off the cab. And that's coming out of my last paycheck by the way. I'm not in the mood to cook."

Emily shrugged and stood up. "Oh thank you." She smiled as Mikey silently handed her the wrench. "That good for nothing husband of mine wouldn't know what to do if we had lost this." She ruffled the boy's hair and gave a small wave. "I'll see you later. Thanks for stopping by."

The pair nodded and out the door once more they went. Alphonse laughed as he closed the door behind them. "The old milk-in-the-box trick eh? I didn't think Ed would fall for that."

"I didn't either. It's amazing what you can make your husband do when he's out of it though." She fingered the broken pieces again. "Oh shoot. This has to be fixed by Monday." she pouted. "Winry's going to have to make another trip."

* * *

Emily stuck her tongue out as she rifled through the papers. It wasn't a favorite chore of hers, but grading the science tests had to be done. She leaned back in her chair and sighed. Closing her eyes she willed herself a break. She couldn't sleep though because the students would be back from recess soon. 

"Having fun Naiveté?"

Her eyes shot open and Emily turned her head to stare at the window. A look of recognition passed her face and she stood. Walking over to the window she leaned down and brushed a lock of dark hair out of the boy's face. "It's nice to see you too Wrath."

Wrath snorted and slid inside, swatting her hand away. "How fun is it being Human? Is it worth your brother?" he snarled stuffing his hands in pockets Emily hadn't noticed before.

The girl's head lowered and she closed her eyes. She didn't need to be reminded of that night. They had all gave their lives, with the exception of Wrath and Pride (who Mustang probably killed anyway). Equivalent exchange. It made her laugh now. Even with the four homunculus and her mother's body she had lost something as well. The Truth, as he called himself, had ripped her wrist from her body after showing her several images that sent her into shock. That was what it took to bring back the dead, a child's body, and humanity.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want it to end that way." She nodded her head solemnly. "I was prepared to give up my arm for Ed's soul but," she couldn't go on. It hurt to much.

"Whatever," Wrath muttered, hiding behind his long bangs. "It's lonely now though, you know? Everyone's gone now."

Emily nodded, understanding it completely. "I," she didn't know what to say. It was hard to comfort someone who you always thought you hated, only to find that he was actually like a brother.

"It's alright. I don't need anyone anyway." Wrath climbed back onto the window and jumped down to the ground below. Emily stood in silence before walking over and shutting the window.

* * *

"Mom, mom look!" A young girl ran up to the woman. "Look what I made." She beamed and held up a small glass bowl. Flowers looped and twirled over the sides, and ivy curled around them. 

"Wow," the woman marveled at her daughter's handiwork. "Alchemy right?" She gently took the bowl and examined it closer. "Hey Edward! Come here!"

A blonde haired man yelped as the four year old in his arms yanked on his bangs and walked over. "What's that?" he asked, pointing his free hand towards the bowl.

"Your daughter made it." Emily smiled and returned it to the girl. "Good job sweetie," she praised and patted her daughter on the head.

Edward smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Just like your mom." He grinned as Emily stuck her tongue out. "Oh come one. You can't tell me you didn't do that stuff. I saw it."

"Fess up mommy!" the small six year old giggled.

"Yeah, fess up," Edward nodded his head and chanted along with his daughter.

"You two are so immature." Emily huffed and crossed her arms. "Nope. Not gonna."

"Immature eh?" Edward winked at the little girl who giggled harder. "Oh I'm sure your almighty loveliness."

Emily nodded and shook a finger. "And you remember that." she mock scolded. "Oh yes and Amy," the child looked up curiously, "Don't forget to clean your room. We're not having a party if your rooms not clean." The girl whined and trudged inside pouting.

Edward wrapped an arm around the woman's waist and pulled her against him. "So how does it feel to be a mother of two." He grinned evilly and added, "And the wife of the hottest guy around."

Emily sighed and shook her head. "More like the most idiotic." Edward scowled as she smiled. "But it feels pretty good." She nodded her head. "It feels pretty good."

The baby bubbled in his father's arms. "Idiotic!" He shouted joyfully, giggling and tugging at the man's bangs once more.

The two looked at each other in surprise then back at their son. "I don't think we'll be telling anyone his first word anytime soon." Emily commented, and Edward nodded his agreement.

They returned inside, leaving the large backyard. Risembool was left of humans once more and the birds and the barking of dogs was it's only inhabitants. The quiet country would soon be bustling with people who had lived almost all of their lives there.

A few moments later a knock sounded on the door. When it was answered a simple greeting was given. "Happy birthday Fullmetal. How does it feel to be twenty-seven?" the black haired man entered, bringing in the composed blonde on his arm. "There are some things we would like to talk about. Your daughter's alchemy skill for one."

* * *

And there you go. The end for real. This was what I had really planned on doing for the end. It's probably worse then the one for the actual ending chapter. I know, I still suck. Remember our little Emmy, even when she's gone now you hear. Till next story

_Years (Meg)_


End file.
